Take a Step
by GitOut
Summary: After being asked to help prepare for a Valentine's Day event, Hikigaya has found himself to be closing the distance with someone who would never have let anyone else get intimate. Like a candle, the experience will be a slow burn.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Slow

Service Club is a PAIN

Loneliness must be the new fashion statement. Researchers suggest that we, as fellow human beings, have grown more distant through technology and virtual software that don't require a physical touch to pass information, intimate or not. And of course people my age embrace it to higher degrees with apps that capture the brighter side of life and offer only glimpses to the more positive side of each other. This in turn creates more awkward interactions when it comes to face to face communication and the inability to relate to each other. Of course, no one is fighting this change.

I'm certainly not. As I stated, this is like a fashion statement and I would only be fighting the inevitable. As a supreme loner myself, I can see my status reaching levels of being considered a runaway model in this environment. The next top model: Hachiman! Strut it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Slow Steps Fluster the Service Club

 **A/N: Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **I'm publishing this before I sleep so it may be sloppy.**

 _I remain still on the seat of my desk. I glance at the classroom clock and realize it's twisting and turning constantly; flying by the time needed for me to escape this classroom and head home. A dark gloom surrounds the room where only light permeates from the single, ceiling light bulb. All of my movements ceased and I stay still, looking forward with an incredible force on my neck that prevented my muscles from flexing. My breathing hitched as the darkest figure crawled through the window._

 _The skinny monster stalked towards me, hips swinging like slow pendulums. Soft, seductive wind blows into its face as the tendrils flurry around and the creature dances towards my left ear. Moving behind my neck, the classroom becomes empty except for my body in my chair and the beast moving to my right ear. Inaudible words are spoken with the cracked, broken lips that keep breaking open and closing shut. Communication is attempted but I averted my gaze and threw it towards its feet. A finger grazes my lips and lifts my chin. She smiled._

 _And her mouth opened wide._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"HOAHAH!"

I woke up with a jolt, arms flailing in the air like I'm praising the sun and legs trying to grab on to something like they saw a ghost. After 3 whole seconds of staring at the ceiling, I realize that I am awake and that was a dream.

What a mess.

I slowed my breath down back to minimum speed to save energy for the rest of the day. My heart rate must have jumped up by the millions! The sweat on my head? Trillions!

I groaned as my alarm clock blared in my ear and I threw my sluggish arm down on its temple to give it the killing blow. You did well, son. Damn well. One leg at a time, I got out of bed to begin the day towards school.

What stopped the whole process and held me up for an extra 2 minutes was the look in the mirror. I looked flushed and stressed as I recall my experience in the dream world. Yes, even loners don't like their reflections to know what they were thinking. We would deny it to the bitter end until a relative came in to check on us and that's a new problem.

I make my way towards the toothbrush and I cannot forget the teeth that bumped against my lips and the pheromones that swirled my head like a hula-hoop. It...almost felt goo-

HA! No way would I submit to some simple delusion that would only occur in 18+ eroges, pandered towards the curious virgin!  
I curse hormones and the responsibility to keep them in check with a banishment of 1000 years to Tartarus. Courts dismissed.

With a simple breakfast and a curious look from my little sister, I went off to school.

The chill in the air forced me to pedal and move my way towards school in a faster pace.

Sitting down, the day starts off with homeroom and before I knew it, after school activities are called for. I headed for the Service Club room with no hesitation as usual but I couldn't go because I was tugged at by the sleeves by this girl: Yuigahama.

It was a slight but sudden tug. I look back at Yuigahama with a surprised look and she gave an apologetic look in return.

"Sorry if I scared you! I just wanted you to know that I won't be able to make it to club for about a week," Yuigahama said with a slight smile. "I already told this to Yukinon and I promised to text her everyday to update her."

She would probably get annoyed by that...then again, she's probably used to that by now. What's the big change, Yuigahama?

"Are you deserting us for another club?" I asked with a casual indifference.

"Whaaaa? No, I have family members to visit! You always assume the worst!"

"Well I just thought-"

"Ughhh. Hikki, I have to leave now, so please say sorry to Yukinon because I couldn't make it to lunch!"

Her pink hair went at light speed. Wait, I meant her whole body went away at light speed. If her hair left before her, then I would like to exit this dimension.

That's it? The conversation was so quick I doubt any calories were used.

I went and walked my way towards the club room again.

Forcing the sliding door to move aside, I walked in with my bag hung over my shoulder. A simple "yo" and a perfect, "Good afternoon," were exchanged as I made my way towards the seat. A few quick glances were flickered from her book and to me. Yukinoshita once again seemed benevolent and totally calm after what happened recently. As she made her way towards the tea set, I remembered an announcement made by an annoying pink haired classmate.

"Ah Yuigahama isn't -"

"-coming because she is visiting her family. I am more than aware, Hikigaya-kun."

With a slight glance at me, she turned with a knowing smile. As she prepared the hot water, I threw a glance towards her figure. Her small, pouty mouth almost made me stare as her words float to my ears.

"I'm sure you are aware that we have work to do Hikigaya-kun. Hiratsuka-sensei has given us the laptop again to answer questions from those that are troubled by the upcoming Valentine's Day holiday," she says. She brought the teapot to the main table and placed my cup and saucer in front of me with a stern look at me. I lazily place my light novel and pray that she didn't see the cover with the *cough* mature *cough* artwork.

"Ah, Hiratsuka-sensei gave me a talk about how the emails are piling up and if I don't start answering them I'll receive a Final Flash," I negatively recalled. Can she really do that? She had the right form for it so...no wait, you have to be a Saiyan to do it right?! Right?! I should have called her bluff…

Yukinoishita retrieves for the computer that laid in the corner of the room, hidden for the past few months because of so many events that occurred. Like muscle memory, everything can be forgotten if not used often.

Starting it up, she looked at me and her blank expression changed. It transformed into an observing, questioning appearance. I reach for my cup with my brows slightly raised. I attempt to ignore it but the stare traveled across my body like siren lights and I had to ask.

"What?"

"You're on the other side of the room."

"...yeah. You are too….?" I don't like where this is going.

"Do you expect me to read each and every question to you out loud with your horrible imagination on what the writer's voice would sound like like a Shakespearean narrator?"

"Now just wait a minute. The voices I imagine are world-class voice actors!" It's true that they wouldn't make it far because they don't have star quality but they have heart!

"Ignoring your admittance that you hear voices in your head, I must say this is a long letter."

"Great, email it to me. I will write back the edits on it with a highlighter. I can finally rag on someone on how sending us problems that aren't interesting won't make us want to work with him or her."

She sighed and held her head like there was a headache coming. "Acting like you're able to write any better when your tastes in literature derive from scantily clothed female characters hardly hold any merits."

I push the light novel down my bag further.

"A-anyways, you said it was a long letter? Is there only one?"

She pushed a lock of hair to behind her ear and let the strand hang like flowing leaves on a tree. "Unfortunately, we will have to answer three other questions sent in before the day ends. Hiratsuka-sensei would like no delay, HIki-sloppy-kun." A small grin forms on her face while she scans the mail.

I sigh and I scratch my head. The room was warm compared to the rest of the hallways in this school. The warmth is giving me the sleepy feeling that resembles to the feeling after a great meal. My eyes stare across as I watch her type and edit her response on her side of the room. My vision travel across her face as she squints, widens and shifts her gaze from left to right on the screen.

I just realized that this situation is similar to the beginning of the year where we were the only two members. The bickering has remained but there are more changes to count than there are things that stayed stagnant. While we remain in this service club, there are many things that still need to be settled. Requests need to be answered and the person in front of me continues to remain a mystery. I think back how recently we solved Miura's request regarding Hayama's nervous state. It was completed but more questions come to mind than there are answers. A declaration from Hayama that left me wondering. She's not following Haruno-san's shadow anymore right? Do I have to ponder about that too? How long do I have to think about all of this before the answer comes to me?

I glance back at the person that holds the key to all of this. I can't do anything about regarding her past and even learning it is proving to be difficult. My memory flashed across my brain and reminded me that I still have one request I never fulfilled.

 _Please help me someday._

"Hikigaya-kun." The voice echoed in and out.

Huh?

My head rises and I find out that I dozed off with the destination aiming to be between falling asleep and being aware.

"If you insist on sleeping, I must suggest you wipe the drool off your face before you contaminate the floor and we must have the room quarantined because of a new, deadly virus."

I use a napkin and wipe my face. "Oi, I'm not some kind of alien species with an incurable disease."

"Considering you would be unnoticed by everyone, including scientists in a pathogenic crisis, I highly doubt a vaccine would be provided for the public in time."

Gah! I wouldn't even be worthy enough to be sacrificed to the Fireflies!

"Whatever. Are you done with the emails? I hope our club president didn't slack off," I shot back while sitting straight up. Was this chair always this uncomfortable?

"While you were out of this world, I managed to answer all but two. I would appreciate if you put some effort and answer with **appropriate responses**." She emphasized those last two words. She just implied I'm inappropriate. Why am I not surprised? I'm so advanced in thought that kids shouldn't be near me. That's what she means. I think.

She shuffles the laptop to an angle pointing towards her right and left it there for the purpose of me to take a hint. The seat that was vacated belonged to Yukinoshita's weakness: YuiYui.

Acknowledging that I will have to sit next to her, I rise with a plan in mind. Sitting next to girls used to be an exciting event for every boy's life until he realizes it's nothing special. They just smell nicer, look pretty, dress enticingly well, and speak softly….ha. I'm freaking out.

I sat in the seat and pulled the laptop in front of me and resisted the urge to smell the refreshing fragrance she wore. Say no to perfumes!

The email says:

 _Like, how do I ask this babe out? Knaw I'm sayin'? You know what I'm sayin'! She's like so haaaard to approach! Hikitani, like, got totaaly rejected by her and I'm, like, scared to death to try, you knoww? I need to do something before Valentine's day comes you know? what if somebody asks her out? Plz help :D_

 _Peace,_

 _KobeTobe_

What the hell is this? Did English, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, French, and German got drunk together and formed a new language? Why would anyone go through with this and release it for anyone else's eyes to see? God works wonders and I hope He will help me.

"I-I can't-"

"I am aware, Hikigaya-kun. I saw the email too."

"And you gave me this one?!"

"You fell asleep while I answered two emails earlier and I would like to think that rotten brain of yours would like some stimulation, Hikigaya-kun."

I roll my eyes. I should have got some more sleep last night.

"Please refrain from answering in your usual snide way, Hikigaya-kun. I wouldn't want the rumors to fly around regarding how we treat our clients over the internet."

Yeah, right. You should be more worried about how this guy approaches others for help.

I start typing:

 _Just do it. The chances of failure will exist no matter what and by overthinking it, they will increase. Girls will get more sentimental and emotional over the holidays and will probably love some company to show off to their other friends as if they are leading fulfilling lives like fake actors-_

"Hikigaya-kun," a stern voice cut in.

 _-with no actual happiness because of their lack of depth in their character-_

Her hands brushed against mine as she snatched the laptop back. I ignored the smooth skin of her fingers as she hurriedly tried to press Ctrl-A and delete in rapid succession. As usual, an effective and perfect model, even when it comes to trashing other's words.

I stared at her slightly miffed. I reached out for the laptop again.

"Unacceptable," is said as she kept one of my hands away as she tries to reach for the touchpad.

Deleting my work, are you? I ignore the swelling in my chest and dived in.

"Realistic," is retorted as I push my way towards the touchpad also.

Fingers bumped against each other as the mouse is confused on where to go and swivels around the screen. I can hear the mouse screaming, "Can't we get along?" *tears*

Her hair and shoulder keeps bumping against me as I timed the mouse's approach towards the send button. Years of gaming has my eyes trained on the goal and I. Will. Reach. IT.

Slight grunts are exchanged as we gave each other verbal threats.

"Hikigaya-kun, I feel as if you misunderstood my intentions. This is to prevent future students from seeing you as more of a rotten, selfish, creepy-"

She pushes with her shoulder.

"Funny how I feel like you misunderstood my intentions. Tobe kept bothering me during the Christmas shopping trip we had and I think this is just pay-back-"

I shove with my shoulder.

Physical interactions should be on my list of things to avoid when it comes to misunderstandings. But I can't control myself now since the back of our hands keep bumping into each other. This is to purely get my point across to Tobe that he just confess so he can get shot down and join my legion to rebel against the Imperials.

I understand that Tobe is really, really asking for my help and that is why I should send this email with all of my strength. I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart after all.

I say that while lifting Yukinoshita's hand off the pad and surprised myself as well.

Breaths are hitched and I can't help but feel my scowl at her has shifted very, very slightly to a grin.

Boom! Hedshot! Got cha!

My smuggest voice rang out, "The great Yukinoshita has lost to a lower being in a game of 'press the button.' How does it-"

I stopped speaking. I take a good look at our positions.

Slightly sweating and eyes wide, we stare at each other. Breathing became labored and heavy as she looked with her mouth slightly open and eyes shifting around. There was a good reason why we kept turning more red on the face: I was holding her hand.

I released it immediately and put it behind my back. Shifting my gaze to my immediate right, I thought how I must immediately leave. Immediately.

She coughed. She was holding her left hand towards her chest and said, "If only you would listen." She was pouting! She was still going on about the email!

The room shifted into a standstill as we both stood there with glances thrown at each other to decide what to do.

She made the move by sitting down and aimed for the power button.

She coughed to clear her throat.

"We can finish tomorrow. I'll notify Hiratsuka-sensei that your response to one of the emails was…..controversial and required input and corrections."

She had her cold response ready and I can tell she was trying to dodge the issue of what happened. I don't blame her; I feel like the heater in this room is causing a firestorm in this room.

"So we'll answer the last email tomorrow?"

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun. Don't think your poor performance will deter me from keeping you putting in effort."

We started to clear up the table by putting away the laptop and cups. I have a history of bad luck and I just so happened to brush my hand against hers when we both reached for my cup. She pulled the cup up faster than a mother picking up a bad child.

"I will take care of this Hikigaya-kun."

Ignoring the initial contact, I moved towards my bag quickly and decided to head out with my thoughts on how stupid I looked when I tried to send Tobe my response. That's it, Tobe. You're getting another one even worse if you put me in that position again!

Blushing with my left hand still sending signals to my nervous system that I touched a girl, I quickly threw the thoughts away. Gaining impure thoughts are a curse. Misunderstanding the situation is the last thing I want to do. It was like that time in the nurse room when we were close and stared at each other's eyes and our lips were-

Watch out, Hachiman! You almost walked into a stop sign!

.

.

.

.

.

I walked home with a bruise on my forehead. Running my face against a telephone pole and gaining an injury is hardly the best thing to bring home to show to your family. But I guess now you can call me a….metalhead! Yeah it's not funny, forgive me.

I walked towards my room as Komachi gave me a different welcome.

"Oniiiiiiii-chan! Was club interesting?"

HuuuHUH?!

"Wh-what do you mean?!"

"Hmmmmm," was hummed as Komachi looked at me with a sly grin.

"So the Service club read my email?"

"You sent an email?" Oh gosh, please nothing that can embarrass me and cause me to want to become an old hermit at the age of 17.

"I sent something embarrassing and it will cause you to-"

My hand face palmed me and it doesn't make me feel any better.

"Heehee! Oniichan so you didn't read it?"

"We dived through three but there's the fourth one tomorrow, which could be yours."

"Okay! Tell me what happens tomorrow!" Komachi leaves with a gallop and skips towards her way back to studying. Little sisters are not that cute. I'm kidding, she's adorable but I'm miserable somehow.

Dinner was served and I stay up doing homework. I glance at the clock and prepare for bed with thoughts that left me blushing and twisting and turning on the mattress. I shut off the lights and clench my left hand. I promised myself that there would not be any misunderstandings and that the pursuit for my request, my personal and selfish goal, my disgusting need and honest desire…...it has to be...it can't be that. The very idea that it could be that was dismissed on that day.

I will think about this on another time. I want rest after today's restless activities.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _This scent._

 _It sharpened my focus to collect my thoughts. I can smell the perfume built in the air and the cool mint from the air pushed towards my lips._  
 _That was the first impression that I gathered from the place I was stuck in. Stuck? No. I wouldn't say I'm stuck, just...unable to exit. I'm unable to resist getting out of this situation because I hear..._

 _The sounds._

 _Yes. No. An argument is heard from both sides. Carnal and sophisticated, white and black. I felt shouts from inside my body and cool whispers capturing my ears. The silence from the room leaves more room for the human voices to spread and take the stage as the main sounds are heard. Silence closes in though as time passes by and I can feel a heavy pressure pressing towards my body._

 _This...warmth._

 _I was in a chair for sure. As usual, my right hand held a book. But that book that I usually read was dropped to my side as my hands fell beside my lap. How could I have reacted? After all, I felt long, silky hair tickling the sides of my head. My ears felt the seductive net and I immediately knew there was a face in front of me. My hands were shoved away and a pair of frail, but determined hands seized the biceps of my arms to hold me in place. Her knee stayed right where it is: right between my legs. And I finally opened my eyes._

 _This unbelievable sight._

 _The girl looks at me with wide, teary, blue eyes with full attention. Her lips are parted slightly, but her tongue is vivid to me. Her chest heaves, like she ran out of breath and her face continues to blush scarlet. The Service Club Room watches us as the sun sets and the room is decorated with dark colors and the orange melts with the shadows. Where's Yuigahama? No, where's the logic? I can see her face moving closer. I do not move from either out of shock or anticipation. As she closes in, she whispers so gently and sweetly, "I...won, Hikigaya-kun." Breathless and bewildered, I just nodded and felt my whole body shiver as she shoved her face into mine._

 _The taste._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hiratsuka's Sensei Suggestion and Push

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the favorites, reviews and follows.**

 **I was sick but I'm better now. The next chapter will come soon.**

The weather continued to remain cold and my visible and exasperated breaths that appear after exhaling is evident of that. My feet continue to pedal across these icy streets. These frigid winds that cut across my face when I speed up remind me of a better place: the kotatsu table. How I wish I could lay my entire body under the warm haven and allow these old bones to rest! Imagining the table as a dutiful housewife who bid me farewell when I left the house has rejuvenated these legs; don't worry, honey! I'm coming home!

Charging forward, I managed to get to school today without being late. Why would I? Who in their right mind would miss school?! I love school! No wait, that's not the real reason. Homeroom is with that demonic being/lazy teacher/sadistic abuser/lonely-single-errr stop. I glance upwards and I spot Hiratsuka-sensei. She's staring at me from the second floor and waving with an all-knowing grin. I momentarily freeze up and nodded back at her. Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave.

Hooking my bike up to the bike stand allowed me to walk towards the school with the intentions to switch from outdoor shoes to indoor shoe wear. Yuigahama is coming back today from her trip to another city where there was a funeral held for one of her relatives. Seeing how she's coming back later today, more than likely she will bother Yukinonishita for help on her homework and notes that she missed. Basically any excuse to come back and give Yukinoshita a double dosing of YuiYuri time after being absent for twenty-four hours. Like a shounen main character, she became a powered up hero in her absence and will give everyone an overpowered beatdown.

Walking through the hallways with the cheerful atmosphere reminded me that it was Valentine's Day in about one week. The distinctive, "Calm before the storm," vibe I picked up on drew from the consistent eye contact between the opposite sexes. Nothing too much right now, right? Wrong. This was the calm before the storm and you better be wearing boots! I can see guys and girls laying eyes on their prey-er I mean targets-no wait that's worse….Let's go with victims. Yes, that will clear any misunderstanding. These "victims" court each other on a day where feelings and super high expectations ram right into each other and there are no survivors. The guys think they will get chocolates from the super cute girl that says things in an interesting accent will find their locker empty while girls find out the guy they like will not accept their chocolates because they are allergic to sweets. All of this work and putting forth your expectations will leave you vulnerable whether you are staying up all night making heart-shaped treats or eagerly waiting by your desk for a letter. I learned early on that not everyone is meant to receive one….even if the teacher assigned a girl to do so.

But do I hate Valentine's Day? Of course not! I receive chocolates from my little sister! Get that mic off of me, I said I love it!

The expectation of receiving chocolate from outside of my little sister has died a long time ago. Understanding this makes things easier and treasuring her cheap chocolate presents more fulfilling. Maybe I should give her money for the more expensive, premium candy…

I sat in my chair after walking through the hallway and scanned the classroom. So far, so good.

"Bah! So how do I, like, move?"

Every good thing comes to an end.

The wild, boisterous voice stems from Tobe. He was doing some kind of odd, ritualistic dance, which, I admit looked kind of stupid.

"Like this!"

Ebina assaulted him with her instructive voice and ordered Tobe around with finger pointing and sharp words. How a man could fall so low is beyond me. At least step right if you're going to follow her every guidance.

The two were watched by the rest of the clique where Miura watched with a bored demeanor. Expressing impatience, she said, "Tobe, you suck." Hayama broke into a smile.

The group shared a laugh and Tobe showed a grin that resembles an embarrassed child.

"I'll get better thanks to Ebina-san! Shoooww me your mooooves!"

Hip thrusts should only be authorized for those that pass a made up test. Please don't do that again.

The group share a laugh once again and my elbow remains unhinged to hold my head. Peering at the members remind me of how heated things were between them just weeks ago. The continuous existence of the group remains to be a mystery on their future with their own leader not revealing his thoughts. A line was drawn and one member in particular has shown that she would like to cross that line. Miura's face continue to shift its gaze at Hayama's mask once in awhile whenever he speaks or chuckles. Pushing ahead past that line requires a wall to be torn down. Hard work reaps rewards I suppose.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiratsuka-sensei wanted to see me after class today. I prepared myself mentally by looking at the exits and windows just in case she follows through with her threat. She would be a beautiful, but terrible assassin if you think about it. What kind of fool would scream their technique and then launch it towards you with a warning? Wait, doesn't that make me pathetic since I still wasn't able to dodge it with the head start? I have to grind more in the dungeons…

Standing near her desk at the faculty office, I look at her cluttered surface where magazines, books, and even good luck charms lay. Titles like, "How to Dance at your Wedding," and, "It Takes a Few Steps!" are filled with tab notes and highlights. Why would an irresponsible teacher need to learn how to dance?

The teacher finishes typing her emails to look at me.

"Hikigaya-kun, I received a complaint."

"Your teaching methods are fine."

She raises an eyebrow in a threatening manner. Abort mission. Sarcasm [OFF].

Hiratsuka-sensei went back to her computer and pulled up the email that Yukinoshita sent to her yesterday.

"I was referring to your club president. Yukinoshita said, 'Disgraceful behavior was showcased through his wordage. He slobbered answers that endanger the public morality and should be considered an agency of negativity that plagues the innocent and guilty. His manifestation-"

She went off and read two paragraphs that kept puncturing holes into my heart. How thou shall repair thee? Lay with my breast torn open!

Hiratsuka-sensei stopped reading and her beautiful lips curved upwards to release a sigh.

"Sharp as usual."

"Oi, isn't that abuse? She bullied me. I want to press charges."

"The judge would throw the case out when he sees the essays you submit to me."

She chuckles and reaches for a cigarette.

She has a point. But even then, it makes me wonder: What kind of teacher do you have to be allow a student call another student a cesspool of misery? Then she has to nerve to claim she feels pity and says she doesn't know if she can help me at the bottom of the email.

"The emails you've sent are not a problem. They still reek of complete pessimism though."

"Are you referring to the Tobe email? I was merely drawing a picture for him to help him out. Conclusions are drawn all the time from observation and tests. No bias was used since I didn't tell him my own stories. After all, referring to my own experience would only provide a small sample of what could actually go on."

She blows a wisp of smoke towards me and whispers, "I question that. Your essays point the other way."

Crushing the cigarette and clearing her throat, she turns to me with an inspecting tone.

"How's club?"

Small talk? An underlying motive is hidden behind these words.

"Same old, same old. Nothing's changed."

She places one leg over another and her arms lay under her large chest, crossing over one another. Her entire body language is saying that she is skeptical.

I avert my eyes.

"I wasn't referring to the classroom. I was referring to the members, Hikigaya."

An encouraging smile was sent at me and I don't know what to do with it. Given to me was the expectation to say some sort of speech that I was not prepared for. Ideas and memories of how I thought deeply on the formed relationship and almost loss of it too, makes me hesitate in saying what I want to say completely. Things have possibly shifted in dynamics.

"...Well nothing too crazy happened."

Flashbacks to the nurse's room where Yukinoshita stare at each other while doused in the sunset.

Yesterday's memory comes back to the forefront of my mind with vengeance. Her hand taunts my senses.

Hiratsuka-sensei observes me for a minute and sighs. Her smile changes into a bittersweet one where the eyes look distant and more hidden.

"I like remaining close by, you know. I'm glad I'm able to see how you've grown."

She stands up and speaks with a more serious tone.

"There are many things you still have to understand about other people. Things that are wonderful and things that are horrible. To completely understand each other even though you know these things, to want to be near each other is tough."

I was confused for a moment on who she was referring to.

I stiffened. I reflect on my thoughts and I remembered the fact that I never understood a thing about her, specifically her past.

Hiratsuka grabs my attention:

"You've struggled. You've stumbled, worried day and night. You will probably never admit it but you've considered. To do that, it was a pursuit for something genuine. Continue it. The email she sent was in jest that I haven't seen from her towards anyone else, you know? You remain calculative and aware of human interaction with predictions of what to do based on advantages and disadvantages. But there will always be one thing you can't calculate. You know what it is."

Feelings. Emotions.

"You have to consider your own feelings, not just others. To ignore your own special feelings isn't human. Your actions are carried through by your feelings. We're irrational beings and we do irrational things. Then you can see what you really have if it is what you desired or not."

I felt like she was holding back in saying something else. There was more but she tilted her head. She stands up and gives me a chop on the head.

Ouch! Knock-out power!

"That's all for today. You seem tired and you wouldn't be able to process anything I said, HIkigaya. Head to club room today and prepare for the next request. I'll have Isshiki over there."

I rub my head.

"...You just let her abuse her power?"

"She puts you on the track of being productive."

"That's because we're doing all of her work. Slave driving is illegal you know!"

"Haha! You're over exaggerating!"

Seriously! I feel like I could be given the title, "President," if the rest of the Student Council followed noted how much work I put in for them!

My face grimaces at the possible work the sly fox had ready for us. I should've done some stretches this morning.

I release an exasperated sigh. I pick up my bag and begin to head out with a, "I'm leaving now."

The cheerful atmosphere returns after the final exchange but she continues to look at me with sincerity like someone watching a child graduate elementary school.

Her speech didn't bother me. After all, we've had these talks before that stretched for some time and that dug deep into each other's history with people in general. Her face and tone didn't offer any condescending hints or make me feel terrible.

I still felt some uneasiness that dwells in her words. Considering my own feelings. I've considered own feelings for each and every action and offered excuses why things are this way or are not. Introspectively, I've observed and thought about what I've become and why I am this way or that. But to consider the feelings and emotions instead of the state of being or the simple existence is complicated, just as she suggested.

I walk through the hallways, step by step. Sounds of others leaving and going into other classrooms to find other classmates to meet up and leave go by before my eyes. Laughter created by jokes and speech with information exchanged regarding hanging out were displayed.

The hallway was cold and i shuffle my feet faster. I bring my jacket up higher and remember that there is one particular email today to answer. Isshiki is supposed to visit today to bring in a new case.

Once again, I return back to the club room to find relief from the cold winds.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yukinoshita Believes in Privacy

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows.**

 **I went back and edited the previous chapters so check them out.**

 **Italicized words are from texts, books, memories, or dreams.**

 **I made the chapter long as requested so please enjoy it.**

I slid the door to my side and went in the Service Club's classroom with my bag over my shoulder. The warm atmosphere welcomed me in and enveloped me like an overly-affectionate grandmother's hug. Closing the door behind me, the scent of tea and sweets turn my head towards the table and the seated snow queen. There on the middle of the table was a tray of food. Yukinoshita held a tea cup and saucer and took a sip.

The plate held an array of sweets: crunchy chocolates, mints, vanilla flavored cookies, and the dark chocolates. The plate they laid on was white with cat faces as the stylized decoration, circling the outer edges of the dish. As expected of the cat lover.

I mutter a response to show that I'm awake. The response was intercepted by the other feelings going through my mind such as the sweet aroma and the incident yesterday.

"Ah…sup"

Yukinoshita stopped reading and her steaming cup was placed down.

"Good morning."

I nodded and made my way over to my seat. The scent of the sweets were wafted towards my nose. I sat down facing her and focused on setting my bag down.

As I reached for my novel in my bag, I said, "So about the last email…"

Yukinoshita placed her bookmark into her novel she was reading. She looked at me with the finesse of an instructor.

"I believe it would be best if I answered it with my own input."

"A decision made on your own behalf…"

The Yukinoshita's can't stop, won't stop.

She stood up and placed her teacup, saucer and novel closer to the middle of the table to make room for the laptop.

"Hmmm? Are you suggesting you would like to work?"

Well there goes my chance on finding out what Komachi sent. Not a big deal though. I can ask her about it when I get home. An easy day at Club is good for everyone.

Cracking open my new novel, I wanted to ask a different question:

"What are the cookies for?"

Yukinoshita sat down and placed the computer on the table smoothly and answered:

"I wanted to give Yuigahama-san a small gift in acknowledgement that her relative has passed away. these sweets are meant to cheer up her mood and alleviate any stress she has been feeling by showing my concern. The answer is obvious, Hikigaya-kun."

She said this with a matter-of-fact tone and a condescending look on her face. After her verbal assault, she went back and continued to type and log in to the email service.

Well, you didn't have to be **that** harsh you know. In this case, curiosity killed my cat. I'm taking it to the Pet Semetary for a delayed respawn.

I grunted in response and continued to flip through the novel. Who cares about cookies? I have another cliche novel to get through before the anime adaptation begins airing next week. Why did this series have to be so good? No, wait, why did I have to discover it so late?

I was about to begin a new chapter until I heard a cough.

*cough* *cough*

This sounds...familiar.

Yukinoshita clears her throat again to capture my attention towards her. I kept my fingers in between the pages and slightly lift my head up. My eyes drew upon the cookies and finally her face. The laptop's screen shines on to her face and the glasses she wore held a reflection of what is going on the screen. Her own pupils flickered between mine and the computer screen.

Confused on what to say, I slowly dropped my head back down to the computer to avoid anymore unnecessary eye contact. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her brushing her hair off her shoulders. I demanded my eyes to look down on the page and let the words seep in.

Flipping through the beginning pages of the novel, I accidentally flipped too far ahead of the novel and began to read an excerpt of a scene:

 _-and the hero was captured by the princess's looks. She was beautiful and had no emotions on her face. Her black hair began to shine in the sun as though she was an angel. He faltered in his footsteps as he felt a assault of feelings that range from lust to lov-_

Ignore it. Not an important paragraph anyways. It'll show up in the anime anyways. It's best to stay for the plot and not the fanservice. I mean, that's why we watch these things, right? Not because the writers and illustrators know that they can play with our hormones and draw us in with the women and their assets.

In a quickened pace, I flip into a later chapter after the heroes were introduced. This looks like a good spot for my mind to get entrenched in. I dived into it and realized it was a mistake too late. The passage said:

 _-and death. The hero stood against the dead Demon King with swords in each hand. Finishing his enemy, he turned to his right and held the princess in his arms closely to himself while staring at her blue, sapphire orb like eyes; he held his breath. The beautiful princess shedded tears and wore a joyful look on her face as she leaned in for a kiss. They kissed slowly, lips locked on the other's with the force and intention to shove their feelings for each other on to the other. The princess moaned as the hero bit her bottom lip and traveled down her jawline towards her neck. Letting his hands travel downwards, she turned to his ear and whispered, "Do you lov-"_

"-hear me, Hikigaya-kun?"

I quickly bring my head up and slam my novel close. A curious look was created on the speaker's face as she slightly raised her right eyebrow. Yukinoshita was standing near me with her arms crossed. My eyes widened as I realized that I did not hear her footsteps and even worse, what she was saying to me. How long was she standing there? Guilt wrecked into my body for some reason. I shouldn't be guilty! I did nothing. I plead the fifth! Well I might have- No! I did nothing. I'm a prisoner of my mind!

I coughed and cleared my throat but I felt my blush still creep on my face. Her blue eyes travel across my face with an objective to determine the cause of my blubbering appearance. I ran my hand through my hair as my breathing returned to normal. Thoughts of the scene I read flowed through my mind, but were forcefully kicked out like trolls on a message board.

"A-ah...sorry. Can you repeat that?"

She sighed.

"I asked you, 'Would you like to try some? A simple question even for an oath like you. Perhaps you should invest into hearing aids.'"

"First you attack my eyes, and then my ears-"

Huh? Try what?

I peered down the table. The plate of sweets were pushed towards me with a very nervous gesture. Her hands remained close by the plate as if she was ready to pull the dish back if I rejected her offer. Her face was slightly covered by her long hair and I can get a clear sense of what she smells like. Ignoring the incoming daze of the realization that I am still staring, I pick up on the social cue I was supposed to play.

If I reject the offer, her standing up and walking over here would create an awkward situation and she would probably never offer me food again. Free calories route would be closed off and I would have to go down another route to get a different ending. That isn't good for anyone, is it? Time to act on the social link.

Gingerly picking up one, I got a bear-shaped chocolate. She's really skilled if she can make shapes. How long did she take to make these? It's ridiculous how much effort she put into these just to make Yuigahama more happy. Then again, they share a close relationship I can never understand. Girls often have a special language that they would only know. Guys have to grunt once in awhile, but that's it.

Yukinoshita's eyes followed my hand as I grabbed a cookie and she started to head back to her seat. As she sat down, I made an audible crunch due to my own expectations that the cookie would be hard. A flickered glance was shot towards my own and the computer screen. I chewed slowly to savor the sweet.

"...How...how was it?"

An attempt at being casual and indifferent was performed by Yukinoshita. I understand from society that it is expected to be say that others' cooking should be praised regardless how bad it is, but this was seriously good.

I couldn't really say anything.

A brittle and somewhat hard exterior protects the smooth, gooeyness texture on the inside of the cookie. It was small but it held a remarkable amount of flavor and aftertaste.

I must have been obvious in my own reaction, because Yukinoshita commented on my facial expression.

"If you would please hold back on consuming the rest before Yuigahama-san comes here, that would prevent me from thinking of you as even more of a glutton than you were before. Ara. Is that possible? Forgive me for failing to do the impossible for your sake."

Oi it was one piece... One piece! One! And I don't care if you think I'm a glutton. Ah wait, who am I kidding? Those words hurt me. Wounded me to the point where I needed a Senzu Bean. Sticks and stones should train under words in the mountains for a year and come back to take over Japan.

"Whatever, just hurry up with the email, before I start on the second cookie." The stingy chef continued to log into the email service as she drank her tea with a apathetic face.

The atmosphere has at least returned to normal before the email fiasco. We might be ignoring it but the event yesterday was really not that big of a deal. A simple struggle to voice one over another to get a message across for Tobe.

Speaking of Tobe, he was practicing dancing in homeroom earlier. And Hiratsuka-sensei had the instructional books and magazines laid out on her desk. Is there something going on that I'm not aware of?

A slight grin played on Yukinoshita's lips as she read the name of the email sender. Fixing her glasses, she continued to examine the email.

"Oh my. Your own little sister is emailing the service club and requesting my help? Are you perhaps assaultin-"

A full stop on her speech was created by the content of the email. A furious and scarlet blush plasters on her face as she scans the rest of the email with her eyes flashing left and right. Her mouth, which was open, closed immediately. Her full lips attempted to form words again, but remain soundless, silent. Words that were traveling up her throat were cut off and remained stuck.

I stopped what I was doing out of concern. What the hell is happening? What does Komachi's email say?

"Thi-this email is-!"

Words were uttered in hushed whispers. Her mouth forms a pouting look.

She immediately starts typing a response. I need to know what the email said.

"H-hey! What did it say…?"

My curious question reached her. She shot me a look of slight desperation. Her formal voice came back:

"None of your concern, Hikigaya-kun. Remain seated where you are and do not come close."

Her eyes tell me not to question her further and to remain still.

Okay, that's too suspicious. She's clearly under some kind of turmoil created by my little sister. To think little sisters were this effective….I should have gave her a Fire Stone so she can get new attacks.

"I think I should answer it…"

"That will not be necessary, Hikigaya-kun. Please go back to your novel."

A polite brush-off. I'm truly living in a strange age. A shut-down without even yelling at me.

My curiosity overcame me and I had to know. I silently reached into my pocket and unlocked my phone. Reaching into my contacts and seeing how I texted Komachi recently, I was able to do this within seconds. I texted Komachi:

" _Hey, what did you email us?"_

I wait a few moments with the tension eating away my patience. I didn't have anything to do in the meantime so I stared at the cover art of the novel I was reading. The hero held the girl in his arms while he fiercely looked at the Demon King. Why did I buy this again?

A vibration was felt by my side and I opened my phone again.

She replies back:

" _Oniiiiichan! Yay did you read the email?"_

" _No. Yukinoshita is not letting me see it. Tell your oniichan what you sent."_

" _Idiot! You're supposed to read it together or else the effect won't work!"_

Nervousness crawled onto my spine. Komachi's schemes never went this far usually. Usualy. Her brain should know the limits of how far she can torture her older brother, right? This is turning into a situation reminiscent of horror films. Is this the part where a scary girl climbs out of the computer screen and attacks us?

" _...what kind of effect?"_

" _Embarrassment, of course! :p"_

Oh gosh.

" _What did you say, komachi"_

Her response took longer than the previous texts. It was the calm before the storm. I felt the impending doom and dread as my screen lit up with the notification. I slid across the screen and entered my pin. And I saw the message:

" _I forgot. I think it was something like this:_

 _['Hey Yukinoshita-sempai! I have a problem! It's the lovey-dovey time of the year and my oniiicharn is lonely! :(_

 _Valentine's Day is soon and he never received chocolates from any girls! Oh no! What can you dooooo? :0_

 _Luckily Komachi thought of a solution!_

 _Can you cook him something nice? Ah, what about coming over and meeting the parents? That would be great! Wear something nice too! Oniichan likes aggressive women that dominat-'"]_

I stood up quickly. My heart was pounding in my chest, attempting to escape the humiliating situation.

"Delete that email."

My flushed face and shaky body gave away my mood. My goodness, this was so embarrassing that I could die! Why?! Why did she have to send that when yesterday's event was going through my mind?! Do you want your Oniiichan to get grey hairs before he turns 20?!

Yukinoshita looked at me with a surprised look. She glanced down at my phone and could see that I was reading a long text that had the same format and length as the email she was reading. She had a contemplative look for a moment but weighed the odds that it was better to finish what she started.

She ignored me with a hurried look and kept typing.

Crap, I'm going to go in and flush the target out.

I made three strides and Yukinoshita heard me coming. She moved the computer screen away from my view.

She breathed out, "What are you doing?"

"I-I want to personally delete that email…"

She kept the computer close to her chest, eyes fixed and prepared to do anything to prevent me from getting closer. Eyes held a connection that signaled awareness and negotiation.

Komachi's email pushed me further though. As Yukinoshita's small hands held the sides of the laptop away from me, I noticed a few things. Her breathing was accelerated and the blush on her face spreaded to her ears. It was like we both knew what we saw.

I stepped closer. She brought it up to her chest. I stepped closer again. She stood up with the laptop in hand. She began to circle around the table in the middle of the room with me right behind her heels. Chairs were shoved away as she quickened her pace.

She made a full 360 around the table and taunted me while running:

"Give it up, Hikigaya-kun. While you were able to keep up with Hayama-kun in the race through trickery and deceit, I know that athleticism was never your strong point."

I call through her bluff:

"Like you're the one to talk. Low endurance will only make this my win in a matter of minutes."

I attempted to move to the right and she moved also.

"Your intelligence must be pulled into question also. You must be aware that you cannot harm a girl."

I clicked my tongue.

"You're treating me like a criminal again. I think you're projecting on to me to deflect the attention the email is receiving."

She pouted and breathed hard. We both stared at each for a good minute.

The laptop was folded and pressed against her chest. Her breathing became calm again as her eyes glazed and shined with determination. Staring at me, I noticed her long hair hung over her shoulder and her eyes.

Her red bows hung as ornaments and I stared at her with an awkward feeling in my own self. Looking at my own body from an outsider's view, this seems odd, even for myself. But Komachi's email is beyond embarrassing. Crossing the bridge of inviting someone over was always something I never needed to do since I had no one I had in mind to introduce anyways. I steadied myself. Observing her reminds me why she remains to be the most respected and disliked girl of this school. Jealousy can drive girls insane. Her elegance shines through on how she holds herself. The very lips that speak venom towards my character were partly open to allow shallow breathing. Her figure remained tight to allow a sudden sprint in any direction. Het eyes held a reflection in my body and for an instant, I thought her pupils widened.

I slid off my jacket and said, "You're acting awfully irrational for someone that takes pride in being graceful and elegant."

She scoffed.

"Your perception of irrationality is just as skewed as your eyes. I'm merely having confidentiality in my response to Komachi-san."

Her hair continued to ride along the side of her face and her clear skin had a shadow formed from her black, shiny fibers. I enjoyed the scene on how distressful she looked.

She used her right hand to fix the mess and she smiled for less than a moment. That quickly turned into a frown as she eyed the exit door. She was going to go for it right in front of me, trusting her own speed to overpower mine.

Sensing the change in the air, she went for it.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I dashed with her, but I couldn't keep up with her completely.

She was only a few steps away but I managed to barely grab onto her right wrist. Shock was sent across her face as she saw the valiant effort displayed by me. Going for the kill! I was pulled forward by her momentum but I tried to develop friction with my shoes and leg muscles. Reaching for the laptop,I stepped forward and my left leg bumped into her right. Brushing against her smooth thighs, she reacted with a squeak. She tried to back up immediately with my left arm holding her right with a tight grip. Without realizing it, her back was pressed against the wall and she remained squirming.

"Urgh!"

"Hikigaya-kun…"

Breaths and curses were exchanged as we both struggled to either reach for the laptop or keep it out of range. Both of my legs found themselves within the gap of her legs and I managed to maneuver my body to press against her arm so that she cannot use it to push against me.

With a longer arm reach, I managed to grab hold of the laptop as she hissed in anger at my face. Her chest pressed against mine as I managed to direct the laptop towards my side and began to force it out of her hand. Her head bumps against my cheek and I remain ignorant of the position we're in.

Thinking about how this crazy situation started, it does make sense to want to prevent this. It's embarrassing as mess for any teenage to start introducing someone to their parents. Especially someone of the opposite gender. This would just start the questions and the unnecessary advice from the father that doesn't show up often enough to even be useful. Komachi abuses him too much though.

She tries to side step and in result, the light switch was bumped into and the room became dark. It became her advantage through her cat-like vision in the dark. With her judo experience, she directed me back against the wall through a pull on my shirt and a clockwise slam. Parallel to the wall, I felt pain and winced when I realized this was her chance to attack me again.

She closed in and wiggled her way in towards the laptop and ignored how my breath blew against her hair and warmed her ears.

For a moment, we stopped. The reason was Yukinoshita's phone buzzed and we both turned towards the table. Her hand was on my chest and the other was reaching for the computer. Seeing my chance, I made a move.

As a last resort, I used one hand to flip the laptop open by literally flipping it. Yukinoshita saw this and attacked with malice. I barely kept it out of range and saw words that were apparently part of her response:

" _I would consider-_

 _-the formal invitation is accep-_

 _-blue would highlight my eyes-_

 _-don't tell him-_

 _-kissing is out of the-"_

*SLAM*

I was grabbed by the shirt and thrown on to the ground. I released a breath and marveled at the intensity she was showing. The number one Judo practitioner wasn't for show. The cold, hard floor didn't provide any haven for her next moves.

She quickly grabbed the computer and clicked a few things. Shutting it down, we both were breathing heavy and needed to slow down our heart rates.

Standing up, I looked at her face. Staring at her, she quickly formed a blush.

Realizing what we've done, we stood at a standstill. We attempted to ignore the nearby past but it crept up to us. The wild imagination went up and down, all around. Was this what Komachi wanted? A crazy fight to occur? She's out of her mind!

Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I thought about my goal. I thought about my request and I thought about Hiratsuka-sensei's words. It was an odd time to think about these things, seeing how I can't possibly process them properly anyway. But I felt a need to somehow clear things up or else I would fall into a drop that's too deep.

Yukinoshita broke the silence:

"Reading other's work without their permission is considered rude in every culture, Hikigaya-kun."

The nerve...

"Oh? I must be from a different planet, because I didn't know being rude automatically gives you a judo throw."

"It's merely a reaction to seeing something disgusting doing something dishonorable. Similar to the reaction given to cockroaches, I proceeded to eliminate the threat."

Eliminate the threat? She's treating this like a war-time event!

"Those throws hurt, you know? You should go and consider joining the Hero's Association."

"I do find myself to be a heroine that will cleanse the world, HIkigaya-kun."

She grinned at me and the look stunned me. A growl escaped from my throat. I couldn't help it since I was already pent up from the running and wrestling. Add on to the fact that her soft cheeks were coated in a layer of sweat and her hair looked slightly wild. Her voice carried a certain tune that shook my brain as I tried to ignore her slightly ruffled clothing. An independent girl that is strong. A socially-awkward snow queen. A girl with a family that doesn't understand her. Hayama's words rang into my head and I became confused on how to act on this. Our conversations went in and out.

Then, Haruno's words begin to take over:

" _That's right. That isn't anything remotely like trust… It's something much more horrible."_

Why did that have to come up now? Am I arriving close to the answer?

Controlled breathing took place but I stared at her eyes that stared back. She gave a look that wanted to say something more but stopped.

We both heard it.

Isshiki and Yuigahama are walking down the hallway to come to this classroom.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And the Service Club puts on their Masks

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, school was in the way. Here's a long chapter.**

 **The next chapter will come sooner since I have a general idea of where I want to take it.**

 **I'm glad the fanfic community is growing so keep it up.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and have a Happy Valentine's Day.**

Yuigahama and Isshiki walked alongside each other with their respective school bags. The hallway they walked down had a few students roaming around after hours for their clubs or last minute group meetups. While traveling down the hallway, Isshiki's arms were occupied with carrying a large box that was wide and it made her look silly.

"Iroha-chan, are you sure you can carry that? You should have asked a boy to help you."

Isshiki's face remained determined. She huffed and knitted her eyebrows with a bright smile.

"Don't worry, Yuigahama-senpai! This isn't too much. As the Student Council President, even I can do this-"

She wobbles and bumps into a student. Isshiki paused with a blank expression.

"You knoooow, I should have asked senpai to come here and pick this up…"

"You disregarded your position so easily! Ah, that reminds me. I should send an email to Yukinon to tell her I'm coming by now. It feels so weird to announce my arrival after being gone for a day."

They both began walking again but not without an incident occurring.

Ishhiki bumps into another student. Using her sly smile, she gets an apology out of the boy rather than being sorry herself.

"Ah, I know what you mean. It feels like so much goes on while you're gone and you have to play catch-up with others."

Yuigahama quickly sends a quick email:

 _Yukinon! I'm coming right now! ^_^ I missed you! 3_

Snapping her phone shut, Isshiki decides to speak up.

"Oh Yuigahama-senpai, I almost forgot to ask: Why were you gone anyways?"

Isshiki cutely tilts her head to the side with a curious look sent to the other's way. Yuigahama is reminded why Hikki is so easily tricked and puts a mental note in her head to work on her head tilts.

"Ah, well a relative of mine passed away. I had to go out of town to attend the funeral that was planned the other day."

Yuigahama didn't exactly feel any particular sadness but there was still some hesitance to talk about the subject. A slightly forced smile was placed on her face.

"A-ah. I'm sorry for being rude, Yuigahama-senpai…"

Isshiki began looking down herself and Yuigahama immediately caught on to that. She waved her hands in front of her while shaking her head.

"N-no! I didn't even know him! No, I mean! Uhhhh….."

Yuigahama began again with a big, inhaled breath. Clutching her chest with a closed palm, she began again.

"I honestly didn't know the person. It feels wrong but I didn't know how to take it. The person was a complete stranger and yet, they are family. I think that's why I actually cried during the funeral: I didn't take time to know the person and now they're gone. That's all it was."

Yuigahama takes a pause. Isshiki mutters a few words while a few words sink in. With sincerity, Isshiki attempts a sentence:

"Yuigahama-senpai…."

Yuigahama stops and began to look out of the window. The sun was lowering towards the rest of the Earth once again and it will come back tomorrow. A renewed feeling was surged through Yuigahama. A reminder that while a life has ended, her life continued and that there are requests that needed to be fulfilled. Her irreplaceable club mates will be there in that room. After what they went through together for the past school year, it was hard to imagine a day without them in the near future.

"That's why I'm glad that I came here. I came to know two important people in this club. I'm glad I returned to where I feel I matter to others."

Isshiki broke into a smile at this. Preciousness stems from quality, not quantity. While Yuigahama had other friends, she had two special friends that couldn't be taken away from her because they have the desire to want to understand each other. Isshiki gripped the box and a nice, warm expression displayed on her face.

Isshiki teased, "Yes! Yukinoshita-senpai and I are great!"

Yuigahama laughed and caught the joke immediately.

"Yeah like, Hikki is totally gross and I don't' look forward to him at all!"

"Yep! We should replace him with me!"

A laugh and a giggle broke out.

The two girls begin walking alongside with each other again, joking and laughing. Sharing a moment, they grew closer and had another layer peeled away from each other. Intimate information was exchanged and strong/vulnerable sides were shown. Was this as genuine as possible? Not knowing the answer, but satisfied with learning more in the future, Yuigahama gripped her phone. Once again, she was looking forward to club activities.

.

.

.

.

.

It is said that procrastination is bad and doing things at the last moment can be developed into a nasty habit. You should always be prepared and do things ahead of time so that your stress levels can remain on a reasonable level or you will crack like a china dish. But there is an interesting phenomenon that occurs when people are thrown into a stressful situation at the last moment and having to deal with the problem such as the one I am in now.

Yukinoshita and I remain frozen for a few seconds. The voices and steps outside were a clear indication that the two energetic girls were coming. Her eyes quickly traveled past my face and towards the door and then to the light switch. She went to turn the lights back on and I hurried over and placed the laptop back on to the end of the table of the Service Club. Noticing the wrinkles and messiness of my clothing, I hurried and tried to fix it. The shirt and pants were scuffled like I had an impossible boxing match against Ippo. There goes my shot for championships….

Noise outside of the door grew closer.

My white dress shirt's collar was lifted up and drenched with sweat. Adjusting my shirt, I noticed that my jacket laid on the floor where I tossed it aside. Like a sloth, it laid forgotten and I quickly picked it up.

As I turn the jacket over to make sure it was not dirty, Yukinoshita brought the chairs back to the original spots near the table. I scrambled towards my chair and picked up my light novel that fell on the floor and hurried back to my seat.

A small conversation can be heard outside of the door.

Seated, I can't help but feel my heart running a million miles an hour like a certain hedgehog. Gotta go fast!

The steps and voices outside reached closer and I tried to catch my breath.

Finally seated, I flipped open the novel to a random page to hopefully look distracted and occupied. Yukinoshita did the same with her novel and she was fixing her hair at the same time. We both couldn't look at each other because of an awkwardness felt in the air but her face remained emotionless. A few glances were exchanged as our eyes came back from the cookies on the table to the pages we were reading.

Once again, I never learned my lesson. The embarrassing passage seemed to mock me by reminding me of the situation that we had earlier:

 _-and kept arguing. It was a minor argument that blew into a full-fledged yelling fest. We were in her room, away from others where we both knew what we wanted. She kept poking me in the chest with her rude finger and I couldn't help but stand closer to her with the intention to envelope her with my larger frame. She wasn't intimidated but instead, stepped closer. We both argued and yelled until our throats felt like they were ripped from our bodies and we couldn't speak properly. Our faces hung close to each other with her scent drawing me in._

 _In the absence of our voices, our eyes hungrily stared at each other until our lips collided like swords on shields. I placed my hands on her wrists and held them up against the wall, with her back pressed against the door. No resistance was met but instead, animalistic moans were leaking from her mouth. She whispers over and over again, "I hate you," as my kisses travel up and down her neck and shoulder. As I bite down her shoulder to leave my mark, she shuddered a final request. A request that stemmed from the pits of her stomach. A request that ached her and kept her up these past few nights. A request that required total and unfiltered truth. Her voice was soft but clear:_

" _Please tell me you lov-"_

"-YAHALLO YUKINON!"

I put the novel on manual shut down AKA, slammed it closed. I wasn't scared of being caught at all; it was just that my eyes were suddenly super tired and I didn't want to fall asleep and have my face be imprinted into the novel.

I really needto get rid of this book before I end up slamming it on someone's face by accident like shoving a pie in the face as a cheap gag.

The loud sound earlier was Yuigahama's entry with Isshiki right behind her. They came in like a wrecking ball and Yukinoshita calmly answered with a, "Good afternoon," to both. I nodded to both with my eyes shifting my focus back on to the cover of my novel. So far, so smooth...

"I was surprised you were coming so soon, Yuigahama-san. There was no need to loudly barge in like a wild boar."

"Ehhhh? You didn't see my text I sent you? And what do you mean I'm a pig?!"

A head tilt was sent from Yuigahama to Yukinoshita with the most innocent expression. Yukinoshita changed her tune and felt a slight bit of guilt.

Generally, not reading someone's texts can be hurtful. Especially if you see that person soon afterwards and it contained important information. If we had hawk deliveries, then we could avoid this. They wait until you respond back like a really slow email message and fly off into the sunset.

Reaching for her phone, she said, "I seem to not have read the message yet. I apologize."

Isshiki wobbles her way over the desk and I stood up to take the box from her. You can't unteach this old dog new tricks.

"Eh? Senpai didn't notice that Yukinoshita-senpai's phone vibrated?"

What is this, a murder mystery? Why do I feel the need to defend myself?

"Uh...well I forgot to do that until now."

Which is true, because this book is so engrossing and well-wr-no wait! Focus! This novel belongs in the dumpster! Don't just return it to the store, return it to its grave!

Putting the box down on to the table, I notice that the contents were rather loose inside and light. Isshiki sat in her seat and tilted her head towards me.

"Senpai is so forgetful sometimes...I bet he forgot his own birthday on his birthday."

A sly smile was sent at me and I quickly retorted, "A loner has simple methods to remember everything. We use word associations and our photographic memory for useless stuff makes things easier too."

Remembering other's names was easier than I thought when I used anime and manga references. For example, a guy in my class in middle school liked to drink Coke so I related his name to Coca-Cola and-wait a minute. No, he liked Goku right? That's why I called him Gon and-forget it. I need to renew my Shonen Hero database.

"Waah Hikki's acting gross again…"

"HIkigaya-kun, I recommend you to stop while you're ahead."

Stern looks were sent towards my direction. It was painful to feel two pair of eyes just completely freezing you to death with cold looks. They always team up too! It's like Yuigahama is carrying extra quarters to join the second player control in the arcades.

Yuigahama let out a sound that indicated she remembered something.

"Ah, Iroha-chan! What's the big box for?"

You walked with her this whole time and you didn't ask?

"Fufufufu!~ I'm glad you asked Yuigahama-senpai!"

Like a magician, she dug into the box and revealed a colorful piece of paper. With pride, she held it high and spoke:

"Masquerade Ball!"

She said it sweetly, cutely, adorably, excitedly, sly-like, surely, etc.

But no points are awarded because of rough landing, sorry mam!

"Eeeeh! A ball? Is it for the school?"

"What the heck? Masquerade? Are we robbing a bank afterwards? Are they that afraid to show their true self?"

Both Yuigahama and I spoke with curiosity and interest. Yukinoshita, however didn't act surprised.

"I was informed of this."

Iroha-chan responded with, "Yep!" A thumbs up and a cute, silly face shot towards Yukinoshita.

"Yukinon, what do you mean?"

Yuigahama moved closer to Yukinoshita. Yuriyui looked at her with a questioning look. I shifted my body in a way to maximize my listening skill.

"The Yukinoshita family is hosting a masquerade ball on Valentine's Eve to build a fundraiser for a charity. I was informed through a formal invitation sent to me by my mother in hopes of helping to prepare for it. There will be a banquet and formal dancing. Supposedly, my father will be there along with my other family members."

A slight grimace was sent alongside with the final part. I can already guess who she doesn't want to see again.

"Right-o! I was informed by Hiratsuka-sensei of this event! Senpai, now you have to help me! Hee-hee!"

That...was not cute at all. There was no logical order in that thought. I HAVE to help you? A man chooses, a slave obeys.

"Ah so it's like a party for Valentine's Day? So cool! Let's do it, Yukinon!"

"If it's a request that is sent by Hiratsuka-sensei, we cannot just turn it down. We accept this request. Please give us more details, Isshiki-san."

Smiles were exchanged between both of the girls. It was glowing on that side of the room. I guess you could say….it BRIGHTENED my day. Okay, that wasn't funny…

Isshiki put the flyer back and said, "There is an official meeting tomorrow after school with the rest of the student council members. For now, keep a flyer and try to tell everyone about it."

After more necessary information was exchanged what was needed and who is showing up, I blanked out a bit and saw this scene from an eagle eye's view. Last year's Valentine's Day was spent alone and watching anime on the desktop until the day passes by. Now it's going to be spent slaving over work and working for a sly girl that uses her looks to trick my siscon senses. What the-where'd all the good feeling go? I want out!

Isshiki announces, "I'm taking these back to the student council room." She gives a heave-ho kind of motion with her arms and lifted the box up. It wasn't even that heavy, puny human.

"Oi, shouldn't you have just left it there in the first place and grabbed three flyers?"

"The Service Club room was closer. Anyways, senpai, your new mission is to carry-"

As Isshiki walked, she took three steps while being distracted, talking to me. In an effort of trying to recalibrate her center of gravity, she tripped forward.

My siscon senses were tingling and I came up behind her, grabbing the box on the bottom. Enwrapping her, my arms enveloped her by the sides and her little body was enveloped by my own. My head was above hers and she stood still. I heard gasps while she was falling and pure silence when she was caught by me.

The tight enclosure had her facing forward but I can tell her face was red as a cherry and burning up like the flames of a candle. Turning around, her body slid against mine and her adorable eyes stared at me.

"A-ah...uh..th-thank you, senpai."

 ***CRACK***

It sounds like something broke behind me. Whatever, I should find a way to put the box down without too much discomfort for the both of us. This situation already crossed too many cliche harem stereotypes and I'm looking for originality.

Attempting to lift the box over her, Isshiki san suddenly reached towards my neck and picked a long strand of black hair.

"Senpai, what's this?"

 ***SMASH***

Another sound broke behind me. Are they doing this on purpose?

"Ah...it's...I'm not too sure."

Isshiki gave me a doubtful look as if to say,"Really? Can't you lie better, dear cheating husband of mine?"

I raised the box over her head to avoid the enticement of her fragrance and turned around. Hearing the sounds behind me, I should've known what it was. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were both seated with crushed cookies right before them. At first, they had weird, distant looks, staring at the box I was holding. But when I made eye-contact, they attempted to pretend nothing was wrong. Yuigahama smiled while wiping away the cookie crumbs while Yukinoshita cleaned up the silver ware and dish.

"Y-Yuigahama-san, were the cookies good? I made them for your return."

Yuigahama fluttered into an array of good mood.

"A-ah Yukinon! Your cooking is sooo good! The cookies are so delicious. You should make more all the time."

Then they looked at me. They looked at each other. They broke into smiles.

"They're so...soft."

"Yes. They're also...brittle."

Smiles remained on their faces but the look on their eyes are….well how do I say this? Full of malice? Kind of like when a spider catches a moth. They were eyes that wanted blood like a hunter.

"In a way, they're like a girl's heart and should not be….toyed with."

"Like glass, the heart should be treated with care or it will….break."

Their grips on the cups tightened. My flight-or-fight response was still loading.

Wha-what the hell is this? What the hell? Don't look at me! What did I do? What's with this hostile situation? Call the Japanese Army! Godzilla and Mothra are about to attack!

"Ah senpai! You have some crumbs on your mouth. I'll get it."

Ignoring the atmosphere, Isshiki grabs a napkin and wipes my lips. Gently, then hurriedly. I was stunned by the situation behind and in front of me.

 ***BANG***

 ***CRASH***

"Heehee, you're such a clumsy eater, senpai! I wonder who has to take care of you when you get older!"

Implying I'll be a baby even throughout my adulthood is not cute, Isshiki. Stop smiling dammit.

After she stopped looking at me and looked at the other club members, she said, "Okay, we're going to go ahead so see you-"

She stopped.

They were nowhere to be found. The table was cleared. We both looked at the door and the girls were ready and packed. Like a ghost, they went past us and were ready to move on.

"I believe it would be best if we went together, Isshiki-san. To keep an eye on that dangerous maniac of course."

"Y-yeah! You might run into some trouble along the way, haha."

This isn't Pokemon, Yuigahama. I still have my repel though.

"L-let's just go with them, Isshiki."

"R-right…"

As Yukinoshita locked the door, the atmosphere slowly returned to normal. They talked normally again and I trailed behind. Watching with a lazy eye, I saw three girls that wouldn't normally hang out, talk to each other comfortably. It was weird how things were different just a year ago. I looked down at the flyer that Isshiki gave me. As the group in front of me discussed things like dresses or something, I stared at the mask illustrations from the flyer.

There was information regarding time and place on the flyer, of course. I wasn't interested in that though. There were illustrations of the masks that you can wear for the ball. The masks took up most of the space on the flyer.

One mask was laughing.

Another was crying.

The third mask laid far away from the rest. A mask that acted different from the others and had the ability to blend in amazingly well. No identity or special flair was given to it. It didn't need it. After all, it can get those in a matter of seconds. The reason is simple.

It had no face.

.

.

.

.

.

Walking home, I had to stop by the grocery store to get some chicken. Along the way, there were bookstores and the cold weather tempted me to go inside and relax in them. Komachi wouldn't find out and I can say that I had to take shelter from the cold winds. Your older brother is human too, you know.

Putting my bike in a bike stand, I carried the chicken in one hand and walked inside the bookstore. This chain bookstore featured books, magazines, croissants, overly-priced coffees, and many more. A franchise coming to a town near you.

Getting my coffee, I spied something I didn't see everyday. Well, at least not see everyday if you're a high schooler. A red bookbag. That usually belonged to an elementary schooler.

Sure enough, I saw her again. RumiRumi.

She was wearing a her pink cap again with her long sleeve sweater covering her up. Black boots swung lazily as she sat in her chair with books piled on the desk. She seemed to be having trouble with a math problem as far as I can tell.

"Hmmm…."

Here comes Superman.

"It's 9 and 0."

Startled, she looked up and had a surprised look on her face. Recognizing me, she looked back down to her worksheet.

"Ah! Hachiman. I thought you were a gross guy."

"Please don't automatically assume that. It can break a guy's heart when he hears that from a girl."

Like seriously, you reject him and then tell him that he's creepy? Might as well finish it with a 36 combo and a cheap juggle! Show some mercy, plz.

"What are you doing here, Hachiman?"

I took the second seat of the table in front of her.

"Just passing the time. It's cold outside and I really needed some MAX coffee. Rumi, you should be at home by now. Oh and eat your vegetables."

"Stop lecturing, Hachiman. It's so annoying."

"Oi, I'm older than you. You can't do everything by yourself and you act like you know it all."

"So gross. You act like a dad."

The warm and cozy air of the coffee shop in the bookstore allowed little teasing like this feel more joyful. We continued for a bit. Her little hat seemed be puffing smoke as she continued to accuse me of being gross.

Seeing her cute, angry face made me want to tease her more, but admittedly, I'm curious about something else.

Cutting to the chase, I ask,"Rumi...how's school been?"

She paused in her writing but remained still as if she is just thinking about something. Her face betrayed no emotion and she continued her silence.

We both sat there. I coughed and wanted to ask again but decided that pushing it would be forceful. Not knowing what to do, I glance at the clock. I decided that it was best to save this for another day. But then I remembered: am I going to see her again? Are we going to cross paths like this again? Checking up on each other is supposedly easier in the modern times through technology like texting and emailing. Yet, we don't have contact information and we know little about each other.

A disappointed sensation was sent to my throat and down to my stomach. This coffee is sweet but I feel that this was a bitter opportunity that has gone to waste. Should I have asked it more nicely?

Getting up, I wanted to get a second cup and head out. I should probably say something, "Cya!", or "Catch you later!", or "Bye-bye baby!"

I took one step and I heard, "Good."

I turned around and she looked back down. Again with the delayed response. She needs to fix her reception signal.

"Ah….good."

I stood awkwardly and decided to sit back down to try and pick up the conversation. She had loner tendencies that I can abstract. She was independent unlike the other kids in her grade and she remained quiet and unresponsive. Still, I can try.

"So when you say good-"

"Everything's good, Hachiman. I'm studying well, Hachiman. No one is bothering me. Please stop acting gross."

Tch...attitude during elementary school? It should've developed later. Stop evolving! Press B!

"You know what I mean, Rumi. Oi, stop calling me gross."

A sigh escapes her mouth as she placed her books back into her bag. The little red bookbag was slung over her shoulder as she got out of the chair and out into the open ground of the coffee shop.

"I met a friend who liked my acting during the Christmas play. She comes over sometimes and we talk about movies and actresses. Satisfied, Hachiman?"

She had a bored expression, but that shifted into an excited look. As much as she tried to hide it, I knew she was happy. A loner being forced to be a loner would always be cynical but Rumi is still a little girl. Her happiness is glowing off of her. Radiating smiles are a surefire sign of this.

"...and my mom is happy about this…"

A shade of red is on her cheeks. I stayed seated and felt an immense relief wash over my body. I didn't know what it was. Pride? No, it was that weird feeling that you get when someone who suffered finally find some rewards that he or she deserves. Rumi held the straps of her bag and then reached into her skirt pocket.

"H-Hachiman. Close your eyes….please."

A teary eyed glance was sent to me and her posture indicated she wanted to do something to me. She became slightly angry.

"D-do it, idiot…"

The music of the coffee shop played. On and on. Jazz and then soft piano. The snow outside piled on and on while I reluctantly closed the lids of my eyes. My breathing got slightly heavy as I felt nervousness and a little bit of apprehension.

I heard plastic being ripped off. Small steps were taken towards me. My seat was facing the table but there was room between the table and my chair. I felt someone move in the space between that gap and a hand placed on my chest. Legs and knees were pressed onto my thighs as if she is climbing on to my lap. I knew who it was and I didn't know what to do.

A lollipop was pushed between my lips and pressed into my tongue. I automatically tasted the caramel and a mix of chocolate. My eyes broke out of their closed state in shock. What's the meaning of this?

Remaining on my lap, Rumi said with an embarrassed look and a slight smile grew on her lips as she spoke:

"Th-thank you. For the time at camp….and at the Christmas play. My mom is happy. I'm….you...Happy Valentine's Day….bye!"

She said those words in a hurried sentence with a slightly humiliated face and she got off of me with the speed of an agitated cat. Picking up her bag, she threw out the candy wrapper on her way out. At least she doesn't litter…

Staying on the chair with shock and no idea what to do, I finished the lollipop. I ate it with these ideas on my mind, running over and over again.

Rumi's situation was similar to Yukinoshita during her elementary school years. Both faced ostracization and judgemental kids just for being themselves. Maybe not even being themselves, more like just existing. But Rumi and Yukinoshita overcame it in different ways. Yukinoshita crushed her enemies mercilessly and became an unreachable Ice Princess. Rumi had someone approach her and is now visiting her home. Yukinoshita already has someone melting off a layer of her snowy exterior: Yuigahama. But her situation remained unclear and there doesn't seem to be any leads on what to do. Who can I turn to now?

And more importantly, that was embarrassing as mess! Misunderstandings were almost everywhere! I hope no one saw that.

I dropped off the trash in the trash bin like Rumi and exited the coffee shop's warmth and began to head for the cold outdoors. Spring is coming soon after all of this, just like last year. This year, however, this spring will be filled with memories of what occurred during the year.

Before I managed to exit the bookstore, I received a text:

 _Right behind you, Hikigaya-kun!_

Amidst the crowd, among the people, throughout the large layers of shelves and books, I saw her vividly. Her hair remained perfect and her smile was flawless. Her clothing was stylish and I can tell before she even came here that she smelled good.

Her voice rang in my ears:

"Hikigaya-kun! What a coincidence! Did you just get here?"

Yukinoshita Haruno was by far, no ordinary girl.

"Ah, want to grab a quick cup of coffee? My treat! Look at me, taking care of you!"

She was beautiful, smart, talented, and everything else that is good.

"You have time right? It's not like it will take all night! Hahahaha!"

She was so great that you would have to be foolish not to be intimidated by her presence.

"Neh Hikigaya-kun, say something? It's rude to not respond you know."

Her mask showed itself. What form did it take?

It doesn't matter. It will smile for now.

 **Second Author's Note:**

 **This was probably my longest chapter I've typed and it seems like it's only going to increase. So that's the good news but the bad news is obvious: longer chapters take more time to write. Regardless, see you all very soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Haruno's and Komachi's Questioning

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I had an art project to do.**

 **Shout out to StealthHikki and hikigayaholden from the Oreigaru reddit for mentioning me on a thread.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

The coffee shop was within the large bookstore and it was near the entrance and exit of the entire place. The close proximity allowed some readers an ease of access to chocolate cheesecakes and hot tea while reading their books in a relaxing atmosphere. For others, it was a date spot to ruin the silence for the readers. Whether it's a group studying for a test or a couple flirting openly, the loners would blend into the darkness and migrate to another plain.

That's what I should be doing, yet I was held hostage by Haruno Yukinoshita with no option to say, "I have to go," or, "I rather not."

She spotted me from afar as I was trying to leave and emerged from the crowd of people. My phone hung by my side as the wave of people divided away from each other for her to walk through and stares were sent her way. Men held their eyes in place, watching her walk but quickly looked away to avoid eye contact. Women eyed her up from head to toe. Side glances were sent but not reciprocated since her eyes and voice were aimed at me. She shut her phone and waved at me. Her slender arms quickly snaked around my own as she excitedly spoke to me.

"Hikigaya-kun, I almost didn't see you! You really don't stand out!"

She wore her red coat and had a black, tight sweater underneath it. Skinny jeans hung close to her hips to emphasize how perfect she is as a young female. Everything about her just screamed beautiful. Her boots looked fashionable as she nudged towards me. Her blue eyes searched my face as she spoke her next words. Small, but full lips curved into a bigger grin as she closed in. A taunting and sultry tone in her voice was used to talk to me.

"Walk with me. I want to try the new cheesecake they have in there."

She pointed at the coffee store and I can tell already that I should try to reason my way out of this. Her purse held by her side with another shopping bag in her hand. Seeing this, she must have just got done shopping for clothes or something.

Reluctant to answer, I attempted the logical approach. After all, I think I leveled up enough to solo this boss with no potions. Speed run, go!

"Why do I have to? I have to go home soon since it's getting late. As a good student, I should return to my house with the winnings of today."

Showing the chicken I bought from a restaurant, she looked at it and looked at me.

Here comes an AOE attack…

"Eh? It'll just be a few minutes. I haven't seen you for a few weeks. Don't you like sweet food?"

I didn't manage to dodge it. I need a health potion. Donald, heal me! Goofy, cover me!

"W-well, I'm not too sure if I have time. There's a new request going on and I need to properly apply maintenance to my body though sleep."

Attempting to aim at the boss with my strongest attack…

"Hmmm. Working hard properly? That's a shame. I thought you wanted to spend time with a beautiful girl in a romantic setting."

It's not romantic if you say it like that…

After spending a few silent moments pondering and looking into the coffee shop, she released me

She put her fingers near the cheek of her face in a pondering posture and said:

"I bet I know what the request is. It's that ball next week, right?"

Her smug smile knew she nailed the target. My strongest attack is still charging but I can feel the inevitable failure coming.

"The ball isn't what it seems. There's a bigger purpose to it than you think. Funny how it's a masquerade ball. How fitting."

I overcharged and my attack failed.

"...Purpose..? What do you mean?"

"Oh~! I have you attention! Come sit with me, Hikigaya-kun!"

"Oi, I never said that I would-"

Two fingers were placed on my lips to shut me up. Gingerly pressing with the same force as a gentle wind, but with the authority of a teacher, she completely silenced me.

"Be a good brother-in-law and listen to your Onee-chan. Never turn down a woman's offer to eat food together."

She winked at me and I was held in place by the implicit threat. My body was held like strings and I had to give in even though I didn't really want to talk. She was the last person I wanted to share a discussion with. Calling me brother-in-law without permission or reason was just rubbing salt in the wound.

I grimaced and said, "...Fine."

"Yay! Let's choose something together!"

After she won me over, we walked over to the counter where the cakes were on display to tempt and torture poor students who couldn't afford them. Luckily, I had money left over from my parents since they asked me to do some grocery shopping. Haruno inspected each with a quick scan.

"Hmmmm….which one should I try today?"

Eyeing each with a cute smile, you can't help but think she's just another young girl living her youth to the fullest. Her purse and the bag she held just scream, "Like, I got things going on, but I still play around!"

Her smile held on as she mumbled out loud, "I've tried this one before. I want something new. Oh! This one please."

The cake she was pointing at was a coffee flavored cheesecake that was covered with caramel cream. The worker heard what she said and grabbed the cake by the plate and prepared to ring it up on the cash register.

"Ah! And one MAX Coffee please."

She smiled sweetly as the worker went to the back to get one. I attempted to stop him.

"Ah, you don't have to. I already had one."

"I can't be the only one eating. Think of this as a gift."

Can't gifts be denied? Ah, who am I kidding, it's MAX Coffee! Denying that is like denying a toy from Santa Claus: too ridiculous to even consider.

Surprised by her thoughtfulness, I expressed my thanks.

"Ah, thank you. I'll pay you back in the future."

"No worries, no worries!"

She laughed and as the worker came back with the can, I think I heard her say, "Just a favor," under her breath. In that moment, I was reminded of the time when Yukinoshita also had a debt to Haruno-san when she helped out during the Culture Festival.

Blinking back to the present, I saw her reaching into her purse for money.

After she paid, she led us back to a spot near the back of the store. Secluded, I can tell this is more than a coffee and cake conversation. Taking my seat, I sat across from her chair.

She slipped off her red coat and placed it on her chair. Her chest was ornate-I mean her sweater was ornate with white stripes going up and down to emphasize her curves and hills.

She began eating her cake with her fork in hand and happily hummed from the first bite. Her tongue slipped from the crevice of her lips and glided over the cream of the fork.

I resisted the urge to look at her and went forward with snapping my can open instead.

I can probably wait this out and make the conversation short. The information she may have regarding the ball can't be too much. She spoke in vague tones and she would probably leave me more confused than before I talked to her. She's like a study guide that made you more unprepared for a test.

Taking a sip, I enjoyed the refreshing taste of MAX Coffee. I think I'm in love with this drink. I felt my heart beat faster. No wait, that's just caffeine. Not love. Come on, Hachiman, get it together!

Taking one more bite and wiping her face with a napkin, Haruno-san looked at me with her sapphire eyes.

"Neh, Hikigaya-kun. Have you ever danced with a girl?"

"A few times. Never again after elementary school."

A horrible memory resurfaced where I was forced to dance with the air due to the disgust from my classmates. It was like practicing martial arts but with your insides being peeled apart due to your intense sadness. I take another swig of coffee to make it all go away.

"Hmmm. Has a girl ever confessed to you?"

"Ha. No."

Who was she asking? A normal teenage boy? What are the chances a girl has the courage to confess to a boy in this time and age. Average boys are still expected to confess instead of the girl. Do I look like a pretty boy that has to beat women off of himself to go to the bathroom alone?

Another sip of coffee was what I needed.

These weird questions didn't stop though.

"Haha as expected! But your heroic actions lately should be attracting women nowadays."

"Please stop. Heroes don't always get the girl."

"Should I call you the villain then?"

A self-depreciating smile resurfaced on to my face.

"Villain is too harsh. Call me a non-hero. The princesses are looking for a special hero that doesn't have an addiction to coffee and I don't plan on stopping."

She chuckled at this. I glanced away and thought the joke was funny too. Funny because of how insane the situation is. I know there's a reason to all of these inquiring questions and I'm trying to plan a way to escape before it begins.

"So modest. No wonder you have a few crawling towards you."

I revert my eyes back to her's. She held the same smile but her eyes were watching my reaction.

"Stop joking around."

She ignored me and continued.

"They come back to you. You're always so willing to help them, even at the expense of your skin. It's bound to be considered heroic, correct?"

Her fork played with the cake.

"Never asking for a reward. Maybe because what you've been asking for could never be...given?"

She elegantly stabbed the cake with her fork. Cutting a piece, she placed the slice in her mouth.

I had to say something.

"...Rewards are not always tangible."

"Of course. I know what you're seeking after all."

I drank another sip and we held eye contact as I spoke carefully.

"You seem to...disapprove…"

"Not at all! Hehe!"

She spoke in an excited voice and place her hand on her chest to show she was being sincere. But then her eyes grew sharp and her voice grew cold.

"Yukino-chan doesn't understand it, does she? She doesn't understand her own self."

She paused for a moment.

She mumbled to herself, "And this ball will really seal the deal…"

Half of the cake she ate was left. She placed the fork aside and wiped her mouth.

"She is so different yet the same since the beginning. One thing hasn't changed and it's not going away until something happens. The purpose of the Service Club is to make other's self sufficient, correct?"

"Ah...yes."

Haruno san's face dropped the smile. The hair on my neck raised from the change of emotions.

"How ironic."

A cold stab in the air was felt. Ripples in my coffee spread and hit the can. My eyes jerked wide for a split second at her bluntness.

"What you're seeking…"

I take a sip to try to cover her words but they rushed in like arrows and prevent me from turning away.

"...and what Yukino chan's request…

I try to take another sip but there was no more.

"...are linked. I'm sure you're aware of what's going on between you and the other two girls. It's nothing the monster of self-consciousness would be able to avoid."

I tried to avert my eyes to the window to look at other objects. But the outside only had the empty streets and snow that covered, layered and hid the paved roads. Like Haruno-san, they aren't visible unless digging is involved.

"...Will she not be chosen again…?"

Her soft voice carried this question with no real direction.

A harsh grin was plastered on her face as she spoke the next few words:

"It's interesting. The princess would escape the castle to find refuge but gets imprisoned again. I wonder, who is her captor?"

As she stood up, she spoke her final words. I tried to strain my ears away from her. Her voice guided my ears to listen in closely. She leaned in close to the side of my head and her lips danced around my ear.

"Surrounded by superficial relationships and having a genuine one…"

I heard the smirk because she knew we were thinking the same thoughts:

"Is it possible?"

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno-san left half of her cake behind as she giggled and waved goodbye. Seeing the cake, I noted how she only ate half of it. Remembering her words, she possibly got bored of it and wanted to toss it aside for a more exciting flavor.

Haruno Yukinoshita was perfect. She had talents that range from music to martial arts. She was well-liked.

But also feared.

Perhaps her mask had no end when it comes time to unraveling. Maybe she wasn't meant to be understood. Her vagueness and the mystery she held was terrifying.

I can't tell if she was helping Yukinoshita or trying to drive her into the dirt. The way she speaks just dances and twirls around your grasp to allow you to analyze her.

But just for this one time, I felt like there was a hint delivered.

I just hope I didn't misunderstand. Words were known to allow misunderstandings to bleed through.

.

.

.

.

.

I entered my home later than anticipated. Creeping through the front door felt like I was Sly Cooper. Should I send a codec call? Moshi Moshi, Big Boss speaking.

I took off my shoes and tried to silently sink into the surroundings to avoid making too much noise. Fortunately, my parents don't come back until later today since they are needed for overtime. It ain't easy being a corporate slave. This means that Komachi prepared dinner and had leftovers for them both. But will I receive any nourishment even though I didn't call and tell her I'll be late?

An angry Komachi equals an injured Hachiman. Remember this equation; it will be on your test!

Sneaking through, I tried to get to the kitchen. But alas, traps were laid. And by traps, I mean Kamakura standing in the way. He was licking his fur and finally noticed me. With a slight tilt, the feline had a bored look that said, "Eh, who are you again?"

Please don't think I'm a robber. All I want is food and peace…

Walking on his legs, Kamakura finally left me and crawled on up the stairs. Coast is clear. Stay frosty, Hachiman.

With my left foot first, I walked towards the fridge and began my consumption. First, the rice has to be reheated. Oh! Meat buns! Excellent, refueling will be a success tonight. Ah, and of course black tea. And let's not forget the-

I felt someone poking my shoulder. I hesitate to turn my body around. My blood ran cold. What if it was just part of my imagination? Haha, good one brain. You almost got me-

"Oniichan. What'cha doing?'

Oh. Oh...OH. Is this what an imminent death feels like? It just takes one punch…

"K-Komachi. I'm home…"

Turning around, I held the food in my arms and she remained in place with her pouting face. It was ridiculously cute as always and her pajamas hung close to her skin. Her eyes dug into my skull as she began her one-two combo of verbal abuse. Bring it on, Vegeta!

"Neh, Oniichan. It's night time. Bedtime more like. I cooked for you, you know?"

"Ah, sorry Komachi. I was out late. Some people held me up."

Komachi blinked. Then twice. She gasped and said:

"Were you mugged?!"

What? She thought a gang took money from me? I hurriedly denied it.

"No, idiot! As in people wanted to talk to me."

She still had a confused face. Is...is she doubting that people wanted to talk to me? The nerve of this girl…

"Were you...part of an investigation?"

Wait a minute. She thought I was a witness to some homicide investigation? Is this really how low she thinks of me? Really? She isn't off but I still feel pissed off.

"No, idiot! I was kidnapped by Haruno."

"Ah, okay."

The immediate acceptance of my answer surprised me. In fact, she seemed a little happy. Her reaction to Haruno's name was surprising. Those two are both sly so I guess they appreciate that part of each other and somehow are fine with each other holding on to me until it's time to pass me back.

Komachi began helping with the rice reheating and helped place the leftovers in the microwave. The tea was being heated and she shooed me away to the table. After she asserted her dominance in the kitchen, she began humming and gave me chopsticks while the food was cooking. I turned to Komachi and asked:

"Ah, I've been meaning to ask: How do you know her?"

Komachi brought me a bowl of rice and went back to the microwave to bring the rest of the buffet.

"I saw her at the Culture Festival and uh...yep. She wanted my number."

A poor excuse of an answer deserves a poor response.

"Hey. Don't give your number out to every stranger that asks for it."

"Oniichan, don't be overprotective. It's gross."

She made a, "Yucky," expression on her face and went back to get the tea. Pouring a cup, she began talking again.

"You know she's beautiful. She wouldn't be bad either...but she's kind of scary."

Komachi made a complicated expression on her face. I totally get what she means. Seeing how my little sister was very socially adept, she should have been able to sense what lurks within Haruno. The level gap is too incredible to not notice.

"Ah! I almost forgot. Speaking of Yukinoshita Haruno, did you and Yukinoshita-san read my email?"

Chopsticks stopped in motion. Why did she have to bring that up? The entire fiasco replayed in my mind for a second. My hands shook and my face blushed at the recollection. My throat clenched with words stuck and prevented from rising up.

"Ah! Ah! You did read it! Did Yukinoshita-san read it with you? I got her reply!"

Wait, wait. Too many things at once. How am I supposed to react to her email?! I didn't even read the whole thing. And yes she read it but we didn't read it _together_. She read her copy and I read mine-wait. She replied? That's right, she said something! What did she say?

"Komachi. That email was causing trouble. Why did you send it?"

"Ah that's good! It's better to move forward than stay stagnant."

"Your Oniichan is getting dragged along regardless, huh?"

"Yep!"

What sin have I committed in my past life to deserve this treatment? Did I steal the Emperor's crown when I was younger?

I began eating and drinking my tea. Komachi went off as if she's a hostess at a game show and remained energetic.

"Look at it this way, Oniichan."

She placed her elbows on the table and held her head up while maintaining eye contact.

"You weren't going to do things on your own."

"What things?"

A sigh escaped her mouth. She looked off to the side with a pouting mouth. Did I say something wrong?

"What was I thinking? His density can rival the sun…"

"My density wouldn't be nearly that heavy."

Please don't act like I'm some RomCom protagonist. I don't think I can be nearly as popular as Rito or Raku anyways. What is it with their constant publications? You would think they would ahve got a hint by now.

"Oniichan, you surprisingly don't know what goes on around you."

Well, I can't deny that. I don't know everything that happens. Do I have the Emperor's Eye? No, but we have teamwork!

Komachi stretches and gets up.

"Well, I guess that's why I have to help. Good thing I cleaned the house before she comes tomorrow…"

What? Who's coming? Are we getting an exorcist?

"Is a friend coming over?"

Komachi mischievously smiles.

"Yep! She's coming after school! You should come home too to talk to her."

"No thanks. Your friends aren't my friends."

I should probably avoid coming home tomorrow. The awkward moments that stem from your sibling introducing you to their friends is too overwhelming. The tense but subtle judging takes place and you feel like you should have been cooler so that you little sister doesn't face ostracization from her peers. Time to disappear like a certain ninja.

"No, no Oniichan! I'm sure you'll like her once you get to know her. You might be difficult to deal with for her but I have no doubt you two would learn to deal with each other."

"No thanks, I'll be staying out late to help out with club. New request and all."

"Ah, it's that masquerade ball, right? I heard about it from a friend."

Her extensive network informed her. Then I guess I don't need to put in any effort to give some details.

"Yeah, the club is helping out with the request. Yukinoshita's family is involved and she ordered the club to take the request."

"Heehee~! You wouldn't hesitate to help anyways."

Hmm? What are you trying to say? Are you saying I like working? Sorry but that ain't it, sis.

"Whatever…"

I finished eating and began putting the food up.

Komachi also helped put the dishes away with me and then went to head to her room. She yawned a goodbye. Before she exited the kitchen, she said to me:

"Neh Oniichan, Yukinoshita-san is super nice."

"Huh? That came out of nowhere. Have you seen her? She's brutal to everyone. Are we talking about the same person."

Komachi smiled at my response. She went back to her room.

"Night."

"Night."

Pondering about what she said, I began washing the dishes. Kind? Well, she is different than how she was in the beginnning of the year. Yuigahama changed her from Ice Queen to Slush Queen. I grin at the silly name I gave her.

I wonder...how much did I play into all of this? The positive and negative consequences have to do with me. But I wonder did I affect...her? The bubbles popped away. The soap dish went down the drain and I was left with a satisfied feeling.

Showering and changing clothes, I jumped on to my bed and began to drift off to sleep. Today was a mess from different feelings and thoughts. I shut off the lights and began tucking myself in. Tomorrow held a multitude of responsibilities and I need to rest up for it tomorrow. Gotta avoid being sleepy or else I'll be reprimanded by the Slush Princess.

.

.

.

.

.

 _It was silent. No sounds were heard. I couldn't even hear my own breathing. It was like the room was a vacuum and I was in a different plane of reality. And then the door cracked open. The door's hinges were old and creaked. Standing in the shadow of the hallway, a voice reached out:_

" _Hikigaya-kun."_

 _That was the only thing said as the girl stood and walked slowly. As the light shined down on her, her body revealed herself. Her black hair hung closely to her bra and panties that were adorned with frills. The shapes and curves on her body wouldn't let me look away. Her hands traveled onto her respectable hips and her chest was moving with heavy motions as if she was breathing heavily. The sight made me gulp as the girl lit candles around the room._

 _Scented candles took over the room as the lights played with her shadow and it seemed like her shadow was dancing with the room's walls. Like at any moment, it would get up and leave._

 _She walked towards the bed and I held my breath. She straddled me and her hands traveled down my own cheset. Her blue eyes pierce my own as she flirtatiously smile at my reactions. When she touches, I squirm. When she stops at a place, I seize up and freeze at that spot. When her fingers glide across my skin, I get goosebumps and want to move. I shook as her face closed in around my neck. A kiss was placed under my earlobe and traveled down to my collar bone. As if she was marking her territory, she bit onto my neck and i gasped. Nibbling and biting, it felt electrifying and with no doubt, she was licking it up to mark the piece of skin as her's._

 _As I felt the surmounting power of the kisses, she stopped._

 _A whisper escaped her sinful lips:_

" _Is this it? Is this what it means to be gen-ine?"_

 _The last word was muffled as her hair covered her face._

 _Pulling her head back towards my face, her teeth bit my bottom lips. She kissed my lips. Her tongue circled mine. I finally caught my breath when she got up._

" _Thank you….."_

 _I couldn't say a thing to this sight that laid before me. A teary eyed girl that felt gratitude towards me. I closed my eyes and felt a pull out of this entire scene. I don't want to leave yet. Will I remember this when I wake up?_

 **Second Note:**

 **The next chapter will come later this week after I finish a test. Hope you all are looking forward to it.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Haruno and Hayama kept Intervening

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all of the Faves, Follows, and Reviews. It really means a lot.**

 **This chapter took a while to write because of the planning I had to put into it.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up with my body in a weird position on my bed. You would think I was chained up or something like a medieval torture victim if you spotted the arrangement of my limbs. I laid sprawled across my sheets with my hands above my head and my legs lazily bent. It was as if I was pressed down and I had a weight on top of me that prevented me from moving.

I hazily remembered my dream from last night and I stared at the ceiling with an indifferent face. These dreams are getting out of hand...

All I can recall was a figure holding me down and her face slowly kept getting closer and closer like a ship approaching the dock.

Talk about spooky, right? Not to mention her face was hidden behind long, black hair. I should invest in some exorcism books in the near future. Save me, Rin Okumura!

It's always a girl too. Am I so much of a loner that I am haunted by girls, even in my dreams? Why can't I have cool dreams like flying or having electrical powers to summon thunder like a certain Pokemon?

Hearing my alarm go off, I grunted and smashed the innocent device to silence. I'm sorry, but it's tough love, baby.

With all of the useless thought that I ponder as soon as I wake up out of the way, I drag one leg out of bed over another.

The request is going to be discussed and the details will be finalized after school in the student council room today; I should get ready for a busy day. Heading for the bathroom, I heave a sigh.

Looking in the mirror, I noticed how sloppy I am. It was like my mouth was saying, "It's TIME to d-d-d-drool!"

Wiping my face, I noticed that Komachi left a sticky note on the mirror for my viewing:

[ _Komachi here! This is directed towards my lovely Oniichan who snores and drools in his sleep! Ah, that earned a ton of points!_

Deduction! Reason: Failure to wake up your Oniichan to prevent this habit from being formed. Harsh, but that's how this business rolls.

 _This is just a reminder that I am bringing a friend over today and you need to stay and help make her feel welcome~! Be a good Oniichan or else you'll receive a punishment._

I chuckled slightly at this statement. Surely she means nothing serious, right? Ah wait. She drew a picture of a wrestling move.

Wait...she knows wrestling moves?!

No thanks, I didn't order the Flying Spinning Heel Kick. No, I do not want the Brainbuster either.

 _Make sure to be social and totally not yourself!_

Rude.

But she has a point...

 _Ah, we need groceries. I'm cooking for us tonight so I need you to hold the bags for us, please~!_

Every older brother knows the feeling of being abused by their little sister through her charm and cuteness. Yet we give in to it every time. I say rise, brothers! We can defeat them through teasing and our height advantage!

 _We can go together when I swing by your school later. Remember how I want to apply for the school? I want to talk to some students to gauge for the average test score and requirements to get in. Stuff Oniichan is useless with._

I...cannot deny that. I don't represent the student population and even if I knew what I did to get in, I can't say that she is the same. She's more popular, active and well liked. I suddenly feel proud that she's taking a step in the direction to be active.

 _Oh, and I want to visit the club too! I want to see everyone again!_

I take it back. This is the wrong direction and we ask all passengers to do a U-Turn.

I shudder at the thought that she will meet new people and their reactions when they realize that she is my own little sister. I grimace at the thought that she might run into the Service Club members again. And Isshiki.

My youth is stressful as expected.

.

.

.

.

.

After my final class ended, I began heading out of the classroom with the destination being the Student Council room.

Packing my bags, I overheard the conversation from Hayama's group that carried across the classroom. Tobe shouted like a shounen character and spoke at Hayama.

"Neh, HAY-A-MA! Bro, heading to soccer practice already?"

Hayama chuckled at this and continued to pick his books in bag. He stood with a business-like posture, giving off a very formal, but polite aura.

"Can't. I have to help out with the student council."

Oh? Was he dragged in by Isshiki? She probably used some bait like food or soccer practice breaks to lure him in.

"Eeeeh? Are you going to be busy all day...?"

Miura stared at her phone and had a playful pout on her face. But anyone can read the almost clear intentions of her words that scream: "Forget about the club and come play with me!"

Hayama, of course, declines with a gentleman's speech. 

"I wish I could hang out, but I'm busy today. We'll definitely hang out later though."

A bright smile that could flash like a camera for a photoshoot was sent Miura's way. Miura snapped her phone closed. Ebina smiled but remained quiet. She seemed to be relenting her control of the situation when she saw how Miura pushed on.

As the boys of the group talked about practice and walked out, Hayama started to head out too. Yuigahama was watching the situation with an unusual silence as she nervously watched Miura's face.

Miura pressed forward. Snapping her phone open and putting one elbow on her desk to hold up the side of her face, she said:

"There's a totally new ice cream shop in the mall….."

Speaking those words, Miura continued to press the buttons on the phone without looking up. Yuigahama, sensing where she wanted to take the conversation towards, helped out.

"Ah! They also serve hot chocolate there too! It's perfect; it's been cold lately!"

Ebina hopped in with her sly smile prepared.

"Yes! They also have that new hot doujinshi shop across from it! Hot, bloody, gorgeous, naked-"

"Hina, cover your nose."

A streak of crimson was prevented from jet streaming her nose by the Queen Miura's Handkerchief. Thank you for preventing the Rain of Blood.

Hayama remained standing with a slightly awkward pose that showed a mid turn in his torso that paid attention to the conversation but also his feet were pointed away. It was unlike him.

"...Want to, like, come..? A-after you help out Student Council or whatever.."

Ah. This was her own way of trying to get to know Hayama more. They alway hung out before as a group. But this was different: her question implied the two to go together alone. It's said that it's rude to turn down a woman's invitation to eat (by a certain older lady) but some people can get away with it. I remember back in January when we had Miura's request going on and her first true step in admitting that she sensed a distance between her and Hayama. She wanted to close it.

It's not easy to close it, however. Hayama is everyone's. He belongs to everyone and must continue to live up to their expectations. By choosing one, he disregards everyone else. To stay true to everyone, he has to use his false self to satisfy as many people as possible. There are people that hate his guts though.

Just as there are people that hate him...there are those that trying to get to know him more. Will Miura be his escape route from his problem or will he have to continue to live up to her expectations too?

Hayama shows a troubled smile and tightens his grip on his bag.

"It might be pretty late."

Miura is a Queen and stands for none of that nonsense. Crossing her arms across the chest, she responds confidently.

"I can wait."

Hayama began to head out. Without turning his head out, he responds:

"I'll send a text later and we'll see who else is free."

The female group had their eyes pinned on Hayama's back. It was this vague answer that felt unreliable and he suddenly seemed far away. As Miura looked down in disappointment, Hayama walked towards the exit.

Pausing at the door, he says a final joke to ease the tension:

"Try not to get a brain freeze like last time."

Laughing, he leaves Miura blushing.

Smooth as butter, he left the girl flustered. Someone throw some ice on her, she looks like she's on fire! No wait, just water! Ice would just hurt.

"H-he always does that! Making vague statements…"

Ebina kindly smiles. I can't but place my doubts on Ebina totally wanting to help Miura but the way she tries to cheer her up just seems to mock my observation skills.

"Don't worry. It's working. He'll warm up…"

A warm look is on her face as she spoke the words.

Yuigahama hops in with a raised fist, "Yep! You have to keep fighting Miura. You're getting there."

A sincere look was on Yuigahama's face as she said this. Closing her hands around Miura's fists, it seemed to work and make Miura haughty again.

Miura gins at this.

"Of course."

Packing my bags and realizing I took too much time observing all of this, I stood up. Yuigahama looked over my way but I just nodded to her.

I finally leave with the scene behind me. Seeing all of that reminded me how tiresome it must be to be Hayama. I bet he has to use an energy drink before he shows up for classes. He's always smiling and moving around like a host of a club.

Putting my hands in my pockets, I took a few steps but then heard Yuigahama from behind. Rushing out of the classroom, she quickly said her goodbyes to the other girls and was carrying her bag over her shoulder like she's in a marathon.

"Hey! You left without me again!"

Turning my head to her voice, she ran beside me with a slightly annoyed voice.

"You always do this even when I tell you I want to walk with you."

"Well, you looked busy. So…"

The girls were having a moment and I didn't want to ruin it. I mean, what else was I supposed to do at this light novel-ish scene? Press start and skip the dialogues?

"You should have still said something. They don't think it's that weird anymore that I go to club with you…"

So they did think it was weird. I mean, it's weird enough that I'm going to club instead of heading home as soon as possible. Man, it's even weirder that Yuigahama is walking next to me now. Totally bizarre, bro!

"I really couldn't have said anything at the moment. Miura was working really hard to talk to Hayama."

"Ah..yeah…"

Recalling the earlier exchange, Yuigahama looks forward with a wry smile. Sensing some discomfort, I decided to stay a little silent. Her face remained passive but then she spoke up.

"Hey….do you think it's possible for...Yumiko..to…?"

"...to get closer? I don't know."

Watching the interaction earlier would make anyone think that Hayama is slowly becoming more open. But the smile on his face and the solemn look he had just before he left the classroom says otherwise. The distance between is being blurred, however.

Yuigahama picked up on what I was trying to say.

"He seems really closed, you know? Like, guarded. Yumiko is trying but she can't seem to get a break. It's not supposed to be easy, I know. It still isn't for us."

As she said those words, I stayed silent while meditating on those words. We weren't any better off either as we continuously gauged the quality of the relationship within the group.

Still, we were different.

Both Hayama's group and the Service Club had an extended period of time where we went through an extreme state of pretending everything was okay. That there was no tension in the room when we met together and that we wanted to see each other. It was a facade placed by our misplaced expectations. Stagnation reigned supreme in that time.

I made the correct choice to end that. Will he make his own correct choice? Can I even bother judging that my correct choice would be also his correct choice?

These pointless thoughts reverberate around my head and I gave a sigh.

"He's under a lot of pressure. Miura will break him. After all, I don't know many guys that can withstand her pressure."

"You make it sound like she's a monster, Hikki. She's a sweet girl."

Yuigahama puts on a slightly scolding face for me.

Scratching my head, I respond with:

"Sweet to you. I can't count the amount of times she stared me down. Anyways, she really doesn't have much competition seeing how scary she is. She can keep all of those other girls at bay like a flaming torch to a tiger."

"Now you're saying she's a weapon! Oh, but she still worries about other girls confessing to him. I mean, he's good looking, athletic, smart, and he comes from a good family."

Yeah, yeah I heard of all of this before. Reminds me of a certain someone else.

"He's also very socially adept, Hikki."

"Picking a fight with me, huh."

Jeez, tell me how much more good things this walking demigod has. I sooooo want to hear it. Gosh, I feel like covering my ears and saying, "LALALALALALALALALA," like an immature child.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean! It's just Hayama is Hayama and you're….different."

"Wonderful."

With the Student Council in view, we saw other students walking in and opening the door to enter. As I adjusted my bag and reached in to grab my phone, I heard Yuigahama mutter a few words.

"I'm not saying you're bad, idiot….."

...huh? What?

"Oh! I see Yukinon! Let's sit by her!"

Running ahead, I was left staring at the back of her head with my jaw slightly lowered. Her hair looked soft and brushed with the bun bouncing up and down. Her skirt and leggings emphasized her thighs and when she turned around to wave me to hurry up, her neck gave my eyes a direction to follow; which traveled down to her chest.

Seeing all of this, I gulped and pressed forward.

.

.

.

.

.

The meeting was lead by Isshiki and the rest of the Student Council members. Sitting at the front of the classroom and nearest to the chalkboard, she began writing out the important parts on what the meeting will cover. Time, place, speeches, organized groupings of jobs, and items needed for the event was plastered across the board. I was honestly surprised for a moment on how well she came prepared when it came to leading what the discussion is for today.

But then Isshiki paused her writing process and looked at the doorway when Hayama arrived. Putting the chalk down, she immediately told the Vice President to finish writing the topics to walk over to Hayama like a fighter jet homing on an enemy base. Putting her best smile on, she greeted him like a waitress at a cat cafe. Or more like a fox cafe, depending on how sly she's feeling.

The Vice President took to his seat and sighed with the Secretary comforting him with a nurturing smile. Isshiki sat down in the middle with Hayama forced to be on her side since she needs his, "special advice." I pity the fool. I can see the chains around his neck like a dog with an overly enthusiastic master going for a walk.

With the chatter going around, Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and I sat together with me being closer to the corner of the table and Yuigahama closest to the Secretary. The other members were volunteers or at least that's what I gauged from their lack of official title.

Yuigahama looked around and had a surprised expression.

"I didn't expect to see this many people here."

I agree. Did Hiratsuka-Sensei round up these suckers?

"They seem to represent different clubs. But do we really need this many?"

"Well this ball was supposed to be huge right? More help the merrier. Less I have to do, anyways."

All volunteers are welcomed. Don't mind me, I'll be working really hard too! Let me just adjust my pillow and bed sheets.

"A being that is willing to take work from others to claim as your own. I'm impressed you can sink as low as you have. Congratulations."

"I didn't claim them as my own; I just wanted to work less. I'll get in the way if I help anyways."

"You're right; maybe you should stay home. I think it's best for humanity if you do your part for everyone and stay out of the way."

That was by far the kindest way I've been told to, "Get lost."

"Well aren't you being considerate. I was just hoping to find a reason to stay at home and to be taken care of."

Yuigahama jumped in with a raised eyebrow.

"He just doesn't change. He's like a child that has to be pampered..."

Yukinoshita chuckled at this.

"It should be considered one of the seven wonders if he could even take care of himself."

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita giggled at this. Buzz off. I'm not a baby! I'm a grown up loner! Level 153, no boost, pure day 1 access bro.

Looking off to the side and placing the hand on the side of my head to hold me steady, I retorted back:

"Ha. If I'm a baby, I guess I should start looking for a motherly woman that is willing to nurse me. Luckily, I'm great at selling myself so that shouldn't be too hard. Either of you wouldn't happen to know someone willing to have me, would you?"

Saying my response with a teasing tone, I gave a snarky grin to show it was a good-natured joke. They both smiled but then stopped cold. It was like time froze and they both had my words processing in their brain. Yuigahama immediately turned away with her face scarlet red, directed downwards.

"M-motherly…"

Clutching her chest, she contemplated deeply. Her knees touching and her face turned away, she mumbled softly.

"A-ah...m-maybe I know someone who is….motherly….she can sort of….cook."

Yukinoshita was in a similar distressful state. Her face was hidden behind the curtain of hair. The edges of her eyes shot towards the ground and it seemed like there was steam rising from the top of her head. Clutching the ribbon of her shirt and also gripping the left knee, she uttered faintly:

"M-motherly….that would imply...someone who is mature….correct or…?"

Seeing them both like this would make anyone fluster. I immediately avert my eyes and I didn't know what to do. This was totally misunderstood. It was a joke! I started to repeat that statement like a prankster that was caught. I want to just disappear into a pipe like a certain plumber. Princess Peach, save me!

Moving my eyes away from the girls, I held eye contact momentarily with Hayama. He was chatting with Isshiki but it seemed like he was just nodding and speaking a few words with her while she chatted away. His eyes dug into mine as if he saw the whole thing. My embarrassment from the girls went away as I was dazed by his slightly, but short-lived investigative display.

Interrupting all of the chatter was the entrance of Hiratsuka-Sensei and Haruno.

Wait-what? What is she doing here?

Surprised by her appearance, I heard Yukinoshita also mutter in surprise too, "Nee-san…"

No one expects the Haruno Inquisition!

With Hiratsuka-Sensei and Haruno seated, Isshiki began the meeting. The discussion covered a lot of topics within 30 minutes and I was surprised once again how direct and effective Isshiki was working.

The Masquerade Ball will be held next week on a Saturday, which is when Valentine's Day will occur. It begins at 6 and will end later that night. Located at a reserved mansion by the Yukinoshitas (as expected), there will be a banquet and Valentine's Day theme games. And of course, the dancing will be performed by the family members that will show up at the event.

Knocking these general details down, she asked for volunteers to show up since there is a need for posters to be spread and to notify which masks are allowed and what clothing is appropriate. Setting up a good portion of the volunteers as coordinators for in town and on campus advertisers, she also set up a few volunteers as on-the-day workers. The rest of the details such as the food and the others will be handled but important points will be brought up by Haruno and Hayama.

Getting out of her seat, Haruno was introduced but everyone knows who she is.

"Hello! I'm Haruno and I'm the older sister of Yukino-chan! I'm here on behalf of my father to thank everyone for volunteering and for lending us your hand. We want to let you know that it is much appreciated and that it is a special night."

Saying that last word, Haruno shot a look at Yukinoshita and she took it coldly. Without blinking she stared back.

"Hayato and I are acting in an opening dance for the ball that night, but the dance floor is open to everyone. Feel free to ask anyone to dance that night. It's a special night for looooove after all!"

Giving an overly enthusiastic posture, she pulled herself back and looked directly at me.

"Ah! And I know someone will come to love the games that will be at that night! The rewards are worth it…"

Once again, I shifted my eyes away. Her eyes winked at me, but not with open coldness, but with a taunting air. Yukinoshita grips her knees tighter while Yuigahama gives her a wry smile.

Hayama watched this exchange with a strained smile and brought her attention back to the forefront of the classroom.

"We almost forgot to mention that the entire Yukinoshita family will be there to host and that there is a special announcement at the later evening."

Haruno pulls back from her stare and glances back at Hayama and then at Yukinoshita.

Clapping her hands together gleefully, she beams at Yukinoshita.

"That's right! Yukino-chan, it's a surprise. Dress pretty. Oh! Let your Onee-san do your hair!"

"That will not be necessary, Nee-san. I'm old enough to do that."

Can't we get along?

The cold exchange was seen as a light hearted dispute two sisters on the outside. HIratsuka-Sensei smiled at this scene and got everyone's attention by clapping her hands once and speaking loudly.

"Alright. That should settle it. Let's end the meeting for now since everyone knows what they're doing. Isshiki, see me after you lock the door because I still need you to fill out other documents regarding this project."

Standing up and saying that, Isshiki sighed and looked disappointed. Putting one hand against her cheek and slightly pouting, she responded with:

"Yes, mama-I mean, 'mam…."

Don't let the demoness hear that slip up, Isshiki...

The meeting ended with the details and contacts exchanged to notify each other of any developments. Isshiki had us as the odd jobs that will regularly do any jobs that the other members will not be able to do as of now. Isshiki suggested we handle supply shopping or something like that until further notified tomorrow.

While people were packing up their laptops and notepads, Isshiki walked over to us and specifically asked for Yukinoshita.

"Uh...Yukinoshita-sempai?"

Standing up with her bag around her shoulder, Yukinoshita looked curiously over to Isshiki and nodded for Isshiki to continue.

"I need help again, so I'm coming by tomorrow with another request."

"Isshiki-san, we can only help so much."

"It-its nothing big! Well-well, it sort of is...Just hear me out sempai!"

She changed her direction to me! Watch out, she's aiming for you weak point!

Her eyes turned watery and glassy while she held her fists in a tight ball. Her hair was swept to the side as her mouth formed a small "o" to emphasize her pursed lips. Her sudden enclosure to my body made her perfume smelled good and suddenly her cleavage was showing up like an image on a wide-screen television.

"W-well, we can hear you out, I guess..."

You gave in! Booo! We want real entertainment!

"Pushover…"

"Gullible…"

Terrible words were sighed and pushed out of their lips. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita gave me a look of disappointment and apathetic displeasure. I'm sorry, if i didn't have a younger sister, this wouldn't happen; I swear!

Isshiki's face glowed at this and stepped back.

"Yay! I'll come right after school, sempai."

Scurrying away like the sly woman she is, she left me with dealing the angry duo. Dual pistols wouldn't save me right now.

Yuigahama sighs and checks her phone.

"Oh! It's almost time for me to meet up with Yumiko!"

"Go ahead. Club is dismissed nowadays."

Yukionshita cuts in, "Excuse me, are you the club president? Did you decide that?"

Tch! Fine, say the fancy words that you like so much.

Yukionoshita turns her head back to Yuigahama.

"Club will be pushed to the side momentarily since this request seems to require a lot of work. Let's call it a day and see each other tomorrow."

That's...what I basically said, right? She's acting like a translator and I'm speaking some kind of dead language.

Yuigahama waves goodbye and says, "We should definitely try that new ice cream shop, Yukinon! It's got chocolate, vanilla, peanut butter, mint, raspberry….."

As the girls continued talking about their sweet delicacies, Hayama and Haruno were caught up in a small conversation. Spotting that I was free to conversate/kidnap, Haruno walked over after telling Hayama that she'll text later.

Hayama headed out but not before smiling at me from the other side of the room.

"Hikigaya-kun! Are you excited for the party? You get to wear a suit!"

"Why should I be? I'm being enlisted to work like a corporate slave."

Yukinoshita waved Yuigahama good-bye, but then spotted Haruno trying to poke my cheeks. Walking over with her arms crossed across her modest chest, she spoke sternly:

"Nee-san, go home."

"Ah Yukino-chan is mad. Neh Hikigaya-kun, do you know how to ballroom dance?"

"A-ah no. Nope. Never learned."

I can't tell them that I tried to look it up because of my hopes on using the skill on a girl. I still remember the steps but I couldn't do them because I never had a partner. Practicing in front of a mirror is difficult because the reflection holds the look of a try-hard teenager that is cringeworthy.

"Really? Hey, Yukino-chan, you should teach him. I remember how you always danced so well with other men. This would be a good chance to snatch him up, hehe."

Please stop saying those embarrassing things. Yukinoshita sighs and flicks her hair.

"Nee-san, please just go home. We'll worry about the dancing later since this oath will need to have a proper central nervous system installed in him to learn anything."

"Oi, My brain is tired, not missing."

"Is the exhaustion from the lack of use? Maybe it's too small for large tasks like simple calculation?"

"Brain size doesn't correlate with intelligence."

"But the swelling can suggest you have brain damage."

Watching our exchange, Haruno-san perked up and laughed.

"Hahaha! I knew HIkigaya-kun was so interesting. Neh, Yukino-san. Dance with him later, okay?"

"Absolutely not."

Shot down! And the crowd goes WILD!

People were leaving and Haruno laughed at her response. Yukinoshita's face remained cold and passive.

Haruno sneers at this and older woman leaned in closely to whisper a very few choice words:

"You're right. I wonder who he would pick to dance with anyways."

Freezing herself to the core, Yukino's shoulder shivered slightly and her eyebrows raised by a centimeter. Trying to keep her calm, Yukinoshita responds aggressively.

"Shut up."

Haruno graced her cheek with her fingers and began to think of saying something else but held back. Walking out, she said, "See you later, HIkigaya-kun!"

And just like she was like a breeze. No evidence of coming in, or out.

Sighing, Yukinoshita began packing her stuff too. We were the only ones left and as I began to talk, she cut in.

"You know, you should just-"

"Hikigaya-kun, let's leave the room first."

Heading out, a storm of steps could be heard. Komachi tackles me and says, "Oniichan! I'm done! It's time to go shopping!"

OOF! What is she, a linebacker?! The wind was knocked out of me.

Grinning brightly, Komachi smiles and saw Yukinoshita. Leaving me groveling on the ground, she approached Yukinoshita.

Greeting her, Komachi turns back to me and says, "Oh and Yukino-san is coming with us!"

Yukinoshita froze and I froze. Completely silent, we turned to each other and didn't know what to say. Komachi remained smiling and stood where she was but the glint in her eyes showed no mercy.

Say...say that again?

 **Second Author's Note:**

 **The next chapter title?**

" **Dinner with the Hikigayas"**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kei-chan's Pan San

 **So sorry for the delay. I'm thankful for the reviews, faves, and follows while I was gone.**

 **You can consider this to be a filler before we get back on track for the story.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

Ah, Chiba.

You have everything I would ever need. From your above-average schools to your agricultural goods that help make this economy thrive, I know I could always trust you on being the number one place on Earth. Stay true, Chiba.

Growing up here, I grew accustomed to the various stores that sprouted around town. I keep tabs on which events going on through the newspaper and which restaurants have a grand opening or a grand closing and make my way over to the place to get the last-minute deals. As a loner, making the covert journeys to video game stores, bookstores and Otaku shops is a breeze and rarely require more than ten words exchanged with the clerk.

Taking pride in this, I informed my little sister the other day that there was a new mega-grocery store that just recently opened and I want to take her to it so I can be considered a good Onii-chan.

Stepping through the doorway, I looked inside the mega-store called, "Cheetahs of Chiba," and held a pleased and surprised face.

Huuuuuumongous. Flashy lights. Can't. Speak. Full. Sentences.

This place is fantastic. MAX Coffee vending machines? Check.

A small cafe with chairs to sit on? Check.

A beautiful woman to marry and become a house husband for the rest of my life? Che-

"Hikigaya-kun, hurry up and grab a grocery cart. We will be advancing towards the fruit section so please keep close so people do not mistake you for a stalker preying on two young girls from afar. "

My thoughts were swiftly interrupted and I peered over at the two girls that entered the store before me. Girls? More like slave masters that are about to use me as a mule to carry the groceries. I must revolt against this enslavement...

Yukinoshita stood waiting with her arms crossed and her school bag on her shoulder. She waited like a boss of a company, expecting a full report on today's expenses. She's just missing the foot tapping and the cluttered wooden desk and she can totally pull off the look.

Yukinoshita's blue scarf was pulled on by Komachi who was excited about the new store just as I was. Pointing in a general direction, she wanted to get a move on like a driver waiting for the green light.

"Hurry, hurry Onii-chan! We have to get there before they get spoiled!"

"What the-? The fruits are being taken care of by the minimum wage slaves-I mean by the Cheetahs of Chiba employees, Komachi. Aren't they all kept in cool areas?"

"For once, he's right, Komachi-san. There is no need to rush over there. There are a lot of people and I don't want you to get lost."

The massive crowd are all people that are taking advantage of the deals that only occur on the first week of the grand opening. With that being said, items go out fast and people are walking around faster. The cashiers are working in overdrive mode, checking out items and shouting, "NEXT!" to each customer waiting in line. This scene looks ridiculous until you read that they have imported items from other countries that taste delicious. The imported food range from Europe, to America, and seeing how large this store is, probably from outer space too.

Looking at the crowd of adults, I see nothing but shopping lists and tight fists. I bet there will be a shounen-style fight breaking out between two housewives that want the same ingredients…

Komachi saw the warrior-like aura the people expelled from their body and was in agreement.

"Ah, you're right. It looks rough out there…"

 **BOOM!**

Out of nowhere, a fight breaks out in the meat section.

A large man can be seen wrestling Italian sausages away from an old lady. The old lady was small, but she seemed to form a plan in the tug-of-war. She managed to use his own weight against him by pulling herself towards him and smashed him with a rising uppercut; she knocked him out! Proceeding to cackle a laugh like a witch, security guards were deployed on the scene.

All three of us held a bewildered expression on our face as the old lady was escorted out by the police and the large man by the ambulance. I was completely taken by surprise while Yukinoshita held her head as if a headache was coming in. Komachi cheered for the old lady as the female terminator exited the building. Hasta la Vista, baby.

"Yes...For the time being, why don't we stick together and go through the different parts of the store after we get each item on our list?"

"Sounds fine."

After my agreement, Komachi stopped cheering and looked back at us. With a smile, she spoke with an admiring tone.

"You're so reliable, Yukino-san. I feel safer with you already."

With her hand forming a tight fist under chin, she looked like an eager child with a parent. Looking at this from an outside view, you would think they were related...BUT WAIT!

Oi, your overly protective brother is right here! I am your bone and your shield! Summon me, dammit!

Smiling at this, Yukino replied, "That's because you're finally with someone that is very capable. Your older brother is limited in his capabilities as a lesser human being."

"Hah? Are you perhaps suggesting that you're more than a human being? I knew you were something akin to aliens."

Turning to me, she crossed her arms.

"I am merely suggesting that some of us are more developed than the other."

Flashing a cocky grin, I respond with, "Hoh? So...an alien that is a schoolgirl? Quite rare. If you invade, please take away the annoying boy bands first."

"Aliens? Are you in the fifth grade? Do you still believe in that? Are you hoping for any life forms out there that have something in common with your odd self? Don't give up hope; I'm sure there are failed human experiments on Earth that you can share stories with."

Tch! Cold as ice…

Komachi giggled and waved her hands. With a satisfied smile, she spoke with Yukinoshita.

"Anyways, Yukino-san, you're super great at taking care of people. My Onii-chan is only good at doting on me and I have to constantly worry if he's going to grow up right."

Wait, she's treating me like a child?!

"I think you're doing an excellent job for what is possible. I'm afraid it's hopeless for him. It might even be better for him to stay this way before he devolves further."

"Heehee, maybe! You're also super feminine! You should totally be my older sister! I could learn how to study better, dress in fancy clothes, go to fancy parties and stuff if we can see each other more often. Oh, I know. Onii-chan, let's introduce her to the parents.."

Komachi said this with the slyness of a fox and smoothly slipped in words that sound like common phrases for introducing someone as her friend but there's a certain twist to it. Especially that part, "...introduce her to the parents…"

WAIT, WHAT? That sounds almost like a roundabout, sneaky, less-official-but-still-official, corny rom-com marriage prop-

My eyes darted between both girls as my palms began to sweat. I began to stumble words in what to reply back with.

Yukinoshita chuckles softly. Before I can intervene, she spoke again:

"An older sister would be much. However….meeting your parents sounds almost like…. a marriage propos-"

Catching herself, Yukinoshita paused and gasped. Her eyes grew wide and she blushed. Komachi looked intensely at her face for the reaction she wanted and Yukinoshita looked away, hiding her mouth in her scarf. With a muffled voice, she softly spoke:

"Absolutely not. That would be scandalous and inappropriate for high school students. Furthermore-"

Komachi soaked up all of her wild embarrassment and was enjoying it. She looked at my face and I wish I could wash away all of this red on my face. It's already hard enough that things are awkward at club and then she has to do this.

Desperately needing a subject change, I addressed Komachi:

"K-Komachi, don't take her as a candidate for an older sister. She would just force you to watch cat videos with her and throw you against the wall if you speak against her Pan-san."

Yukinoshita broke out of her turtle shell-like scarf and looked at me crossly. The atmosphere went back to the playful side before Komachi's teasing and Komachi looked at us with a delighted grin.

"Okaaaay! But Komachi still believes that Yukinoshita would make a great sister, regardless what Onii-chan says. Anyways, let's get started on the shopping."

Komachi began dragging Yukinoshita more forcefully by the hand with a jubilant smile and Yukinoshita held her bag with a gentle smile of her own. With a condescending look and her desire to get the last word in, she said to me:

"When you arrive, avert your eyes from the fruit, please. No need for them to get rotten just by your gaze."

A chuckle was erupted from the girls as they made their way towards the watermelons and bananas. Rolling my eyes, I just wanted to wave them away to let them know to go on ahead. Going towards the metal carts, I began to pull one out.

I release a big sigh.

What did I do to deserve this? I feel like I used more energy to talk than the energy required for a boxing match with Ippo.

I flashback to an hour before.

 _We stood frozen on the spot. Komachi's smile was warm and bright but not enough to shake us out of our stiff positions. Yukinoshita and I were planted on the ground with our feet not willing to move. We could only utter a few words to show how we do not understand._

" _Pardon?"_

" _Excuse me?"_

 _Komachi's smile dropped and she pulled down on my hand so that my head could be lowered to her height. With my ear much closer, she put a stern emphasis on her words._

" _Just go with it, dummy Onii-chan. She's my friend after all."_

" _Wait-you don't mean...the one that is invited to the house?!"_

 _Crossing her arms over her modest chest and sporting a toothy grin, she continued to nod and looked like an opponent waiting for her rival's next move. Well….crap._

" _You never even invited her, have you? Aren't you just dragging her along?"_

" _Now Onii-chan, what kind of good host would do such a thing? I invited her a few days before and she accepted. You were there when she responded, right?"_

" _Responded?"_

 _Oh. Oh gosh. It was the email she sent to us that ended with me thrown around like a rag doll. As i vaguely remember her reply, Yukinoshita cuts in._

" _Komachi, if we still want to shop and return before it gets too dark, we should get ready right now."_

 _Turning to her, I raised a hand to show in a gesture that could be translated as, "Stop," or "Pause."_

" _Wait a minute, this is developing too fast for me. What did you say in the email? How come you never told me about this?"_

 _Haruno's words seep into the edges of my thought: "Yukino-chan never, ever mentions the important things, after all."_

 _Damn right. This is equivalent to a man throwing away his cell phone and expecting his boss to know that he won't be coming into work anymore because he wants to be a professional gambler. It's beyond miscommunication and is edging towards total disregard for the other person._

 _The Ice Queen remained unaffected and instead went on the attack. Raising a sword with her words, the beheading begins._

" _Ara? Are you that afraid of letting another girl in your house? Perhaps you have something to hide? Should I have the police escort me to your house while I visit Komachi?"_

" _That sounds like the perfect cover for a home break in. You can only abuse your status as a helpless schoolgirl for so long. Please refer to the book, "Basic Human Rights," for a full recount on why it's bad to force yourself into someone else's home."_

 _Not missing a beat, but noticing I turned her words against her, she replied with a teasing statement:_

" _Have you forgotten that Komachi-san invited me in? You would fit in the description of a burglar with that thick mask you often wear."_

" _This is called a face."_

" _Hardly."_

 _Komachi let's out a sigh._

" _So dense…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Okay, let's go now. I just got done talking to Hiratsuka-Sensei while you two were bickering like an old couple."_

" _Old cou-"_

" _Yukino-san, which store do you recommend?"_

 _Before I can turn to her and address what she just muttered, she began leading the way out of the school with Yukinoshita by her side. Her radiant beam completely shut me up since a barrier was just developed. It would be hard to bring up what she just said with the way she just shifted the conversation away. As I followed behind with my bag slung over my shoulder, I began to ponder:_

 _What the heck does she mean?_

I push the cart with the destination in my sights while dodging the various customers that fell my way. Spotting me, my little sister waved me over towards the mandarins. Yukinoshita continued to inspect the fruits and quickly put them in the bag. Someone loves to take charge…

"Don't take too many. Remember, I have to carry these back home."

"We're moving on; try to catch up, Hikigaya-kun."

A girlish smile was donned on her face as she continued to tease me by suggesting I should be able to carry all of the weight due to my role of being the pack mule. As she walked away, her hair hung by her head and she had to use a slender finger to push it behind her as she examined a pot. Her lips curved upwards as Komachi told her funny stories regarding my poor strength on holding groceries like a civil servant. As she softly chuckled behind her hand, her eyes fluttered between Komachi and I.

If she's having fun, I guess carrying a few bags isn't that bad. Just don't go on a shopping spree and make me enter a grocery-themed strongman competition!

.

.

.

.

.

As we finished shopping, we entered the check-out line to pay for our food. As we began to head for the exit and pass by the various vending machines near the front, I heard small tappings across the floor.

"HAA-CHAN!"

I turned my head to my right and there was a tiny little girl running towards me. The biggest smile was donned on her face as her twin pigtails danced behind her with glee. She wore a small jacket to match with her skirt and her boots carried her into a jump. Her bluish hair made contact with my leg and I felt my second tackle-hug for today. Here I go, TIIIIIIMBEEER! LOOK OUT BELOW!

Barely catching myself, she nuzzled her face and giggled as I made a scowling face at her for nearly smashing my head into the floor.

Kids. They're cute and all but they're always ready to bring you down to their level.

With me ensnared in her grasp, I began to take the time to recognize who it was. The bluish hair and the small body belonged to a certain child that I was acquainted with.

Keika? Kaito? Kaicho?

"Haa-chan, I missed you!"

Ah, it's Keika. How can I forget? Who else would call me that?

Putting the groceries down, I began to pat her head. It wasn't to touch her like a pervert, baka! Yes, she's cute but I really wanted to find a way to let her know that it's time to let go. Little girls are my weakness after all. Same with taller women. And men. And elderly folks. And...everyone basically. I should probably look into resistance armor at the local shops before I grind.

As I performed the ritual of patting her head and her laughing at my confused face, I heard the sounds of a finger colliding against a glass screen.

I completely forgot that Yukinoshita and Komachi were behind me. Looking over my shoulder and then turning to them, I see Yukinoshita pausing with her phone in hand.

"...What are you doing?"

Silently judging me and the child, Yukinoshita answered with a stiff tone.

"If only I'd acted sooner. There was no way to predict you would target children, but I feel somewhat responsible for this tragedy."

"Hah?! She was the one that hugged me!" 

"I can only wish I could see it that way. The way you were petting her seemed deviant and perverse. It was not nice knowing you."

"Ah, Yukino-san, you don't need to call the police on him, yet! I know who she is."

My sweet imouto defended me and insulted me at the same time. "Yet," stained her defense for me like a coffee stain on an amazing painting. While my mood darkened because of how they view me, my little sister explains to the executioner that this girl was a sibling to a fellow classmate of her's.

At that moment, rapid footsteps came my way and an apology was sent to my ears.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over her! She just started running and-"

Purple eyes met mine and her surprised facial expression didn't last long. Personally, I don't think it lasted long enough because her surprised reaction turned into a slightly dirty look.

"You…"

A sigh was released as Kawapaki looked at me and picked up Keika-chan like a mother and held her in her arms. After she scolded Keika-chan for running away, she turned to me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

A younger boy ran up to us with bags by his side, heaving and gasping for air. His appearance held clothing from a local middle school and his gray hair looked familiar.

"Onee-chan, you ran too fast! You left me behind and-Oh! It's Komachi-san, Yukinoshita-san and Onii-chan. Greetings."

Komachi greeted him happily, entering the conversation. Yukinoshita, spoke with a formal greeting and eyed Kawamaki carefully.

Me? I was beyond pissed off that someone called me, "Onii-chan," so easily. This runt thinks he can disrespect me just because he's younger and naive. Let me tell you something: calling me, "Onii-chan," has meanings I REALLy do not like. I don't like how this implies you think you know me like you're my little brother and can make fun of me. I do not like how this implies you can get away making fun of my authority as your senpai. I absolutely, positively, without a doubt, certainly hate, abhor, no dread the very possibility that you call me this so I can get used to this title if, in your fantasy land, that you will marry my little sis-

"Neh, stop glaring at him. You have something to say?"

"Hikigaya-kun, I do not know what you are incredibly disturbed about but your eyes are more rotten than ever."

"Onii-chan! Your gross level is over 9000!"

"Hikigaya-senpai, can I call you Onii-chan again?"

"Haa-chan is shaking! Heehee!"

Stopped short by four simultaneous attacks, my bases were destroyed and I was left depleted of comebacks.

Tch! Leave me alone! I just want to bodyslam him! Nothing more, nothing less!

"A-anyways, I was just thinking how strange it is to see you outside of school. I was totally not glaring at your little brother or anything. Speaking of which, how much does he weigh? Is he easy to flip over and do the Wings of Love move repeatedly?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course he is."

Ah, so she's already tried it. Good to know.

"But to answer your question, we needed some new ingredients so I picked them up and had to check this place out. You?"

"Ah, well I came here to shop for dinner tonight with these two."

Indicating there were others present, I turned my head to Komachi and Yukinoshita. Kawastaki faced Komachi with an indifference and nodded an acknowledgment. When she spotted Yukinoshita, it was a temporary shock.

Yukinoshita and Kawasaki sized each other up and looked at the bags that the other held. With both having hands filled, they decided not to resort to hand to hand combat. But a front seat to a karate vs. judo fight would be too tantalizing to turn down.

"Oh, it's you."

"Why, yes. I hope you've been doing well."

"I didn't expect to see you here. A request?"

"Hardly. I've been invited by Komachi-san to have dinner at her place."

Turning to Komachi and I, she said, "Why?"

In a happy-go-lucky mood, Komachi sneakily said, "Marriage counseling!"

"Stop."

"False."

Yukinoshita and I both cut her off. Komachi sighs and spoke in a bored tone.

"Fine. It's because I wanted to invite over one of my friends. Yui-san said that her cooking is great so I wanted to get some."

Selfish reasons deserve selfish answers. No good cooking for you!

Turning back to the Ice Queen, the Subzero Queen had an inquiring tone. With one hand on her hand, the blue-haired girl glanced from head to toe before asking her question.

"Cooking, huh? Rich people know how to cook?"

Yukinoshita held a smirk that can be found in millions of shonen stories. The cockiness in her stance was caused by another female that questioned her talents. Preparing for a verbal spar, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and her sapphire lenses held the purple eyes with scrutiny of her own..

"Of course. When you live alone, you must learn how to satisfy your own taste buds. I can teach you of course, but I'm afraid I cannot teach those with their hands full."

"Oh yeah? I'm not too bad myself. I was just thinking how someone that have a million servants could handle a knife without cutting herself."

With smiles on their face, Yukinoshita pressed on whenever Kawasaki pushed forward.

"Would you like a demonstration? I only require three ingredients to showcase how well my skills dwarf yours."

"Let's do it."

What is this, a Shokugeki? We got to focus on getting home so I can finish this anime I was watching. Oh, but I can be a judge if we REALLY need one. The winner will be awarded a finished MAX Coffee can.

Before they can decide on a place and time to do their cooking war, Keika pulled on the hems of Kawasaki's shirt.

"Toys!"

We turned our heads and sure enough, there was a crane machine sitting alone.

As Keika's feet pitter patter towards the crane machine, I enjoyed the scene of her gazing through the glass screen at the toys. The dolls sat there with child-like innocence and the various gadgets that were at the bottom indicated different goals for different people. For example, boyfriends that want to show off to their girlfriends that they're good at picking stuff up (taming animals or gathering food) would use this crane (net, spear, sword, some heroic item) and would then use a coin (a sacrificial item in exchange for getting a chance to do a heroic achievement such as blood or gold) to be able to get the toy (save the princess, slay the dragon, defeat the demon lord, build a house, raise kids well, stop a meteor from hitting the Earth) and give it to the girl as a memento (wedding ring, trophy, marriage, something that will make her cherish his efforts).

Maybe I'm looking too much into this…

Approaching the crane machine together as a group, Keika squealed as she talked to Saa-chan about the various options that existed. Komachi and Taishi discussed the stories of how their older siblings would try their best at getting the items. Taishi recounts how his Onee-chan nearly broke the machine with her after fifty-two tries. Scary…

Yukinoshita stood close by and stared at something with the intensity of an electron microscope. Her left hand held her face closely in a pondering posture. Her right hand darted back and forth from her body as if she was trying to decide to touch the glass. To get a better view, she circled around the machine and slowly took the time to analyze whatever she is looking at. I think I have a good guess what it is.

Walking up to next to her, sure enough I see it: the Pan-san the Panda plushie stood teasingly at the corner. Surrounded by other soft animals, it gave off a feeling of being a treasure among the rest. Not being noticed by most customers who attempted, it sat with patience and waited for a new owner. A dedicated Pan-san enthusiast is actually digging into her purse right now for coins to capture the poor doll. I salute you, Pan-san. She will probably squeeze the stuffing out of you.

Keika did not fail to notice Pan-san either and was excitedly pointing at it for her older sister to take notice. Kawasaki hesitated to take on the challenge, which I'm guessing, because she's not that good at it.

"I'll go first."

Yukinoshita aggressively inserted the coin like a bullet for a musket and immediately began to move the crane. The music came on and lights flashed with colors that danced around the machine's mirrors. Different spectrums of red and blue taunted Yukinoshita as she adjusted the position of the crane's hand. She gingerly pressed the red button, "DROP," and I held my breath. Almost all of us silently cheered her on while Kawasaki was just waiting for her turn to have a go. Me? I was thinking about how back then she couldn't get the Pan-san toy back when we were shopping for Yuigahama's present. But hey, she could have got some practice and this should be a breeze-

Nothing. She got absolutely nothing. The music died and the group became silent. The lights became dull and Yukinoshita's cold aura grew into a blizzard.

She...she still sucks at this game!

Yukinoshita stepped away and immediately began to dig into her wallet for another coin. Before she could find something and stuff it into the machine, Kawasaki stepped in front of her.

"Neh, you had your try. I have to try for Kei-chan now."

Looking at the little girl, Yukinoshita paused in her search for money and relented.

"Fine. Make it quick."

"So rude. You were too impatient and lost your chance. Watch."

Kawasaki calmly began to operate the machine with thirty seconds on the clock. Expertly assessing the chances, she chose to aim for the torso instead of the freakishly large head of Pan-san. The panda's large cranium blocked most of the view of the body but the bro-con delinquent knows how to-

"Hey. You were thinking badly about me, weren't you?"

Pausing, Kawasaki held the joystick still and looked at me with an investigative gaze.

"W-what? O-of course not!"

"Huh. Guess I imagined it."

Going back to work, Kawasaki lowered the claws of the crane and managed to grab the body. It's going up!

A smile flashed across her face as Keika began to shout in excitement.

"Saa-chan!"

But it was too soon. The celebration dwindled when we saw how Pan-san's evil smile fell along with his body. With a thud, the body crashed back into his haven, on top of the other stuffed animals.

She has failed.

"Damn…"

Kawsaki stepped back and sighed with her eyes staring back into the eyes of Pan-san. Here we go again…

"Kawasaki-san, before you go again, I think it is my turn."

Yukinoshita held a reserved smile that screamed, "Not so much an expert, are you?"

"Better than your attempt. If I try again, I'll get it."

They argued back and forth with promises that became too ludicrous. Komachi stepped in to dissolve this potential warfare between two cold entities with a smile and a finger pointing at me.

"I bet my Onii-chan can get it~!"

"Hah? Komachi, I was absolutely fine at the sidelines. Why are you dragging me in, coach?"

"Shut up and step up to the plate, Onii-chan. You have to impress these girls."

"Impress? There's no need to do tha-"

Someone bumped against my leg and I looked down. Keika held an expectant face that put pressure on me. Adorable eyes made me uneasy as I try to come up with ways that will allowed me to escape. But then she gripped my pant's leg.

"Haa-chan can get it…?"

"W-well I am not particularly good-"

"Please?"

It was like a shining light rained down on her and angels began to sing. It was a holy assignment and to turn it down would mean death. Her cuteness left me with little opportunity to turn her down and I averted my eyes.

"...Sure."

"Yay!"

As I reached into my pocket, both Kawasaki and Yukinoshita gave me soft smiles.

"As always, a pushover…"

"Yeah...totally easy…"

Ignoring their taunts regarding my issue with little girls, I pushed a coin into the machine. The music comes to life and I was given thirty seconds to make moves. The lights flashed and revolved each toy but I had only one objective: the rotten-eye panda.

Up, down, left, right. I adjusted and adjusted over and over again. Twenty seconds left.

That's good enough. I pressed the, "DROP" button and the descent began. Taishi, Keika, Komachi, Kawastaki, and Yukinoshita bated their breaths. No one cheered because the impossible happened.

I managed to grab the left leg of our little prize.

"C-careful now, Onii-chan…"

"Steady, HIkigaya-kun."

"Haa-chan, you got it!"

Not quite, Keika. The journey back home for our little bear is still quite a distance. As the ascent of the crane happened in front our eyes, Pan-san swung around and was held by a bare minimum: the leg. Shakily, I moved the crane back and I could see the toy slowly slip out of my grasp. Damn you, Pan-san. You should have lost some weight! Why the heck is your head so big? It's pulling you down and I don't know if I can make it.

The square bin is set up as an exitfor all toys that were captured. If I can place it just above, enough for it to tip over and fall down into the chute, then I win. Just as I was thinking that, Pan-san wanted to sky dive and landed on the edge. His lower body was in the chute but his big head was still outside of the rim.

We stood still.

"TILT IT!"

Komachi shouted that while getting on the side and made a futile effort on tipping the heavy machine. With disappointment creeping in her voice, Keika began to ask, "What happens now?"

"Wait."

Yukinoshita pointed at Pan-san as he slips down. The scary gin of the toy fell down the chute and landed with a thud. The metal flap flew open and there was the prize.

I reached into it and pulled out the heavily desired and popular bear and looked at it. You were a lot of trouble, mister. Stop smiling, troublemaker.

Looking at the group, I began to talk again.

"Alright, it's finally done."

Yukinoshita and Kawasaki looked on, impressed on how well I managed to do it and Keika shouted with glee. Taishi was complimenting me and obviously trying to get on my good side. Komachi pulled me to the side and whispered that I should give it to one of the girls.

"I'm giving it to Keika, Komachi."

"Oh. Yeah, that's what I meant. I did not mean Yukino-chan…."

Giving her an odd look, I turned to the small girl and squated. Waving her forward, Keika walked towards me in a shy manner.

"Can I have it…?"

With her fingers already patting it, I recognize what she meant. I put a lot of work into this and I could be a total jerk and say that I earned it and I should keep it. But most people would give it to the little girl so that they send the right messages to the people around them. I wanted something different.

"Take it. It wasn't much work. I'm too old for toys."

"But your maturity is questionable."

Yukinoshita's tiny comment caused me to look at her and I was about to retort. Her facial expression was filled with what I could only describe as, "AWWWWWW," when girls look at something cute. Noticing I caught her, she coughed and looked away. Kawasaki crossed her arms and gave one of her signature motherly smiles.

"Thank you."

"No problem. It's just a toy-"

Keika quickly grabbed the toy and squealed as she gave me a hug around my neck. Squated, I reflexively I stood up and had her hanging on my neck like a monkey. Giggling and saying, "Haa-chan," over and over again.

Yeah, okay. I guess I did a good thing.

Right before I could sit her down, I heard this.

 **SMOOCH!**

In all of the excitement, she planted a big kiss on the side of my face. My cheek felt the pressure of her lips and my ears heard her child like laugh as she continued to snuggle against my neck.

It was quiet when I looked back up.

Kawasaki looked furious and cracked her knuckles.

Yukinoshita looked at me coldly.

Komachi looked...mad?

Taishi looked scared of Komachi.

Hey Rom-Com Gods, can you tone it down a little? I don't want to visit the hospital just because of a little girl!

 **This fun chapter was a little last minute but I wanted to type up something before we get really serious fluff. A break in a way.**

 **The delay was caused by various things but for sure, I was busy reading others' fanfics...Guilty.**

 **I hope all of you are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How Hachiman got her number

 **Author's note:**

 **This is 9000+ words to make up for my badly timed delays and nearly 3 months of absence. I am never dropping this story and the show must go on.**

 **Shoutout to Zallow, limcedric and Kitsunoh for checking up on me.**

 **Thank you for every new follower, review and favorite for these past months. I hope you all enjoy this super fluffy chapter.**

As we left the supermarket, we went our separate ways while Kawasaki and her family headed back home. After Keika's completely unexpected kis…*cough* *cough*...embrace, Kawasaki immediately picked her up and said, "W-what-what the heck are you doing, Kei-chan?!," with the reddest face I've ever seen. With the two other girls giving the dirtiest looks, I could feel the atoms in my body trying to rip each other apart to get away from their glare. I really don't know why they're even glaring at me! Rewind the video and tell me who attacked who!

Kawashaki glares at me with the intensity of the sun, but then lightens the load her grimace was delivering. Sighing and looking back at Keika, she coldly addressed me:

"Hey…."

"...yeah?"

Standing back up after Keika was carried by Kawasaki, I glanced back at her light blue hair and expected another insult to pierce my heart like a stake into a vampire's chest.

Instead, her eyes relaxed and she muttered, "...thanks." Her broad chest swelled under her shirt and Keika leaned on Kawasaki's shoulder with the Pan-san doll snuggled with her.

I'm not too well experienced with appreciation and even less comfortable when it's done with a crowd of girls. My eyes tear away from Kawasaki's motherly pose and I mutter back, "I didn't really do much…"

Komachi giggled and eyed Kawasaki with an upward motion, Placing her hand on her own chin and giving Kawashaki a thumbs up, she gave a sign of approval for who knows what.

Yukinoshita covers her own mouth to hide her soft chuckle.

As I continued to avert my gaze from the crowd, I felt warm and turned away. The sun was beginning to set and I can hear still jokes from Yukinoshita about my useless skill in crane games and how I should focus on my studies just like how I focus on games.

So much for a peaceful time grocery shopping.

.

.

.

.

.

When all's said and done, the clumsy delinquent's family left before us and I was left with the task of holding all of the groceries like a human grocery cart. Handing me each bag, they didn't even make eye contact or care that I was scowling at them. Hey, ladies. My purpose in life goes beyond being a walking purse for your food, you know. Hey! Don't walk faster!

Entering our home, I was ordered by my commanding officer, Komachi, to take the bags to the kitchen and go ahead and sort them out. Komachi and Yukinoshita proceeded to take off their shoes and discuss Komachi's last days of middle school and how she will transition into her high school of choice.

"I still have to prepare for exams, but I thought checking out the school would be a nice break. I knew you would stay over for dinner, Yukino-san. My brother is sooooo lonely without another pretty girl to visit him."

With the most devious smile, she sent the look of a teasing grandpa that's teasing his newborn grandson by doing cheap magic tricks. I hurried my way out of the hallway. With a red streak going across her face and sprinkling to her ears, Yukinoshia cleared her throat.

"I-I believe your older brother would be lonely regardless of what I do. Changing the subject, your final days for middle school are coming to an end. Have you been preparing your farewells to your friends?"

"Eh, farewells? Yukino-san is acting like we're about to go to war. I've been taking pictures with them, I guess."

They began to climb the stairs.

"Oh! I should show you them!"

Taking another step, Komachi's eyes glowed and sparkled. Grabbing Yukinoshita by the hand and pulling her, she said, "There are other pictures I have to show you too!"

With a curious look and raised eyebrows, Yukinoshita was forced to be Komachi's playmate for the afternoon. It's not that bad as long as you remember that you have to let beat you at all of the games, buy her snacks and foods when she asks for it and beg her not to call mom or dad if you say, "No," to any request.

That kind of sounds like a bullied kid...I should have warned Yukinoshita before she walked into Mordor.

Dragging my tired body into the kitchen with the four bags. I began to put the perishable goods in the fridge first and then worked with the drinks second. While doing this, my thoughts were racing and I was trying to finish this task as soon as possible.

Do not mistake my quiet outer appearance as me being content or calm inside my mind.

Yukinoshita is the second girl from my high school to come to my home, which is, I guess, something to brag about. I'm not a womanizer or anything and in fact, they both came on circumstances that my sister agreed about. Should I even count them? Nah, I don't even have anyone to brag about this to. (Shut up, Zaimokuza!)

Nervousness creeped on to the back of my neck as I realized that I didn't even clean my room. Did I hide the "goods"? Is my photo album out of view? Is my bed fixed? Did I ever get rid of that one plant in my room that is wilted and dead? Of course I didn't! My mom said it was for good luck and stuff!

Standing back up, I put away the last grocery bag and stayed still to listen. Directing my ears back towards the hallway, I used my hearing senses to the best of my ability to gauge and survey the situation.

Silence.

Not a single sound was heard.

One step, two step, three step, four. It's time to head back to the door.

Now I'm not a highly trained ninja, so don't expect me to be swift or be able to do flips on my way to the second floor of my house. I'm the typical tip-toe, peek-to-the-left, peek-to-the-right kind of guy. Yes, I was bad at hide-and-seek; stop asking.

Before I could climb the stairs, Kamakura was lying on the ground and seemed to be watching the door. As soon as I stepped and made a sound, he turned his head with the quickness of a high school basketball player in the Zone and got up. Sprinting upwards and heading to my room, my eyes followed him confusedly.

Usually, Kamakura would be more lazy than Sloth and just lay there. In fact, a couple times I've mistaken Kamakura as part of the furniture and sat on him on the couch, stepped on him on the way to school, bumped into him on the way to bed. Now that I think about it, no wonder Kamakura gets into dual-claw mode whenever he sees me. Going to need to get more estus flasks after our last little battle…

After I was done marveling my pet tiger's sprint, it began to hit me.

There's only one person in the house that taught our cat to run away at the sight of me and to run back to her to act as a warning sign...

And that one person also happens to be upstairs. I never verified if she entered her own room.

By the Gods!

Sweating and facepalming myself, I eyed my room which is just down the hall of my little sister's. RUN FOR IT, HACHIMAN!

VRRROOOOOOOOM!

Rushing upwards, I totally disregarded the rule of not running in the house with the sole intention to go faster like Sonic.

I hope I'm not too late!

.

.

.

.

.

Komachi managed to push and pull Yukinoshita into Hikigaya's room but it took some effort. Yukinoshita held heavy resistance but it was too late. She was inside a boy's room. Believe it or not, this wasn't her first time in a fellow classmate's room. This wasn't also the first time she also had to go to another boy's room. Hayama's family frequently made them play in his room with Haruno while family meetings were held. Yet, that was a long time ago and she barely had time to remember those memories. Right now, the Ice Queen had no chill.

She was forced into the room by Komachi and then was forced to be seated on to the floor near Hikigaya's bed. Anxiously, she sat in Seiza style and her leggings pressed tightly against her thighs and slender legs. Her big, blue eyes immediately settled on the bed. Her fingers and hands began to squirm.

 _He...slumbers there. He doesn't fix his bed and the bed covers are out of place. As expected of the laziest sloth to be born. The pillow looks lumpy and the mattress is probably springy. How does he even sleep on that? Are those Doraemon bed sheets? Why does his alarm clock look beaten? He should avoid hitting it or else-Is that really his desk? It reeks of coffee from there. There's dust at the right hand corner and the pens are scattered everywhere. Don't tell me that there's a plant here too. There is no doubt in my mind that it suffered from carbon dioxide overload from a certain rotten-eyed boy._

While thinking this, Yukinoshita eagerly turned her head left and right to observe and take in the room. Giving her own commentary and nit-picky tsukimis, she didn't notice Komachi's own devious grin. The tiny but cunning girl watched with her own transcripts and was loving the Slushy Princess's shy glances at her older brother's underwear drawer.

Komachi almost burst out laughing at the jokes that she could make later on with a certain Onee-chan after seeing that sight.

Turning to her left, Komachi began rummaging through her older brother's shelf. His collection of light novels and manga in sight was nothing to be surprised of. She remembered the first time that he bought these because he would lounge around the house all day to read them in one sitting. There was no excessive decorating on the shelf such as stickers or accessories like figurines. Instead of that, there were novels that sprawled across the shelves from top to bottom and left to right. His tastes in literature ventured beyond what Yukinoshita saw in the Service Club (Scantily-clad female leads can be good characters too!) and revolved around philosophy, sociology, expressionism, and existence. You would think he was a deep thinker from his choices in books if he didn't make his essays become dreadful rants about the ultimate end of human interaction due to emojis.

Moving past her Onii-chan's gross mini library, Komachi's eyes settled on a box. The box had the words, "Middle school," written on the cover with a sharpie. Moving aside a few Shonen Jump magazines, she managed to grab and drag the box off the shelf and began to pick it up off the ground.

Making her way to the center where Yukinoshita was sitting, she carried it with both arms and with a lot of anticipation. Komachi's large grin that just glowed with playfulness snapped Yukinoshita out of her analysis and breakdown of Hikigaya's suit and tie in his closet.

"Komachi-san, may I ask what that is?"

And if you thought her grin couldn't grow larger, then you placed your bets on the wrong horse.

"Ooooooh this? It was just something I needed help sorting out in my Onii-chan's room. I just thought we could have some fun while he's putting the carrots away."

"That...seems a little invasive. Do you always barge into his room and handle his belongings?"

Komachi gave a big thumbs up with a, "Yep!"

A sigh escapes Yukinoshita's lips as she held her forehead like a disappointed teacher. She concluded that it's better to go along with it since Hikigaya would never know about this anyway and that it's faster to do this than to argue.

"I will help you with this...chore. What are we reorganizing?"

The title on the box was put on full display and before the quick-thinking Ice Doll could react, the sneaky little sister ripped off the tape that sealed the box and went to work on pulling things out.

"I don't know if-"

"Oh look! Yukino-san, check this one out!"

A picture of Hachiman at his middle school graduation ceremony was laid out. He stood still with an empty smile while he held onto his diploma. His grip was tight and his lips were tighter as Komachi stood next to him with a bright expression on her face. It almost looked painful with the way his face way conveying a message of: "Hurry up and take the picture so I can go back home and enjoy summer."

"Ah, I remember this one too!"

"Why are you showing me-"

Another snapshot fell on to the ground. Komachi didn't answer Yukinoshita and continued to blabber about there being too many photos as the confused high school girl peeked at the picture. It was Hachiman graduating from his elementary school. His class stood as a large group and was posing for the camera-man. Hachiman was barely on the edge of the crowd though. Standing shyly away from everyone else, the positioning made it seem like he walked in at the last minute. This depiction almost acted as if it was foreboding the future years of loneliness in his high school career.

Yukinoshita held the picture with silence as Komachi continued to dig through the innumerable amount of pictures that were stored in the box.

She made a small comment that wasn't really directed at Komachi, "...I didn't realize he kept a lot of pictures. He always hated taking photos with the club."

Pausing in her search, the young middle-schooler looked back up and spoke carefully.

"He...always hated them. He...didn't really want to keep them either. He kept them in the corner of his room for a while. You know how he is."

A nervous chuckle was released from Komachi's mouth as she scratched her head with a smile. She cleared her throat and proceeded on to the topic with a slightly sullen voice.

"I had to keep it for them. Silly, right? I always had to watch over his stuff or else he'll lose it…"

Gripping on to the final picture in the box, she continued on with her speech.

"He's all about the, 'The past means nothing to me!', kind of stuff. I don't know what goes through that dummy Onii-chan's mind. I should have stopped him from reading that one weird series."

Yukinoshita smiled and giggled at this. However, the giggling stopped and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the final image of Hachiman from the box.

"Is that from his...kindergarten?"

"Yep. The first morning of school. Ever."

Komachi's eyes fell on to the picture and the nostalgia grew in her like a balloon being pumped with helium. While she was just a baby, she still felt an immense swelling in her chest that flowed through her body as she breathed. Yukinoshita fell even more quiet as she realized what she was looking at.

He was smiling.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

He was showing those pearly whites.

If you still didn't understand, he was giving those facial muscles a nice, big stretch.

A full set of white teeth was shown as his cheeks broke into big lumps of joy. It was a face full of optimism and positive anticipation. The little boy was gripping his backpack as he stood in front of the door while he was being held by what appears to be his father. Komachi was nowhere in sight but her rattle was on the floor next to the two male figures.

Staring at the image together, Komachi was the first to break the silence. Turning to the girl next to her, she whispered:

"It's weird seeing this because he totally doesn't look like this anymore. The current Onii-chan slouches and acts totally gross when it comes to talking to people."

She pauses. Clearing her throat, she continued on.

"I lied earlier...It's not that he didn't keep up with these pictures. It's more like he almost wished they went away. He doesn't care what happens to them. I have to sneak in while Onii-chan is gone and make sure he didn't throw them away. It's a lot of work too since he lazes around the house after club."

A smile broke out on their faces. Looking back at the picture and the other photos scattered on the floor, Yukinoshita wanted to pose a question.

"Why did you keep them for him? Does he ever look at them?"

Laying the picture down and looking around, Komachi prepared her answer while gazing at the box. Her thumbs nudged at the paper she was holding and her voice was clear.

"I like looking at them. My Onii-chan wasn't always the ultimate loner that everyone knows of him. Even if it was one time, he smiled."

Turning to Yukinoshita, she said, "I just realized that I haven't seen him smile so much for a long time."

Sensing the worry from Komachi building up, Yukinoshita put on her best effort to comfort the younger sister. It was impossible to not say anything and to be completely cold now that she knows a lot about her brother now. He wasn't a robot. He wasn't simply just misunderstood. He had a lot going through his mind this year.

His worries.

Their problems.

Our requests...

 _Is this what's called, "Opening up?"_

Not wasting a second to answer, Yukinoshita did what she did best: pick on the brother.

"You should not worry too much, Komachi-san. Your older brother is easily amused so a trip to the dollar store should suffice. Buy him another book and I'm sure he'll be overjoyed again."

Sighing and giving a slightly annoyed answer, she still broke into a smile somehow.

"You two are too similar! Both of you just think about books all day!"

"While we both enjoy reading, my book covers do not have women posing or anything immature."

"True. I guess that's a fair po-Wait. I thought I saw a cat on yours?"

"Irrelevant."

The girls grew comfortable again from the light chatter and began to pick up the photos again to be arranged.

After the last photo was placed inside the box, Yukinoshita turned to Komachi and asked for her attention.

"Komachi-san."

"Hmmm?"

Sealing the box with tape and pushing it back into the corner of the shelf, she turned her head over her shoulder to face Yukinoshita.

"I can tell you care about him a lot. I'm almost jealous of how well the relationship you two have and how much he cares about you two. I can't exactly say the same for me." A short pause was in place as Yukinoshita looks towards the outside of the window near the bed as she ponders about her own situation.

"I'm sure the smile you want to see him have will come back. There are people that will reach out to him. No matter how much he resists human interaction."

As they sat across from each other, Komachi raised her hand as if she was a student that wanted to answer a question.

"But he's already found them."

"Huh?"

Surprised and taken aback by the response, Yukinoshita returned her look to Komachi who held a serious face.

"I heard a lot of things from his school. He sometimes come home with work from school and gripes about it but I can tell he's having fun. There's Yui-san, Totsuka-chan, Zai-something, the Kawasaki's if she's in a good mood-"

Komachi slowly smiled and pointed at the girl in front of her.

"And you. You make him a smile a lot, teehee!"

 **SCREEEEEEECH!**

Red light. Stop all movements. Freeze. Wait a moment.

"W-what?"

Before Yukinoshita could investigate the statement, Kamakura, the housecat, ran into the room. Purring with all of his might, Komachi understood the signal and began setting up a barrier outside the room. Man you station and begin standing in Onii-chan's way.

"Wah! Uuuuuhhhh Yukino-san, I'll go check up on Onii-chan. Look! Flip through this yearbook!"

Leaving Yukinoshita behind with a yearbook, Komachi ran out to stop the incoming running machine. Stopping at the doorway, she had one last look at the girl that changed her brother's life.

It was a glimpse at a girl that herself was incomplete but so well refined. Perfectly imperfect, they both needed balance. The tightness of her grip wasn't lessened as she put one foot out to the door. They were perhaps seeking the same things but for different results. But if Komachi could have only one wish that will help end this whole affair well, it would be:

"Please help each other…", she whispered to herself as she shut the door

And she was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

Keep running, Hachiman! Run for the hills! Run to protect the, "goods!"

As I neared my door, Kamakura came out through the slightly ajar door and Komachi followed. She wore her best innocent smile and her hands were behind her as she stood in front of the knob to prevent me from going inside. Her smile glowed with a refreshing shine and I can tell she is doing her best to seem guiltless.

She's doing a terrible job though.

First off, she was in my room. Now, I never confirmed if Yukinoshita was in there too but if so, that's a WHOLE different issue. Second, I hate how she is smiling like this because she knows something is up and I don't know so I'm thinking frantically and panicking that she found my magazin-

"Onii-chan, yahallo! How's the weather?"

Worst. Topic. Change. Ever.

"Cloudy with a chance of rain. Komachi, I need to go into my room to close the windows."

"A-ah, well. I did that for you…? Y-yep, I did! That's worth a lot of Komachi points!"

Posing for her close-up, she stuck out two peace signs with one leg raised like a flamingo.

"I doubt you did. Even so, I want to get something from my room. Shoo, shoo."

"No wait, let's make dinner-"

"Sure. Let me just get-"

"I'm hungry right now!"

"We have food in the fridge-"

"No, you have to go down and-AH! ONIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAN! NO!"

I was getting sick of her bratty attitude, no matter how adorable she is. I picked her up, even with all of her resistance, and put her on my shoulder like a caveman carrying a captured female. As she uselessly hit my back and yelled at me, I moved back, turned around and placed her on the ground and quickly put my body in reverse to open my door.

I should have just cooked dinner and stayed downstairs.

There in front of me was my club president, the school's genius and most popular girl, and the daughter of a powerful man flipping through my yearbook, like a novel.

Slightly surprised herself, she quickly closed the yearbook and began putting it away.

"Well you caused a ruckus on your way up here. Is there something wrong?"

"A-ah, no. Just came up here to say dinner is being prepared."

Standing up, she remained calm and placed a finger on her chin as if she was pondering.

"I see. I suppose I should bless your taste buds with my cooking soon. Please be patient and do not slobber like a dog while waiting."

This girl really thinks highly of her own cooking skills. Yeah, sure. You can make some good cookies. And curry. And Yuigahama mentioned that your lunch boxes were on par with world class chefs. But that doesn't mean I'm excited or anything. Now, excuse me while I prepare you a menu of what I want and how I want it.

"Whatever. You know, it's rude to barge into someone's room without their permission. I didn't think the moral fiber of the Yukinoshitas were so thin."

Komachi appeared behind me and said, "This is why I didn't want you in here yet, Onii-chan. You know, every high school boy would be overjoyed to have her in their own room."

"Komachi-san, I would appreciate it if you didn't encourage any perverted thoughts for this suspicious being right now. I fear for my health with the different erotic artworks on some of these light novels' covers."

Damn it! Should've sold them to Zai-something when I had the chance!

"Putting yourself in this position makes me question your decision-making skills and ability to be a leader. Regardless, a hand in the kitchen would be welcomed with open arms. Bear in mind though that I may outshine you in there since we are making simple dishes."

"Simple dishes for the simple minded?"

"Simplicity is the key to complex flavors."

"Hai, hai, break it up you two.I feel like if I don't interrupt, you two will argue all day and get lost in your own world. Onii-chan, meet us downstairs when you get whatever. Mom and dad won't be coming home tonight so we'll have to cook the right amount."

As the two girls left, I was left standing alone in my room, making sure nothing is out of place.

And a lot is out of place.

My bookshelf was placed in alphabetical order. My chair was placed back under my desk. My bed is still messy, which is relieving because the thought of her touching that would make me die of embarrassment. Leave my bed alone and no one gets hurt!

As I began to head back out of the room with the homework I needed from my desk, my dying plant caught my attention. Usually, the flower would be in the corner of my desk and I would have to force myself to water it. However, the position is different and the very flower itself seemed to have a slightly less wilt in its stalk. There was better lighting and it's more out in the open so that I can remember to take care of it and water it more often.

She didn't have to go and do that. But whatever.

Turning off the lights, I head out and that green lifeform remained in my mind.

Winter is coming to a close soon.

Spring will follow and that will mark the beginning of my third year.

.

.

.

.

.

Dinner was served and it went incredibly well. I wasn't even talking about the food. There wasn't anybody burnt alive and no fingers were cut. The food was served at a respectable rate and the dishes were all still intact after being used. The table was finally set and the aprons barely got dirty too. In other words, Yuigahama wasn't in the kitchen thankfully.

For seating arrangements on the family dining table, I was sitting across Komachi with Yukinoshita to her right. They continued on with their discussion about high school and tips and tricks that can be given for the upcoming exam. Now, this is ideal for Komachi because Yukinoshita is the best example of someone that knows how to study and how to prepare for exams. The problems is she sucks at teaching.

Even worse, she doesn't understand why you can't understand. Maybe Komachi would be a better student since she's not exactly stupid but she's still an airhead. Using Yukinoshita as a study guide is like an eighth grader using a college professor to mentor for an algebra test. The college professor probably forgot what it's like to be an eighth grade to begin with. Seeing how the perfect student has great memory and catches on to concepts like basketballs for Michael Jordan, she had never had trouble grasping the question and answer for each problem.

Now, am I saying that Komachi shouldn't ask her? Heck no!

Her only other option right now is me and that for sure is not any better. While I managed to get into the school of choice, I couldn't ever teach an upcoming student what to expect.

No, wait. Yes I can.

Beware of the Ice Queen, for she will freeze you head to toe with her coldest insults. Pay heed to the Fire Queen too. The opposite but the same effect will partake on your body: it will leave you without any friends and you will spend your days eating alone while watching people argue who the best character is on some stupid tv show about games and thrones. Let's not forget the elderly teacher that will not get married and takes her frustration out on young boys because she's not youn-

 **BRRRRRR!**

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated in my pocket. With my heart leaping into the back of my throat, I saw her name: Hiratsuka-sensei. What the heck?! Is she a telepathic demon?

 _Come by my office tomorrow. We need to discuss some issues._

Am I going to heaven or hell tomorrow?! I should write a will before I go to school. Kamakura can have my bed.

"Onii-chan, who's that?"

Stopping their discussion, they paused in their dining to check up on me. I guess I had a face that saw a man in a hockey mask with the most humongous knife because they seem slightly disturbed when I made eye contact.

"A-ah. Nothing. Hiratsuka-sensei wants to see me tomorrow."

"Oh my. Does she have to break the news that you will be dropped from school? Contact MgDonalds as soon as possible before someone else takes your job."

"How did you even conclude that? I'm third when it to humanities and first in being a model student. I study, stay out of trouble and I even let the teachers abuse me when they feel sad about not finding a date."

"Ignoring the last part, which was an obvious jab at a certain school faculty member, have you forgotten how bad your mathematics grades were? Would you like a reminder now or after dinner? If now, please do not cry into the dishes I cooked."

Evil! She doesn't care if I sob into my own dishes! How about I leave a trail of tears on your perfectly cooked noodles?!

"The path I'm headed down doesn't even need math anyways. Humanities isn't exactly stacked on equations and formulas luckily."

"Ah, Onii-chan, I'm surprised that you already found a career path you want. Now we just need to find you a bride and I can relax and just be a normal highschool girl without an overprotective brother."

"Komachi, that's never going to happen. By the way, no boyfriends or husbands until I approve of them, search their history and remove them from this planet."

"Ah, I tried! You're impossible, Onii-chan."

Yukinoshita finished her bowl and lightly wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I will admit this: it's interesting how Hikigaya-kun managed to find a future even with all of his bad qualities. Society has truly gone above and beyond to make every type of person to find a place. I'm happy for you."

A teasing gesture with fluttering eyes irritated me and at the same time made me grin myself.

"Pffft. I don't know where you get this idea of me knowing what I want to be. I'll worry about that in the college I'll get into. Hiratsuka-sensei suggested I become a teacher like her but I've seen how stressful it could be with all the annoying kids."

An interjection was slid in by Yukinoshita, "You're no older than those, 'kids.'"

Ignoring her, I continue:

"And your sister wants me to do something that I can't really get too excited about. My dream of being a house-husband is still my primary choice but it would be ideal for me to have a solid back-up plan to in case it doesn't work out. The way I see it, I need to spend time in college figuring out how to market myself as a dependable house husband through cooking, sewing and nursery classes. And after that is finished, I could get good at arguing with the working wife about negligible things like rent and food in front of the kids and scar them. Everything is A-OK."

When I finished laying out my blueprint that I've devised since the beginning of high school, there was silence from both girls across the table. The way they looked at me just screamed, "Whyyyyyyyyy?" Their eyes were half covered and they dropped their chopsticks to grab their seat. With frowns, they exclaimed different things.

"Disgusting."

"I failed as a little sister. Forgive me and give me a new brother."

"I was kidding! Stop scooting away."

"Hikigaya-kun, you seem like the culmination of history's laziest men. Have you experienced any split personality tendencies lately?"

"How should I know? That's like asking a person if they're someone else! It gets confusing when you word it like that."

Komachi scooted closer to Yukinoshita to whisper something in her ear and they broke into giggles.

Sigh.

Being the butt of the joke gets tiring all of the time. Especially when you have to sit it through. Get it? Hahaha. Okay, I'm not funny, sorry.

As everybody began to pile the dishes away and wash, Komachi turned to Yukinoshita at the sink while she was working on a bowl.

"Neh, Yukino-san, what are you taking for your third year?"

Continuing her work, Yukinoshita passed me a dish to put into the dishwasher. We were working like a human conveyor belt. Watch out, Henry Ford!

"I will be taking humanities next year. It was a choice that was made last minute, but regardless, I made it and it is finalized. While my scores for both science and humanities were the best, I just thought it would be best to take down this route."

"Cool! You'll be in the same class as my grumpy Onii-chan! Do you know what you're going to do after you graduate? I bet it's going to be something amazing like becoming a politician or an astronaut."

She's got a point. The girl that's standing next to me that loves cats more than a fat man loves cake does have a lot of potential in her hand. Hopefully she uses that power for good or we'll have to send in a Jedi to take her in.

Pausing in her washing, she stopped scrubbing and continued to look into the water. The water remained clear halfway to the bottom but you couldn't see the end of the sink. The slight halt was noted by Komachi but she said nothing as she waited for an answer. Curious as to why Yukinoshita hesitated, she voiced her concern.

"Yukino-san?"

"I...I haven't formally decided what my future will hold yet. My family is highly involved in the decision-making process but I do not want them to know everything right now. In the past, I would let them decide where I go and do as far as academics but...I wasn't satisfied at times with their choices."

Falling silent, my sister and I continued to do our parts in the conveyor belt.

Changing the mood, Komachi said, "When in doubt, ask my Onii-chan!"

"Pardon?"

"What?"

Finishing up the last dish, I closed the dishwasher and turned it on. Drying our hands, we waited for Komachi to explain her bizarre statement.

"I sometimes go to my Onii-chan for advice when it comes to life-changing decisions. Other times, I go to my mom. Since mom isn't here, Hachiman will do! He's waiting for college to make a big decision of what he wants to do, so you can do the same."

It's not a bad idea but it's not going to calm Yukinoshita's nerves compared to before. It's not like my opinion weighs a lot and will change her mind.

"I see. So delaying the time to make a choice to get more information on what I can do?"

As Yukinoshita asked her question, Komachi turned around and faced away from her. Voicing out loud, she spoke, "Can do AND want to do. Your happiness matters to me too!"

Turning around to face her one last time she flashed and as usual, demanded her Komachi points.

After their conversation was done, I began to head out into the living room as they fell into nonsensical chatter. The smirk on Komachi's face hints that she really was trying to lift up Yukinoshita's mood regarding her future and that she may even care for her.

I began to ponder why she doesn't know what she wants to do and what's stopping her. There was a problem that she's not mentioning or even worse, she may not even know about. Haruno's words circle around my head and left me in the dust.

Staring at the black sky outside with the stars that littered across the expanse, I pondered:

If two people are lost like this, how can they even help each other?

.

.

.

.

.

It was getting late and it was about time for Yukinoshita to head back to her apartment. The darkness outside signaled that it was well past nine o'clock and for some reason, I'm tasked with the job of escorting her home.

Of course, I put up more resistance than a knight's shield.

And so did our judo expert.

"Komachi-san, I am very capable of taking care of myself. There is no need to force your brother into coming with me."

"Onii-chan, go!"

"What am I, a dog? You heard her, she said she's fine by herself. Crime is relatively low in our town and she will be walking in well-lit areas. Plus, she can throw a person around like a superhero. Source: me."

Komachi thought that last comment was odd but she pushed ahead anyways.

"Okaaay...But you still need to walk her home. Just because you can think of all the reasons in the world why she will be safe doesn't mean nothing will go wrong. Besides, it's the gentleman's way of showing appreciation for good cooking. Now I don't want to hear another word!"

As she hurriedly threw my jacket and gloves on to my face and forced me to hurry and tie my shoes, she frantically pushed us out with the force of Odin and the strength of a million men.

"Wait, Komachi, mom and dad might-

"They're not coming back until later, go!"

"Komachi-san, you'll be by yourself at home and-"

"We live in a nice neighborhood! Not in a horror movie! Get out there and make sure you hold hands when you cross the street!"

When we both clearly were outside of the house and in front of the door, she gave us one last look to stare at my soul with her Sharigans.

"Onii-chan. Don't mess this up."

 **Slam!**

 **Lock!**

And with that, my way back is gone. The escape route was locked and I have to charge ahead.

Looking at her, Yukinoshita's mittens rubbed against her arms. She simply stated, "Shall we go?"

.

.

.

.

.

Our walk towards the train station for the most part was quiet. Just like the Kyoto trip from awhile back, our walking formation was the same. I didn't even have to say much since we got shoved outside by Komachi. We both fell quiet since this was the first time we've both been alone after all of the crazy things that happened today.

She started off trying to lead the way in the opposite direction and I had to whistle to let her know she was headed towards the cul-de-sac. Needless to say, she tried to keep a straight face as she followed me from behind and ignore her own embarrassment.

We arrived at the train station a little later and for the most part, it was empty. The rush of the night was ending and the leftovers were people that were hoping to get home and enjoy the rest of their night with their playstations and/or their dogs. Judging by the way that guy in front of me keeps looking at his watch, the new Final Fantasy must have come out and he's itching to grind a few levels up before his wife calls him back to bed. Keep hoping, buddy.

As we stepped into the train, the majority of the seats were empty and a few guys were actually dozing off. I chose a seat that was more secluded since I wanted to give the guys some room and plus that guy is drooling and I don't want to slip in that.

Following right behind me, Yukinoshita sat next to me and still wouldn't look at me. I guess she's still mad that I'm better at directions than her, huh?

As the train began to move, I watched the lights flash by with the sea of black washing away by the windows and the different streams of color travel by in incredible speed. The background noise of the train could drive a hyped up dog to sleep. There was snoring from an elderly man to my far left and there was the occasional young man that is flipping through his phone and texting his friends. I became comfortable in my position and held my head with my hand while my arm was propped up against the wall next to me. This is the most comfortable wall ever.

Just as I was falling into a slightly drowsy state, Yukinoshita spoke up softly with the meekest voice.

"Hikigaya-kun…!"

Wha-Huh?

"Hmm?"

"Lift... your head up, please."

Lift my what?

"You're heavy…"

Don't tell me-No, please-

Sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, I fell asleep on her shoulder.

Hello? Police? Yes, I'm dying of embarrassment and I would like some help.

My eyes flew open and my upper body jerked back up like a spring for a toy. She looked away with the redness of a tomato and scooted slightly away from my range of head-falling-down-of-her-shoulder.

This is the worst thing to happen to us right now. It was this tangible awkwardness in the air that is constricting around my throat that prevented me from just running away from this situation. That's how awkward it is right now.

I cleared my throat and hoped my red cheeks would go away while she shuffled in her seat and pretended to be occupied with the window.

How am I supposed to get out of this situation now?

Apparently I didn't have to because Yukinoshita chose to punish me instead.

"I should've expected an attack like that. How clumsy of me."

"Knock it off. I was tired and I should have known it was yours because not even the arctic could rival the frostiness of your cold shoulder.

"Do you even have room to talk? Now I must rush home and get transported to the ER with my clothes burned and my body quarantined. Scientists should begin studying the bacteria that infected me."

"That was my head and I'm sorry if you're so susceptible to all illnesses such as paranoia."

We went back and forth for a while and thankfully, it felt like we forgot what transpired between us. While she kept her distance, the embarrassment that was eating us away was dying down finally and we can begin talking again. Oddly, the most embarrassing action helped make it less awkward.

"No wonder your sister is so worried about you, Hikigaya-kun. You almost made a life-ending mistake."

Never mind. I'm guessing she will use this to insult me to the moon.

"She's always worried about me. That's why I love her so much. I worry about her more than she knows."

"Somehow I get the feeling she would be repulsed if she heard that. Regardless, she's a great family member and you should feel blessed to have her."

"Hey, I'm a thankful older brother just like any other older brother on this planet. I still put in a lot of work to take care of her so she should feel the same."

Our destination arrives and as we exited into the train station, we had to stop the conversation midway. As we headed back onto the streets, she drifted closer to my side than just behind me. The positioning made my palms sweat and my hair was sticking up on the ends. My breathing had to be put on manual control because the sudden shift in closeness was bad enough in the train but a walk out in the night? Now it's different.

There were barely any cars passing by even though this was a nice neighborhood. The occasional pedestrian was on his or her cellphone, speaking loudly and trying to keep quiet also to show some common courtesy. The street lamps illuminated and guided us towards her home and I can only lead the way since Yukinoshita doesn't seem to want to take the front guard.

Her pace was slow and she seemed to be contemplating something that is taking the bulk of her thoughts. Occupied with thinking, she didn't even see me checking up on her when I turned my head around.

The timing was perfect.

Her hair glistened under the street light and the orange hue shined on to the black sea of flowing locks. Her downturned blue eyes twinkled as cars passed by and she stared away to think and puzzle over whatever she is thinking about. The way her slim arms holds herself over as her body's curves pops out just makes me blush as my eyes trace downward from head to toe. The neckline that could be followed sent my eyes down a bad journey.

I have GOT to get a grip on myself.

With my fingers shaking and my eyes darting around, I began to swallow and tried to speak again.

"We're almost there, I think."

Slightly surprised, she looked back at me as we kept on walking. Not saying a thing, we had to stop and wait for the crossing lights let us through.

As we waited, Yukinoshita spoke up.

"Hikigaya-kun," she began. "About this request we are handling right now….I just want to let you know that I will see it through, no matter what the result will be. It's a matter of great importance to my family and I want to...face it head on. The great event may redefine my relationship with my mother."

I figured that out, especially with Haruno's vague hints at the bookstore/coffee shop and the speech she gave in the Student Council room. Drawing from both experiences, you can't help but conclude that it will change Yukinoshita's life forever, whatever the special event is at this masquerade ball. The family situation of the clumsy but determined Yukinoshita Yukino remains mysterious and is shrouded in other distractions and other questions.

What is going to happen between her and her mother?

Why is Haruno doing all of this?

What happened between Hayama and Yukin-

No, none of that matters. I don't care. Stop thinking useless thoughts, Hachiman.

I answered back calmly, "I see."

A lot of reluctance plagued her voice as she continued on.

"My mother suggested a part for me to play in as far as the future of my family. There was doubt built in her when I didn't tell them what career choice I wanted to settle in. With my own older sister doing everything for family affairs, they're trying to find me a place to fit in and...it's…"

We stopped walking. Yukinoshita shivered and stopped talking for a moment.

"...frustrating."

Her building was right in front of her and her home was an elevator ride away. Her home was supposed to be a place of comfort and relaxation but with her state of mind right now, she seemed heavily burdened with these thoughts lately.

The usually calm and logical Yukinoshita was facing a dilemma of not knowing what will happen in the future. While she made her own career choice, she was still facing the uneasiness of having to walk onto the path by herself. Just because she decided what she wants to do for her third year doesn't mean anything if her own parents intervene and not allow her to talk back. The common case of having successful parents that know it all and have been down this route with a more successful older child. I hope I'm not setting a standard too high for Komachi.

"I can only voice my opinion for so long without my mother taking it serious. I guess Nee-san is the main priority for her right now and I should just finish my studies…"

With a self-depreciating smile, Yukinoshita gave a dark remark about her own value to try to steer the conversation away. But seeing that sight made me blurt something out.

"You're...fine the way you are."

And there was no movement.

Yukinoshita immediately fell quiet. Looking back at me after staring at the cold ground and the dark sky for so long, her eyes finally fell back into my own.

Eye contact was said to be connective between two people. The power of the eye contact to read emotions and thoughts has been studied extensively and applied in fields like criminology, sociology and biology. The "windows into the soul" statement couldn't be any more true since liars have been exposed, happiness has been read, and sad people have been comforted through this phenomenon.

I make eye contact infrequently and only do so when it is asked of me to do so. It's sometimes unnerving and can get make my body get stiff and heart drop from all of the awkwardness.

I especially avoid eye contact with women though, just like any other super nervous introverted male that just got into high school and doesn't understand the foreign species.

The reason is because eye contact can also be intimate.

Her eyes were wide and I could see myself in her reflection. Her eyelashes were long and the face relaxed as she fell almost into like a trance. She looked up to me with the expression of innocence and my breathing hitched at the view. My mouth fell slightly open and her pursed lips opened up like flowers as she muttered under her breath.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

Her face was slightly red which could be from the cold or the way I was looking at her. Either way, I ripped my eyes away so fast that my brain hurt from the sudden change in position.

"A-anyways, it's getting late-"

"R-right-"

"We should head back home."

"Indeed. Prepare to work hard tomorrow and-"

I could barely hear the rest as we looked away from each other and I prayed that she couldn't hear my heart. My body was tingling from the ways her eyes roamed all over my face and almost seemed like she settled on my mouth.

I highly doubt she did though with the way she is ranting right now though.

-remember to stay after since we have to go supply shopping and that it will be with the list provided to us by Hiratsuka-sensei-"

"Question: Why can't you just tell me this tomorrow? I'll see you tomorrow so you don't have to list every activity we'll be doing."

"I'll have Yuigahama-san email you everything then. She will contact you and we'll wait in the club room."

"Right…"

As we looked at each other again and my hand gripped my phone, I began to realize that I never got her phone number. As she looked back, she held her own phone and seemed to be awkwardly standing there, waiting for something. There was electricity in the air as we gripped our own phones and without even thinking about it, I was starting unlock it. She was looking away but once in awhile, she was throwing glances in my direction and refused to move from her spot.

What the heck am I supposed to do, beg for it?! My heart has had enough of today so please stop pushing me to my limits, Rom-Com Gods!

Just then, our phones rang at the same time.

 **BRRRR!**

 **DING!**

The message we received was a group message from Yuigahama and said:

 _Yahallo! just thought of a gr8 idea! Group messaging! This way we can keep each other updated and Hikki won't find an excuse to not work :D_

Before I could even respond to the message, I heard light laughter from the girl near me.

She smiled and held her chin as she looked down on her phone.

"I guess we have you pinned down. Yuigahama-san has her moments."

"So it would seem. I'm heading back."

Yukinoshita gave a small bow and said, "Good night," with the tiniest grin remaining on her face.

As I watched her go back into her apartment, I made sure she was gone before I walked back down the road. She paused when she pressed the button for the elevator and waved at me before she got into the machine. And she was gone.

My phone kept vibrating while Yuigahama kept sending us useless texts and selfies with her dog as I walked down the street.

Wait a minute. The whole Service Club is in this group chat right? So that means...

Moving over to the options button, I saw it: members of this group text.

Clicking on it, I saw Yuigahama's number, my own and an unregistered contact.

Preparing to save it, there was an option to put the last name, middle name and finally the first.

Should I put her name? No, I don't want Komachi to see this by accident.

And then lightning struck and I got a bright idea.

Smiling mischievously and chuckling to myself, I began to type.

For now? Let's put:

 _Pan-San's Biggest Fan_

.

.

.

.

.

Yukinoshita walked into the elevator and pressed the button that would lead her into her floor. On her way up, she was assaulted by text messages from Yuigahama that would range from emojis to videos of washing Sable.

As the floor got closer she noticed the unregistered contact within the group chat and clicked on it nervously.

It must be his number.

Knowing this, she began to save it but needed to put his name. By the time she thought of the perfect name, her floor came up and she began walking down the hallway to her door. Reaching for her key, she continued typing into the contact page of her phone and grinned at the thought of his reaction the name choice.

 _Dummy_

She walked into her room and began to prepare for bed. Her usual nightly routine was done quickly since she is exhausted from all of the craziness that went through today. She undid her red bows and changed into her Pan-san pajamas as she sipped her tea. Settling into bed, she placed her phone next to her bed.

 _Nincompoop_

As she fell to slumber, she snuggled her pillow closer. Her hair was free-flowing and she kept the covers over her face. But underneath it, she couldn't hide the smile, the soft expression on her face as she thought of one last word. One last name that was uttered and remained on her mind.

 _Hachiman_

 **Second Author's Note:**

 **Hey, sorry for the delay. My hand was injured and I was busy with work.**

 **Regarding the issue of the marriage cliche: I get that a few of you guys don't like it and I know how I feel personally about it. Don't worry and just enjoy the ride.**

 **We are one chapter away from finishing this arc and we can begin the masquerade ball. I really hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Turning Point

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for the 300 follows and the 200 favorites. The story has come a long way and I really appreciate all of the PM's and reviews by everyone. 12,000 words to make up for 6 months of absence.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 _There was darkness looming outside and I sat in this wooden chair anticipating something. Something that would shake things up in this quiet and odd setting. I waited in what appeared to be like a hotel room and looked around._

 _A single bed was on my right and I could tell that it was raining outside. The downpour was made obvious by the soft tapping made by the raindrops as the soft hums of thunder moaned in the distance. A soft smell of vanilla was created by the scented candles. I wore a simple white dress shirt and black slacks as my hands rested on my knees. I was facing the doorway and suddenly my ears heard the shower in the bathroom stop and the hum of the fan was cut off._

 _Before I could even stand up, the bathroom door opened and my nerves froze on the spot. I think someone else is here. And she was beautiful._

 _Walking out with just a simple towel that tightly constricted her body, the girl gracefully stepped out with water dripping from her long hair and she seemed to parade herself as she hummed in tune. She had a dazzling pair of eyes that shined under the poor luminescence. She began tying up her hair but the action did not distract me from the way her slender arms were raised and the slight hint of her chest almost peeking out from the cloth. She held a small pink hair scrunchie in her mouth until it was time to complete her hairstyle and she began to wrap it around the ponytail she made. She was covered in water as if she was just in the rain that was occurring outside but the warm lighting gave her an almost hot aura. Maybe seductive would be a better word._

 _Turning to me, she smiled as she kept her towel on and placed some cat ears on herself. The action was so strange and out of nowhere that barely any sounds could escape my mouth._

 _And then it began: She was hunting._

 _Walking towards me, she circled around me as I sat in the chair. Standing right behind me, there was a pause. I heard nothing. I kept my eyes trained forward and hoped that the blush on my face doesn't cause a nose bleed that could rival a waterfall in terms of length._

 _Without saying anything, I see through my peripheral vision and to my right I suddenly see her fair skinned hand holding what appeared...to...be...her….._

… _..her…..her…..towel…_

…

… _..._

 _I did not dare to look back. The embarrassment within myself stopped me from doing so even though my eyes greedily stared at the towel that fell on the ground. Hints of sweet smelling shampoo and body wash hung in the air as cleanliness came to mind. Flashes of images of her washing as if she was preparing herself for me caused my breathing to ache and I could not deny it._

 _My body was warmer than freshly brewed tea. My fingers creased and grabbed my knees to barely restrain myself from doing...something...anything…_

 _I didn't have to worry about having a release though. Like she was reading my mind, I heard a smile in her silky voice as she giggled and felt the softness caressing the back of my neck._

 _She was kissing my neck and her hands began running down my shirt . Even though there was a shirt in the way, I couldn't deny the pure lust exuding from my skin._

 _The real game-ender to my logical reasoning was when she rubbed her hands across my chest and rubbed her nose into my neck. Like a cat, she was marking her territory and I was keeping a tight lip as she non-verbally expressed her possessiveness. Her hands shifted to a territory that was further down and I suddenly grew afraid._

" _W-wait…"_

 _Stopping her, I felt the pause from her as her hands drew back and she stopped kissing my neck. Gone was the warmth that emitted off her body and I was left cold again. The hands that trailed me were gone and so were her soft lips that gave a mix between bites and pecks of affections and greed across my skin like a painter leaving a signature on his works._

 _Doing my best to keep my breathing even, I was taken by surprise by her next move: pulling my head back and looking into my eyes. Remaining seated as she was still behind me, my breath was taken. It was stunning. The way her eyes tried their best to look strong and to not show any form of weakness. There was an air of uncertainty as I was trying to figure out if she wanted me to apologize or not. The cat ears she wore were appropriate as they helped serve the seducer's image perfectly. I, the seduced, did not have to look down any further on her body to know that, like a cat, she wanted to be...bare._

 _She leaned forward to close the distance and her warm lips began to form._

 _Her hands closed around my neck to keep me in place and I was choking from the pressure. I could only close my eyes and wait for it to happen. Thrust into temporary darkness, my heart skipped a few beats._

 _I couldn't say anything. Nothing escaped out of my mouth._

 _After all, it was as the old saying goes:_

 _The cat got my tongue._

.

.

.

.

.

Some people wake up upside down and on their bed. Some wake up on the floor next to their bed. I've heard of people waking up flat on their stomach and on top of others. Others may wake up with half of their bodies about to fall off of their beds. Scientists studied different sleeping postures to help indicate what kind of dreams or thoughts a person may have, depending on how the individual wakes up after sleeping. Stressful dreams could cause teeth to grind against each other while asleep and peaceful dreams could have genuine smiles while snoring.

I point this out only because there are various but somewhat normal ways to wake up on in the morning for most people. The few that have had weird awakenings or positions? Let me join that club and donate my story to the cause. Gather around the campfire kids, because it's going to be spooooooky.

At first, all I saw was darkness. Utterly nothing. I heard nothing discernable. I smelled something...different though. My mouth was trapped on something warm and furry-

Wait.

It's….all trapped in my mouth...is this..?

Sigh.

This morning, I, Hachiman, opened my eyes to a cat on my face. Laying sprawled across my head was Kamakura. His body wrapped around my head and acted as an over exaggerated face mask that helps retain a person's facial beauty while sleeping. Did I really need him though? Does he come with the make up set as routine material for a….cat nap? Ba-dum-tsssss. Yup, puns in the morning are my substitute coffee.

Snoozing and ignoring my muffled scream, Kamakura yawned, stretched and leapt off of my face and onto the ground as if I was the alarm clock for the feline. Spitting out the remaining pieces of the rude mini tiger's fur out of my mouth, I scolded him.

"Kamakura….you stink. I feel like drownin-I mean-cleaning you this morning."

Eager to leave, Kamakura only meowed and rushed off to find his other owner to receive a big, heaping helping of morning tickles. Something tells me Komachi told Kamakura to wake me up like this. I knew I shouldn't have let Komachi learn how to pick locks. And I also knew that she would learn how to silently ninja walk across the room to place a ten pound moody furball on my face. Honestly, I'm kind of impressed when I think about it but I'm getting worried that I might wake up one day in a trap that she set up.

Finally out of bed, I began to walk out of my room when I passed by the light novel I was reading on my desk. It's been days since I've started and I finished it just last night. I decided that trashing it now would be a wasted opportunity. I mean, I know one chuuni that I can sell it to and he would love this trash-I mean book-to bits.

Approaching it, I start to remember the final scene and couldn't help but be a little affected how well the writer was showcasing his skill at tying the story together. I give a little credit where credit is due.

Holding the book, I recalled the ending and reminisced what the Hero went through.

The Hero sacrificed so much by the end of the story. There were many arcs where he doubted himself or where others doubted him to the point where he almost quit being the Hero a couple of times. But he persevered and took the job head on, just like any other shounen character would. A typical characteristic for the main character of a fantasy light novel and that almost turned me off from continuing it.

What was different and what drew me in was the reason he persevered. The usual response would be either revenge, fame, love, or power. Something typical to draw in the fascination of young boys to draw onto their idealistic beliefs at a budding age. And of course, women with big, developed….brea-ahem-brains help sell the novel but that's a different topic.

The Hero's personal reason?

He just hated being alone.

He was haunted in his dreams by a dark and mysterious creature that whispered curses and prophesied his downfall from the beginning to the end of the story. It was a constant variable within the novel to have a heavy burden weigh on the shoulders of the Hero and the creature would remind him so. The creature would predict abandonment, betrayal, disgust, and irresponsibility among the group he traveled with and the uneasiness would creep forward to the front of his mind. The creature was beyond disgusting and ugly; it was filthy and evil.

When the big, bad villain threatened to destroy everyone, he took action to fight this new threat. Or more than likely, he was forced under special circumstances.

Is he a simple young man that wants friends to live on and be content? No. He wasn't simple at all and to suggest so would be insulting. There was a lot of layering in his character but going into that would take too long.

I just remembered what happened at the end because that's what really shook me to the core:

The Hero failed to save the world.

He managed to defeat the Demon Lord but the ritual was already performed to cause a massive genocide among the people. The Hero's eyes fell to the ground and he cried as he heard screams aimed at the sky that cursed him. Without a physical and mental armor, he absorbed the hits and watched as there was only the Demon Lord smiling; he was languishing but satisfied by this result.

As the world's population was being destroyed, his broken body began to fall apart on his own as the ritual made a victim out of his body. HIs hands shook as his vitaly was being separated from his body and his soul was being torn to pieces. He didn't know what to do and he told his group to stay calm but it was too late. They were heading to higher plane. There was one person that stood up and walked towards him and his hands were found by the Princess.

The Princess was one of the reasons that he fought and kept hope and the comfort of her hands warmed him just a bit. Enough to stop his pleading and to raise his face.

Looking into her eyes and gripping her hands firmly, he began to see the final flash of his life. Memories flooded in and out of his mind as he realized that this will be his last moment on the land he lived on.

He smiled but as he stared at his lover, he came to realize something.

Something terrible.

The fingers that were holding him tightly just moments before now resembled a pair of claws that clutched him tightly. His breathing stopped completely as he stared at it and the familiar coldness set in.

The Princess before him revealed her true face and he could only scream for so long before it spoke the same doubts as before and began to relish his reactions.

It was the same exact face as the creature's in his nightmare.

.

.

.

.

.

I was near Hiratsuka-sensei's desk again and the amount of papers compared to last time increased. Like cells, they multiplied and my teacher apparently needed help with reducing the load. This is what apparently what her text from yesterday night was about: She needed a helping hand.

Now, looky here mam. I am forever so grateful to always be of an assistance to the great and holy boss but-

Man, who am I kidding?! What am I, some sort of corporate slave in the making?! Give me that pen and tell me when the coffee break is over so the boss doesn't know I'm sleeping in the lounge. I thought Japanese laws covered child-labor practices and declared it illegal? Get her in a cell!

There was a little bit of small talk in the beginning of this chore but she remained quiet after giving me instructions of what to write and how to organize the papers. She just continued to sit next to me with her long legs crossed as she read papers with a contemplative look. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she moved from one sheet to the next. The way her lips curled indicated that she was not satisfied with whatever she is reading. With a quiet sigh, she flicked her hair to get back into the terrible piece of writing.

I was suspicious if this is really what her intention is or if she needed a pretext to have me alone in the room without others hearing the conversation. It just appears that lately, she always needs to lecture me as if she's a teac-that's right. Besides drinking, smoking and punching, she teaches. Why didn't she just become a biker? She could take a page out of Onizuka's book and go wild.

If this is her real reason to have me with her, well then Japan needs to hurry up and develop those androids to do this job because I'm sick of grading other people's work. Really dude? You forgot to put the date you submitted this? No points for you! And drawing a cat does not affect me, wrong main character you're aiming at.

Out of nowhere, she spoke casually as she stretched her arms behind her head:

"Hikigaya, I ran into your sister yesterday while she was having a tour of the school."

Now, I don't want to think I'm stupid, but there was something in me that doesn't learn. By definition, that can be called stupid. To do something that would harm yourself can be called many things and stupid is one of them. I naturally can't help but poke fun at the lecturer next to me.

"Oh. Is this about the age gap betw-"

And of course she would poke back. With something sharp. Literally.

Before the remaining syllables could foolishly spill out of my mouth, Hiratsuka-sensei silently and swiftly jabbed a sharp pencil near my neck and stopped before any penetration was made. Holding it near me, I paused and held my breath and shakily released it as she slowly turned her head to me. You heard me. She did all of this without even looking at me. I felt like she was an Ajin and her Black Ghost was laughing at me. Yeah, laugh it up while I prepare to die from bloodloss and asking the question a man should never ask a woman!

"Neh, Hikigaya. I need help with the rest of these documents. You wouldn't mind helping your homeroom teacher, would you?"

Smiling sweetly and giving me nonverbal threats, I was left no choice but to wholeheartedly offer my best organizing and pen skills to each and every document she had. With a small salute and a silent promise to not talk about what just happened, I began the Attack on Papers.

It was like a team effort between us as I stacked papers and copied down notes. She packed and I stacked. Over time, the amount of work that we needed to do was dwindling down as my heart rate finally settled. Seriously, I felt the bloodlust from her that no other person could ever top. Move out of the way Hunters, she's Bloodborne.

As we continued working, she brought up the topic from earlier before my windpipe was in danger:

"Anyways, so your sister was getting a tour from some other teacher until she ran into me. I remembered her from the summer camp I ran and I'm glad we could catch up."

"Oh, right. You both know each other. I keep forgetting how well her connections are."

She has infiltrated every part of my life nowadays whether it's school, family or club. It's disturbing how well she has done it right under my nose. Even more disturbing though is how I'm really nonchalant about it. I guess you kind of get used to a nosy sister like getting used to a bad haircut after a month.

"She's different from you in many ways, you know? I took over for the other teacher and gave her the rest of the tour. I hope you realize how much she wants to be in the same school as you."

Today just got ten times better with that little known fact. I promise myself I'll give her a pat on the head later-

"And by that, I mean, she's looking forward to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. She says that she sees you all the time at home so it's nothing special to be here with you."

Hiratsuka-sensei chuckled at this as she finished up on placing the documents in the paper as my hopes got shut down. Being told that your own sister does not look forward to being in the same school as you only requires one response:

I-it's not like I w-wanted you to be in the same school anyway, b-b-b-b-baka!

Fighting back my Tsundere instincts and sighing as I finished up with the graded work, I asked what this was really about. As much as I love to do simple tasks under the threat of physical harm, I have other things to do. Like updating my manga collection on the way back through the bookstore and leaving a nasty review on anime forums to annoy the normies. Time is money!

"Well to cut to the chase, your sister talked about you. A lot."

Not surprising. I'm the social topic that can help bridge between these two since they both love to take control of my life. Still, it puzzled me what they could be talking about since nothing comes to my mind that they could really discuss.

"I was under the impression that she wanted to see the Service Club members more than me, Hiratsuka-sensei."

Crossing her arms under her chest, Hiratsuka-sensei finished her pile and turned to me. Swinging one leg over the other and crossing it, she gave a small smile as she spoke.

"We talked about a lot of things. She went on and on about how she was worried how others viewed you but she's glad you're in good hands. I felt some true over-the-top affection as she prattled on about how you're going out more nowadays too. I can't tell if she's your mother or little sister at this point."

She snickered as she said that last sentence and I felt a little embarrassed.

"Well, she's...always been like that. Noisy and boisterous. You should have seen her when she first met Yukinoshita. She's always trying to set me up with her or something."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Help me pack these into the boxes."

What she just said caught me off guard.

'That's what I wanted to hear'?

Hiratsuka-sensei nodded to herself with a satisfied shake and stood up quickly with her eyes on to the next box. Confused by her choice of words and what her message could mean, I uttered a response.

"What do you mean by that?"

The teacher stood still for a second as she held a book still before continuing on to put the text into the box with the other pieces of literature. The rest of the chores for today's lazy teacher was easy: stack the boxes into the closet. I stood up and began to help her but waited for her to answer me.

"Hmm? Oh, well you should already know."

I don't know what it is but it's like she wants me to answer for her so she could see what I'm thinking. It's such a roundabout method that would work if I had time but for this situation, it's not applicable. Not willing to give in, I passed the ball back and waited for her next move.

I stared ahead and continue on the robotic movements of placing the books into the box.

"Not really. Spell it out for me."

She over exaggerated some stretches a little bit before she began carrying the box into the closet which was near her desk. Her coat hung close to her body as she walked towards it and as she opened it, she continued the conversation.

"It was about a year ago when I dragged you into the Service Club."

"Yeah and I still have the scars on my neck from your iron grip while you did it..."

Hey kids! Want to know what's sharp, dangerous and has the strength of two Viking warriors? A lonely woman's grip on a young man.

Suddenly, I felt a cold, piercing stare as HIratsuka-sensei stared at me from across the room. It was as if she knew what I was thinking and I quickly dismissed the previous thought.

"Well, you tried to run away, Hikigaya. Anyways, do you remember why I wanted you to attend? Do you still remember about the contest that you and Yukinoshita are having?"

"Yeah, which by the way, I really hope you're keeping score and not just going to name a winner by what you're feeling at the moment."

"Sometimes it's better to pick based on that criteria."

She smiled as she said this. With all of the boxes in the closet, we finished the task that she wanted me to help her with but we still haven't finished our conversation. I put my hands in my pockets as I looked at her. She began to clean up her desk by putting away the pens and papers that were scattered across the table.

"Hiratsuka-sensei….What's all of this about?"

With all and any excuses out of the way, she finally faced me. The cold weather outside continued to have gusts of wind blow by and the windows gave small creaks as the howls of the icy draft left us. The classroom's lights were lit to the fullest but Hiratsuka-sensei's face grew dark as she spoke. She tried to carry a happy smile but there was an anxious undertone. This was finally what she wanted to bring to my attention, whatever she's about to say.

"HIkigaya. I remember when I first saw you and wanted to bring into the club. Your poor posture and even more poor outlook of people...they stood out. I brought you to the club because I wanted you to be changed by the current club's president, but I think you found surprising facts about her."

That's right. As I grimly looked away from Hiratsuka's soft smile, I recalled a lot of things that rushed into mind about her, Yukinoshita. She was strong, but fragile. She was smart, but awkward. She was merciless, but also a pushover.

She had choices, but she was controlled.

She never lies, but she wouldn't always tell the truth.

It was scary how much contradiction could exist in a person. But were they all contradictions?

Maybe she was always all of that. Or maybe she became those things.

Hiratsuka-sensei's eyes implored me to listen to her words as they made their way to my ears. It was quiet in the room except for her soft voice as she communicated her thoughts.

"I want to say that I learned a little about you too. Your little sister may refer to you as a gross person but she still holds you in high regard. She says your kindness is welded deep inside of you and your ability to think deeply are your best points and I agree with her. That's why she's worried though. And I was too."

I was confused as I stood next to her desk as I pondered on the information given to me. The words laid heavy on my chest as I proceeded to digest it in slowly.

Her smile turned sad and continued to drop until it was a thoughtful frown.

"How you were willing to hurt yourself over and over again worried Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. But that changed eventually. You found a reason to hurt yourself, but that doesn't make it any better. The way you did those things affected them and you knew that. And I'm glad more than anything else that you found out why you did those things and what you desired."

I spoke up with a hurried tone as I recalled that important event.

"But what I desired is…"

I couldn't even finish what I wanted to say. What DID I want to say? Impossible? Troublesome? Selfish?

"I know, Hikigaya."

My eyes that were on the floor shot back up to meet Hiratsuka-sensei's eyes. My facial expression remained passive but my heart skipped a beat.

"I know, HIkigaya. I know how hard it is to imagine it. Or even to chase it. You're not the only one that would ponder or even think about what it means to have that. You're not the only one that anguishes over it. To have something genuine is so hard to identify that many would abandon the search and declare it a myth."

A sad look passes over her face as she spoke this. But her face turned into an encouraging smile as she stepped next to me and stood next me to while leaning on her desk.

"But what you desire and what your emotions are telling you is the opposite. You have to continue to search for it and that at the present, there are things that you can only do right now. I told you this before and I'm reminding you: there are things that are happening right now that you won't find in other periods of your life without a difficult time finding it again. It's important to desire for something genuine…"

And she made sure that I looked at her as she spoke the next few words.

"...and it's even more important to pursue it. Even in the face of comfort and possible permanent change. Sacrifices will be made for it. Whoever you care about will be hurt by it and I can only hope that when you hurt them, that they're willing to hurt you too to show that they care."

She stood in front of me again and she raised my chin as she forced me to look maintain eye contact.

"I can only hope that you care about her enough to hurt Yukinoshita. It's a weird thing to say because I know pain is unwanted. But to abandon or to be apathetic about her is worse. Take action, Hikigaya. Take action."

She looked at me with her eyes and I saw that through all of that display was something like...longing. Longing for someone that could do the same for her, perhaps? Longing for some kind of closure for this ordeal. Her kindness speaks from experience and the way she sadly looked at me made me think about how choices need to be made and her warnings made me hold my breath.

.

.

.

.

.

I was finally making my way over to the Service Club after helping Sensei's quest. I walked down the quiet halls until I heard odd noises down the hallway where my destination was. As I approached, the soft noise became a rhythm or a tune of some sort. The door slid to the side and it was revealed to me what was finally causing all of the commotion: Waltz Music.

Notes by the viola played and danced in the air with the flutes to accompany along as the music swarmed towards me. The classroom was bright and inside the classroom, there was a baffling scene for my eyes to lay upon: an impromptu dance camp being held by a Snow Queen. My eyes grew big at how casually they responded to my entrance.

Yukinoshita was in full command as she continuously gave instructions to Yuigahama while Isshiki sat in a chair to cheer them on. Yukinoshita was the lead within the dance pair as Yuigahama was almost pulled along for the ride. Pausing and turning their heads, they began to greet me in their (un)usual fashion.

"You're late, Hikigaya-kun," said by the ruthless girl as she attempted to pull Yuigahama into a twirl.

"Hikki! Help! Yukinon is being mean!" screamed by the dog-loving airhead as she grew dizzy and pouted.

"Ah, senpai! Hurry and hop in," said by the lazy kouhai who clapped along to the beat while looking bored.

Yukinon and Yuigahama held each other's hands as they try to continue talking to me, but I had to voice my confusion. Stop spinning around! You're turning into a Beyblade and you might bump into me.

"...I must be in the wrong room..."

The way Yuigahama was crying and begging for forgiveness while stepping on Yukinoshita's toes can only lead me to one conclusion: dance lessons. Of course, I really think the proper term for this would be a ritualistic dance with the way they talk. Yukinoshita would instruct and Yuigahama would repeat what she just said like a child being led by her mother. With that chest, you would think it was the other way around…

"It's for my request, senpai," Isshiki piped in, distracting me from my thoughts, "I told you yesterday what I needed, right? Well this is it. Waltzing lessons from the master herself! Every girl needs to know how to dance like a lady. I've done my turn and now it's Yui-senpai's turn to be yelled at."

With a proud face and the manner of how she stuck her chest out, I almost bought her lame lie until I pushed for more details. Isshiki is as sly as a fox and now she wants to just act like a lady for no reason? Sell me a bridge while you're at it.

"Sounds fishy. Tell me the real reason, Isshiki."

Giving her the unimpressed look, she turned to me with a fake offended look. With a gasp and her hand on her chest, she acted out her overly dramatic reaction.

"Eh? Now why would you think that? Hmmmmm? Jealous that I'll be dancing with Hayama instead of youuuuu~?"

She leaned closer and her grin remained on her face as I leaned back and my eyes averted to the upper left. The way her shirt dips slightly and how her knees bump into mine made me reflexively quiet. I felt the dancing pair stare from across the room with the way they aggressively tapped their feet.

"Wrong. I don't like to dance."

"...Answering it that way quickly offends me for some reason, senpai."

Giving me a slightly crossed look as she leaned back, I felt the way she pierced me with her glare like a stab from Gundyr and what's even worse is that I suck at parrying.

H-hey, I was just being honest! Dancing is embarrassing for loners due to the need to coordinate and hold hands. The only practice that I got in was in elementary school and I nearly cried from the direct rejections to not dance with me. I danced with the air partner and got down with my bad self. Literally.

"Come on, senpai. You have to guess why or else it'll be boring!"

Now, Isshiki. When you give such a devious smile like the one you're wearing right now with the sarcastic finger-on-your-chin pose, I can't help but have doubt sprout in my mind. Giving her a questioning eye but not saying anything, her smile slowly crumbled as she gave a pouting expression.

She sighs and began again with a bored tone as her eyes wandered back to the clumsy dancing pair:

"Fine. It's more fun if you have just said your thoughts... I want to be able to dance with Hayama-senpai when he asks me for my hand."

Are you that self-confident that he will ask you for a dance? Or have you consulted the local fortune teller already? And your 'hand'? She's making it sound like he's going to propose to her or something.

"It would be totally embarrassing if I freeze up in front of him, you knooooow? What if you're not there to be blamed on if I mess up? It's so hard to prepare for this ball."

My purpose extends beyond being just your scapegoat, madam.

The music ends and both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama take a bow. They approach the two of us who were sitting down with sweat and, for Yuigahama, tears.

"Hikki, you took forever! Yukinon went through the dances for both of us! I felt like she was being extra mean to me."

Yukinoshita began to drink water from a fancy looking bottle and wiped her cheeks with a soft towel. She spoke in an almost admonishing voice:

"To think you would ask for help on how to dance after hearing from Isshiki-san's request. I can only guide you for so much, Yuigahama-san. Your technique was all over the place and your sense of direction was beyond unreliable."

Yuigahama chuckled embarrassedly as she held her head. I was not surprised at Yukinoshita's reaction, especially seeing how Yuigahama performs in the kitchen. The girl couldn't tell the difference between a temperature and timer knob on an oven.

"Yukinon is still mad…"

Jeez, how many times did you step on her toes? Yukinoshita looks like she's about to enter the second stage of her boss form.

Yukinoshita turned to Isshiki to give her a proper review and the sly girl only held her face as she anxiously awaited for her report.

"Isshiki-san, you still need work, but I think you will be alright. Just remember what I taught you today and it should turn out well. Never try anything too fanatical and you can trust that your male dance partner will take care of the rest."

A small smile was on the Snow Queen's lips as she spoke that last part. Yuigahama gave Isshiki a big thumbs up and I feel like this is what girls do to motivate other girls when it comes to dancing events: The guy will lead and it will turn out okay. Unless he has two left feet or his sense of rhythm is equal to a dad that still thinks disco balls are STILL the new, hot trend. My dad was such a dork...

Yukinoshita was continuing her coach-like analysis and handed out a book to Isshiki. It appeared to have the title, "Take your Steps to the Next Level!" and could only be inferred to be a dancing guide. A man and a woman are on the display and appear to be performing a ballroom dance.

Isshiki stood up and bowed her head, thanking her. The overly eager gesture showed no hidden agenda as she showed pure gratitude.

"Thank you! Now I can go conquer him and make him mine! I'm going to make him wish he could dance with me forever."

All three of us looked at her with insincere smiles as she announced such an...aggressive declaration of war. It sounds like something a cliche villain would say before meeting a foe in battle. But with a manipulative personality already as a default for Isshiki, I'm willing to bet that this was already always on her mind. Highschool girls are, in more than one way, like warriors looking for their lovers too. Just with passive aggressive gestures on display and they're willing to tear each other part for that one guy. Men are the simple trophies brought back to be showed off on social media.

What the heck am I even saying?

Yukinoshita finally turned to me to give me a 'review' and said, "And you."

"Me?" I responded as she looked with her piercing glare and almost mocking grin. The lips she possessed tried their best not to smile as she couldn't help but deliver the next few lines in her sarcastic manner.

"You were terrible as usual. I have no doubt that your dancing would resemble that of a slug on the ground."

"You haven't even seen me dance..."

"If you would have come here earlier, I would have been able to go over the basic steps with you. Were you being berated beyond relief by Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"You're always assuming that I'm in some form of trouble. We were talking about...stuff."

Yukinoshita blinked once, then twice. Slightly tilting her head and crossing her arms, she held an expression that annoyed me: disbelief. Yuigahama was surprised as well and put her hands on Yukinoshita's shoulders.

"Hikki….are you going to be expelled?"

She should be joking right about now.

This...crazy girl...assumed that I was going to be expelled from just a private talk with a teacher. I admit that at least it wasn't something crazy like getting drafted from the Japanese Army but still! What a wild answer!

"No, your grades are worse than mine…. How could you even guess that?"

"You didn't have to mention that, idiot! It's just…..it's rare for someone to want to talk to you in private...even if it's Hiratsuka-sensei…"

When it appeared like Yuigahama couldn't finish her thought for some reason, Isshiki hopped in to give her input.

"They were thinking that you may have been hiding something from them again, you know... "

When I saw the way she abashedly looked away and the two other girls repeated the action, that's when I got the hint. My long absence and my two visits to Hiratsuka-sensei's office after school made them nervous that I was working behind the scenes again without involving the club. It wasn't too long ago that this happened and they were trying to avoid any more misunderstandings.

I had to clear things up to the best of my ability without giving away what we discussing. It feels like a burden….to hide things from them when they know what I want.

"We weren't discussing anything terribly important. Just how Komachi ran into her and they teased me like no tomorrow when they talked."

With relaxed shoulders and sighs of relief, they showed clear signs of unwinding some tension and Yukinoshita stepped forward towards me with a piece of paper in hand.

"Well, you haven't missed much besides a few dancing styles presented. As the last member to show up, I feel it is only fitting to have you attend supply shopping. Club is dismissed for now while the rest of us will try a restaurant that Yuigahama-san recommended."

With a selfish smile, the paper was put in my hand as she began to walk back towards her bag.

"Eh, what's this? How come I'm doing the shopping?"

Yuigahama spoke, "It's only fair, Hikki. She was dancing with both of us and you know how she gets tired easily. You really missed out on a lot of fancy ballerina spins."

I had a few objections ready, but seeing that the list was not extremely large and surprisingly included a few books, I conceded.

As they began to pack away, Yuigahama turns to me and asks if I have danced before.

The last time I danced was waaaaaay back in the day. It was with an air partner and I vividly remember the anguish that coursed through my body as I realized that not a single girl wanted to dance with me. But who needs to learn how to dance? It's not like I spent time on the internet or in the library studying the day before….Nope. It's not like I was scarred by the experience of realizing that I was the School's Cursed Dancing Partner or something….Nope.

Hah. Who am I kidding? The incident flashed through my eyes and I can't help but be a little ashamed of it! It's like remembering some cheesy line you said to a girl-Oh gosh! No, now that's coming back to me too! It's like how I stepped on poop in front of a girl-NO! Please stop! Now I'm remembering peeing in my pants-

I'm stopping the train right here and I INSIST everyone to get off. NOW.

Composing myself to the best I can and trying to forget about the smell of urine, I could only give an apathetic, "I've never danced with a girl before. It's not like I need lessons anyway. I doubt I'll run into a girl that would want a dance with me."

Isshiki exclaimed, "Senpai, you never know!~! There might be some weird girl that feels sorry for you and will offer you a chance!"

She said this with a thumbs up and a coy smile. Isn't this a form of bullying?

"That's not the type of girl I need, Isshiki…."

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama gathered their belongings and as they approached the door with Isshiki and myself right behind them, Yukinoshita turned to me momentarily to lock the door after I exit through. Isshiki and Yuigahama were talking about the restaurant so I'm pretty sure I was the only one that heard this:

"Regardless, now I know for sure you will be hopeless if there comes a time when you have to take the lead and waltz in front of a crowd. If you have the luck of the entire world, you may be able to run into a girl that can lead. Make sure to...look out for her, Hikigaya-kun."

As we walked down the hallways and she said this, she held a shy smile and looked away from me. It was a small suggestion but from her words, I suddenly grew self-conscious. A girl that can lead and can dance.

"O-Oh. Right. I might stick with being a piece of furniture on the wall or something but...a girl that can lead would be nice…"

"...Of course. That's assuming there's a girl even willing to do it."

"You'll be surprised. I might be able to persuade Komachi to-"

"Your sister does not count, Hikigaya-kun."

A careless comment slipped my lips as I spoke my mind:

"Well, it's not like you wanted to teach me anyways. Shouldn't you be saying something like, 'I'm glad I did not have the misfortune to touch you, Hikigaya-kun,'?"

Her eyes shifted to the side as she spoke the next few words.

"Your...head has already assaulted my shoulders, Hikigaya-kun. Should I also bring up what you've done to me, just to read Komachi's emails?"

I try to scoff it off but to my avail, words were caught in my throat. Bringing up the past mistakes should be an illegal move. She couldn't stop chuckling at my reaction to her comeback.

She cleared her throat to help lessen the tension created by the sudden awkwardness of her proposal of ideas. We changed the topic to supply shopping (my quest) and how she expects me to get every item on the list. Our banter devolved into lighter chatter.

I couldn't help but feel like that there was some kind of voice screaming at me to bring up the earlier topic again though. Hiratsuka-sensei's words rang in my head to take action and that I should not remain apathetic or inactive when it comes to our...personal requests. There was something in me that was longing to find out more about her. There's a consistent fear and dread that clung on to this feeling and as it weighed on my chest, the black haired Snow Queen gets a text from her older sister.

.

.

.

.

.

*Yui's viewpoint*

I realized it. I should've seen it coming. As I talked to Isshiki, I would occasionally glance back at my best friend and...him as they talk to each other and laugh.

The way Yukinon kept checking her phone multiple times during the dance lessons confused me at first. I was assuming that time was of the essence or something like that for the perfectionist that resided in Yukinon but only until Hikki arrived did Yukinon relax.

And the pieces kept falling together, even before the infirmary incident. They had their special moments and the way he kept doing things for...her.

What is this feeling?

It wasn't until Isshiki, during the dance lessons, casually joked about us giving Hikki private dance lessons that I had the facts staring me in the face. Isshiki didn't realize the weird wording she said and she covered her mouth in embarrassment but laughed. I stuttered the phrase. P-P-P-Private dance lessons?! How could that not be embarrassing?

My blush layered my face in a red hue and when I turned to Yukinon to make a gag and comedy routine like we would usually do….she was embarrassed too. She obviously denies the idea from Isshiki but when she kept teaching us, her eyes would wander towards the door entrance.

What should I do?

I glance back at the two that walked behind Isshiki. I heard her clearly. She mentioned that there may be a girl that he will run into that could take a lead and dance with him at the party. I heard it clearly and my breath could only come out so unevenly My eyes were sent back to the front as I tried to keep up the conversation with Isshiki. My heart could only beat so fast. I kept my lips tight and I continued to try to keep up the energy of the club. There was a cold, unsettling feeling that is similar to my heart dropping to the ground.

I must be happy.

I must be warm.

But if that's the case…..

If that's what I'm supposed to do….

Why? Why is my smile wavering?

.

.

.

.

.

*Hachiman's viewpoint*

The girls began heading their own way as Yukinoshita texts back her older sister. Waving a lethargic goodbye with my hand, I saw off the girly group and headed to the bike racks.

Riding out and shopping at the stores, I was finally down to the last item needed on the supply list: office printing paper. They're timeless classics needed for memos and posters. They were in the back of the store and they came in packets. There was a large crowd in the area and I tried my best to avoid people to retrieve the stack and leave.

As I reached for the paper stack, another hand was also reaching for the same thing and I looked up at the owner. His expression of shock was also painted on my face. After what happened at school, I was hoping for some form of reprieve and a journey back home without incident.

It was Hayama Hayato.

He was wearing the school uniform with a jacket over it and he also had a cart full of items. The way other shoppers automatically noticed him made it harder for both of us to move. Eyes that were on him are now on me.

"Ah."

"Oops."

We both politely pulled back our hands and we waited for the other to speak. He, the natural extrovert, spoke first. Making eye contact and gesturing with his hands, he announced:

"You can have it. I'll just grab this one."

With an easy laugh and a quick solution at hand, he played the role of being casual and laid-back in our sudden exchange. The pacifist in him should be nodding his head and patting Hayama on the back for his great decision and diplomatic skills. Heck, I caught myself being polite to reciprocate the way he was treating me. In a hurried manner, I uttered a word.

"Right…"

Grabbing my packet of papers, I turned quickly to begin exiting away from the area so that people aren't getting the wrong idea. We're both students from the same school and shopping? They might get the wrong idea that Hayama is hanging out with me or something. The last thing I need is someone else spotting us and then getting rumors starting about us(Not now, Ebina!).

Sure enough, as I head to the checkout area, there was a long line that would rival the ones at amusement parks. The carts were full and the people were busy on their phone to pass the time. I stood my place in line with my small amount of items and I felt someone staring at me from behind. It was akin to being watched by a kid and I'm the lizard in the cage.

Peeking through the corner of my right eye to the best of my ability, I spotted him again: Hayama.

There was nothing odd in his choice of being right behind me. The other lines were full and there few other choices when it came to cashiers. But this is Japan, damn it! Why didn't you have more self-checkout machines!

He spoke first again and I tried my best to look like I was being counting the tiles on the floor. Oh look! A distraction!

"Hey."

"...Yo."

"It's a long line, isn't it? It's crazy how it gets during the weekdays.."

"...Yep."

If you saw my blatant attempt at trying to cut the conversation in half and appear disinterested, you would think that was a signal that I don't really want to talk. But he persevered on.

"How's the request coming along?"

There was no real reason he should be talking to me. Even if our paths intersected at different times before whether because it was a request or his circle of friends interacting with me, I always wanted to keep a distance from him. The way he shaped his group was his own fault and his own choice. The way he appeared to be in so much control but at the same time, out of choices when it came to his own life was shocking to find out. What he said to me after the marathon and even during the race, it was like I was finding out another side of him that he won't show to others. The amount of control that he had over his life seems so little. Similar to someone else I know.

But there still shouldn't be a reason to talk to me.

We already told each other that we hate each other.

"Just finished the last bit of supply shopping."

His smile and the jovial tone in his voice kept me on edge. Maybe it's because we're in public or maybe because he knows that it's one of the ways to come off friendly. It's a consistent trait of people like him: To come across as understanding and open minded.

"That's great. I've done my part too."

He began listing off chores and errands he ran for the sake of the ball and what was ordered by our Great Savior, Isshiki. Joking, she's more like an immature queen.

He continued to talk and the line kept moving along but it appeared to be a long time before I could get off of this nonsensical small talk routine.

We stood together as something that is definitely not friendly. What we know about each other hinders us from even being able to pretend to be fellow classmates. The way he hates how I do things and the way I hate how he does things. There's just no room or hope to come to an agreement.

There was a few moments of silence before he picked up on the conversation again. I was doing my part on being agreeable and trying to keep my responses to five words at a maximum.

"How's Yukinoshita doing?"

The way he asked that out of nowhere would seem like an innocent question to others. But he and I know that she is a topic that is hard to talk about after the rumors that he and Yukinoshita were dating back in January. Revisiting the old issues of the past seems to be a common technique used by normies to create nostalgia and to have a good time. But why was he bringing it up with me?

"...Same old, same old."

He shut down the rumors on his own after the race at the school by bringing the attention back to Miura and Isshiki. But the question still remains: what was his connection to Yukinoshita in the past like? Miura asked that over and over again.

And then what felt like forever, it began.

His smile starts to drop at what could be for a various set of reasons: my attitude during the conversation or the topic.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

Giving him a quizzical look, he sighed before he continued as if he was in a hurry to give an explanation.

"She's not chasing Haruno-san's shadow anymore."

He stated this as a fact and more importantly, like a piece of a puzzle that he wants me to solve with. I remember when he said that and the look he gave me when I agreed with him on that statement.

"Yeah, I remember. I stand by that statement. She's still not chasing her shadow anymore."

"I'm not disagreeing, Hikigaya. I can tell that it still rings true. I've known her longer than you. It's just...you do know how much Haruno-san pesters about her, right?"

Now that's something else we both can agree on: Haruno's manipulative tendencies.

"She wanted to meet with me after the race to talk about Yukinoshita."

Hayama raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "What'd she say?"

"She said something about what Yukinoshita has right now is not trust but something way worse."

The vague words still haunt me. Her voice was sharp and cold as she delivered the line. The change from a friendly conversation escalated into a question of, 'Is there even a genuine thing?'

Hayama grew silent. But when he opened his mouth, it was like he was trying to speak his mind without the formalities to the best of his ability.

"...What she's feeling...is it really trust with Yuigahama and you? Or something else?"

"What are you-?"

He ignored me before I could fully interrupt him. I turned around to him to face him fully as his face remained void of any emotions. The questions wouldn't stop.

"Do you remember how she was before she met you? How she was overeager to solve cases and to be the one to make the change in the world? She's changed now and she's trying to find her purpose."

Her purpose?

His eyes narrowed. The way his lips turned into a visible frown as he kept speaking could only be commended. It was like he was in pain as he continued to speak and his fists gripped tightly on his side.

"She's not chasing Haruno-san's shadow anymore and what she feels now is obvious but hidden from the person she wants to talk to. The ONLY person she wants to talk to. It all goes back to what Haruno really wants from her. The result that she's crafting."

He stood hushed for a moment. He spoke again in an almost aggravated manner.

"Don't think for one moment that...I'm trying to tell you these things to help you. It's just…I'm sick of just watching it happen before me. Again. And without any hope to do anything..."

I couldn't grasp what he meant. The anger he held that aimed at...himself? The way his character was spilling apart and the almost disturbingly authentic way he spoke to me….I can only guess he meant every word.

Before I could give him an answer, it was my turn to purchase the items. The cashier lady caught me off guard. I hesitated for the briefest moments before I felt the pressure to leave him alone for a moment. There was something about what he said that just made it sound like it was the final thing he wanted to say and didn't want to discuss it any further. After I paid, however, I looked back to see if he was still hanging behind me like a shadow. I wanted to see if he was ready to resurface with the practiced smile that he always had ready.

But like smoke, he disappeared from the line. While he was out of my vision, he must have moved out of the line. Was he really here to purchase items or did he see me…?

.

.

.

.

.

*Hayama's viewpoint*

We separated ways.

Or more like, I couldn't wait to get out of the line after talking to him. I did my best to try and talk to him and to communicate what I wanted to say after all of this time. I saw the way Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya were talking during the school meeting for the ball. He saw in my eyes what I wanted to show him: acknowledgement. I acknowledged the facial expression that you were showing and what they were showing. I know it and you know it.

You and I are so...different.

Or at least, we should be. The way we see the world….the ideals are clashing. The way we see people….the way people treat us. I can't pretend to even smile at you anymore.

But yet, I felt hopeful that you would do something. Again.

Why?

Why am I so powerless and weak that I have to rely on...you?

I was walking out of the store and decided to head back towards home. A ride was supposed to be on my way but I wanted to cancel it so I can just take the bus. I wanted time alone to think before I had to go back home and answer to my parents.

Reaching for my phone, I began to dial the number of the driver.

Out of nowhere, the bright lights from a black limousine's headlights shined on me. Noting the characteristics and the passenger inside of it, it was obviously the Yukinoshitas'.

"There you were! I was looking all over for you!"

Haruno-san stood up and got out of the car. Her smooth skin seemed to glisten under the street light and her hair bounced freely whenever she moved. She took her time to stand before me and as usual, her deceptively beautiful eyes challenged me.

"...Your mother's orders?"

"Haha! Of course! She needed to see you to discuss something."

I sighed and closed my phone. That again, huh?

She moved in closer and whispered, "I saw what you did in there with Hikigaya. Ara, can't stay away from him? Jealous? You just had to see him, didn't you?"

Like snakes, her hands twirled and curled around my chest. Her perfume could distort the minds of strangers, but I grew accustomed to it. This was her own way to practice interrogation. This was her own way of telling me that she never lost track of what I was doing.

Moving her hand off of my chest, I responded with, "No, it's nothing like that. We were just standing in the same line."

She paused and tried to decide if I was lying or not. Feeling satisfied with what she sees for now, she put her hands behind her back and grinned. "Good."

I smiled back and as I began to head into the car, I voiced my concern:

"You pay attention to him too much. You do realize, he's grown wary of you, right? Haruno-san, maybe you should-"

Giving a bright smile, her voice grew cold, "Don't worry too much."

Biting back my words, I could only sigh and sit inside the car. I should have known to not bother with it. She's so quick to play with her toys before tossing them aside at the first sign of losing their novelty.

I waited inside the car for a few seconds before I realized she was not moving.

Before she got in, I noticed she stood outside and seemed to be staring at something. Peeking my head out of the window, I saw it too: Hikigaya was retrieving his bike from the bike racks.

I turned to see what could only be described as a predatory look on Haruno-san's face. Like a lion standing before a zebra.

The way her eyes shifted on him from up to down. Her hands gripping tightly to her elbows as they lay beneath her bosom. The way her lips looked fuller when she whispered his name.

It was happening again.

She was excited to don on another mask just to toy with him.

.

.

.

.

.

 _It was an odd scene that laid before me. It could easily be described as a moving painting because of how beautiful it was._

 _I stood on the sands of a beach that was drenched in the darkest orange hue from the setting sun in front of me. The smell of the fresh air and the sounds of the soft waves splashing in front of me with their dark waters indicated that it was late in the afternoon. I felt the wisps of wind that blew my face as a I remained still and wanted to take it all in. There was not a single person that was on this beach with me. I was only a couple feet away from the shoreline and I looked down at my bare feet. My face slowly rose back to glance at the seafoam of the waves caress the edges of the beach._

 _It was time to keep moving._

 _My body engaged in a mechanical movement of walking slowly along the shoreline and I began looking at the area. The sun was continuing to die down and the moon will make its appearance soon. As the calming sounds of the waves moving back and forth echo into my ears, my eyes were suddenly drawn to strange sight directly to my right._

 _I stopped walking and my body froze when I saw her._

 _Yukinoshita._

 _She was positioned in the water, calmly walking out into a deeper part of the shore and not looking back towards me as she advanced towards the setting sun._

 _She looked gorgeous. Her hair was as long as I remembered and it fell gracefully on her shoulders and her figure remained beautiful as the water's reflection fail to capture her reflection perfectly. When she turned around to face me, her swimsuit summoned my eyes to make a top to bottom observation. But her eyes kept bringing me back._

 _A small smile was all I needed to see to make me feel tingles across my skin and my heart to speed up. I swallowed my nervousness to the best of my ability and tried to ask what her purpose is._

" _W...why are you…"_

 _Yet, the words were having a hard time solidifying and forming in my mind. I had so many things to ask about and so many things I wanted to know. The questions couldn't slip out of the crevices of my lips without me feeling bewildered and feeling a pressure of my chest that seemed to be preventing me to do so._

 _She continued to grin and stood still at the distance between us, waiting and remaining enshrined by the sun's dying rays behind her and the water splashing against her waist._

 _Then, she turned around once more to face the sun and walked further out into the sea. Slowly, the water rose to chest level for her and I felt fear course through my body._

" _W-wait!"_

 _My body jerked forward and my vision became like a tunnel, focusing solely on her. Why was I afraid? Why did I feel this great urge to see her up close?_

 _What if…she swims too far out?_

 _Don't bother her._

 _Where...where did that come from? Where did that voice….how did I even hear it? Anyways, I need to get to her. I...want to get to her._

 _I inched towards the edge and began my first step towards Yukinoshita and she was out to the point where the water level was at chin height for her. She turned around and waited for me to make my way across to her. She seemed to be waiting calmly as the sun continued to dip and you would only be able to see half of it._

 _The water rose to my ankles as I tried to hurry across, tripping occasionally because of the water's cohesive pull on my legs._

 _She doesn't need you. Don't get your hopes up. Remember middle school?_

 _There they are again: the thoughts that are taking the front of my mind as my legs wade through the distance. It was ridiculous how far she swam out to and how she seemed to be patiently floating in this vast open space. The tides rose and fell at a higher height than before and I felt like I was being pushed back._

 _I kept pressing on and I was quickly approaching waist level as my eyes stayed glued on her blue eyes._

 _Come on. Head back. You already know how she is: she doesn't need you. She doesn't want to be near or with you. She has it all. You have other things to do. You think she's any different? You think she'll somehow live up to your ideals of being a friend? Or maybe you want more-_

 _Shut up. Just. Shut up._

 _I need to see her._

 _I want to see her._

 _I don't know why. Just let me do this._

 _The tides rose and the sky was growing dark as the last bits of light began to fade away. The water was getting hard to wade through and I was forced to do awkward swimming-standing-leaning forward techniques as she floated and waited for me. It was getting harder to reach her at this pace and I'm forced to swim harder._

 _I was now performing full breaststrokes under a darkened sky as the waves grew violent._

 _It's all set up for failure. You know this to be true. You? You think you're what she even wants to see right now?_

 _I can do this. Water is just another obstacle-_

 _Orimoto? She called you, "Gross!" afterwards._

 _It will be different now. I think. I just need to-_

 _How? Tell me how? You don't have any friends. You don't know anything about girls. You assume the worst scenarios possible, even now._

 _We had discussions before. It's been a long time since we've come to known each other. We talked before. I really want to believe-_

 _But you can't, can you? It could all be fake. It could be a joke. You're misreading things. Nothing is there. Why do you keep setting yourself up for a failure-_

 _It isn't._

 _You can't be sure._

 _The water rose and a huge wave that seemed to rival the height of a skyscraper appeared behind her. The Ice Queen laid there quietly and looked at me with eyes that held emotions that were unreadable._

 _As I swam, my heart accelerated in it's rhythm of beating and I knew why: I was afraid of reaching out to her and drown for my efforts._

 _Don't do it. She's leading you to failure. It's too dangerous to go out there. You have to remain logical in these situations, idiot. Think. If you go out there, she will drown you with her. You might not even make it to her. She shouldn't mean anything to you, you idiot. Why do you keep your heart so unguarded all the time? I thought you knew better? I thought you learned from-_

 _I hate it._

 _I hate this feeling of dread. I hate not knowing. We both hate it._

 _I hate these thoughts of wondering and apprehension of everyday. I hate having my hopes up._

 _Exactly. So you should-_

 _But._

 _I hate not having answers even more. I need to find out._

 _I swam out to her and finally reached her. The voice stayed quiet since the wave would drown out any noise it could make. I felt every inch of my body seize up in fear as the giant wave crashed down._

 _And I felt nothing._

 _Opening my eyes, Yukinoshita's eyes remained open and her shy smile was revealed. As she shyly held her hands out and gripped her hands around mine, my fingers interlace with her's._

 _Suddenly, something bumped against my back._

 _Rising to the surface and breaking through it, I realized that we drifted back to the shore and I was lying on my back. It was a strange place to end up at but it made sense since we would have to eventually drift back here at one point._

 _Staring straight up at the sky, I saw numerous counts of stars and the blackened sky that blanketed the luminous objects. It was nighttime and the sea was calm again. I released a shaky breath that I didn't even know I was holding._

 _Without realizing it, I was still holding her hand. Yukinoshita's grip was firm and she latched on to me with confidence. I turned my head to watch her close her eyes as she softly slept._

 _You seem so eager to tell her everything-_

 _I already knew the words before my thoughts could even be formed. I knew what the problem was even before I reached out to her out in the sea. I knew what was the chain that was holding me back and making me question everything._

 _I just wish I didn't have to always ask myself this. I grit my teeth for the incoming force of impact and gripped her small hand tightly._

 _-but is she willing to do the same?_

 **Second Author's Note:**

" **GitOut, why was there such a long delay?"**

 **So, these past few months have been pretty bad. I'm having a hard time keeping up with school and I went through some emotional turmoil. But I only recently started taking my life back in control and I'm hoping to keep up with the quality of these chapters.**

 **I originally made this story as a love letter to the series and characters. I'm hoping to continue to explore each character and give them some screentime. There's going to be a lot of drama and I'm going to do my best to keep it within character. With volume 12 for this series nowhere in sight, I hope I'm doing my best to keep the fandom alive.**

 **This is the final chapter for the first arc and the next arc will deal with the Masquerade Ball. As you can tell, this story is dealing with themes such as insecurity and uncertainty. If you can't tell now, you'll probably be able to tell in the future.**

 **Oh and also, there was some guy pretending to be me in the reviews. Ignore him.**


End file.
